


Duels of the Stars

by Greed_the_Ambitious



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Duel Monsters, Duel-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed_the_Ambitious/pseuds/Greed_the_Ambitious
Summary: Duel legends existed in several places, and at several different times. What could happen when these legends are put to face each other?





	1. Dragon hunting – Mutou Yugi vs. Jack Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duels of the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408588) by Greed the Ambitious. 



> The purpose of this work was to write crossover Duels between the characters of the various series of the franchise. There's no actual plot, no fixed context, no big explanations. There will only be Duels, because that's what I like to write.
> 
> All of the chapters are one shots with no connection to each other. They will be posted as I find the time to translate them to English.
> 
> I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 25/12/2015.

The Memorial Circuit was completely full. The entire city had stopped to watch that match. This wasn’t just for show: an event of such magnitude wouldn’t ever be received by the public with anything less than the most intense anticipation. And now that this occurrence was within minutes from happening, everyone’s euphoria was completely off the charts.

— _Everybody listen! This is great match!_ – the MC announces, with the same passionate voice he always used to fire up the audience. — The greatest show of all time is about to begin! Our great King of Riding Duels was challenged to run in this Memorial Circuit’s track by no other than the glorious King of Games! – the bleachers go wild with the mention of these Duelists. — Can you imagine a more intense clash of titans than this one? Can you imagine the honor that is being able to commentate on this incredible match? Oh, how I’m glad to be alive...!

Both riders were getting ready to start in their pits. In just a few moments, their names would be announced once again by the MC, and they would appear in the Duel Track. Just like the audience, who was eagerly waiting to watch that Duel, the competitors almost couldn’t contain their excitement for being about to face each other.

—Without further ado, our competitors will show up at this very moment! Ladies and gentleman! Welcome with shouts and applause the most illustrious of all challengers this Stadium ever received! The glorious King of Games: MUTOU YUGI!

Fireworks exploded as the announced Duelist left his pit on the D-Wheel prepared for him. The crowd was going wild. That was an unprecedented event. For the first time, Mutou Yugi was publicly participating in a Riding Duel. And his opponent was no less brilliant than him.

—And now, ladies and gentleman, shout out the name of our great star! Neo Domino City bowed to his strength! The incomparable champion, the King of Riding Duels: JACK ATLAS!

To the shouts of “Jack! Jack!”, the second competitor appears on the track, also accompanied by fireworks and explosions. Crossing the track on his Wheel of Fortune, the champion repeats the ritual he always performs when he’s called to his battlefield. Drawing attention to himself while pointing at the sky, he lets out his battle cry:

—There’s only one King! And that’s me!

The expectators go crazy. They were used to seeing the King’s show, but this time, his opponent was of the highest caliber. Jack stops by the starting line, next to his challenger. His pride wouldn’t let it appear on his face, but he was taken by the most profound emotions. And the challenger by his side wasn’t any less excited.

—I hope you don’t mind having to change your catchphrase after this Duel, Atlas-san – Yugi joked, a smile full of anticipation on his face.

—You might be the King of Games, but you’re in my realm now, Mutou Yugi-san. I won’t hold back for even a second.

—That is exactly what I want.

The two Duelists focus on the track in front of them, waiting for the announcement of the MC. Both were certain that this would be a Duel to be remembered.

— _Duel Mode, on. Autopilot: Standby_ – the computers in both D-Wheels announce, finishing the preparations for that match.

—Are you ready? Let the match begin! _Riding Duel: Acceleration!_

— _Duel!_ – both competitors exclaim in unison. **(Both: 8000 LP)**

The riders accelerate. The one who got to the first turn would get to play first. Yugi seemed to be in the lead for a moment, but that was only a part of Jack’s show: in the last moments, the Wheel of Fortune sped up enough to get past the King of the Games’ D-Wheel and secure the first round for Neo Domino’s champion.

—The King’s position is one that everyone wants to reach! He must always be ahead of the others, as it’s in his nature to be chased! My turn! – Jack announces, taking one of the monsters in his hand. — I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**! – a small fire monster holding a mallet and a tuning fork appears on the field, flying besides Jack’s D-Wheel.

—Tuner monster...

—And he won’t come alone, King of Games! I activate Red Resonator’s effect! When he’s Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Appear, **Gash the Dust Lord (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1200)**! – a shadowy swordsman appears next to the Tuner.

—Jack Atlas already prepares one of his combos!

—I Tune the Level 4 Gash the Dust Lord with the Level 2 Red Resonator! – the small fiend creates sound waves with his tuning fork, dissolving into two green rings. The swordsman passes through those rings, transforming into a set of four stars representing its Level, while a light passes through this tunnel, bringing forth a new monster to the track. **(4 + 2 = 6)** – Crimson souls, become one at this very moment. Tremble before the Ruler’s might! Synchro Summon! Appear, **Red Wyvern (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – a majestic flaming dragon crosses the skies following the Wheel of Fortune.

—Here it is! This Duel’s first Synchro Summon, Red Wyvern! The King does not intend to go easy!

—Of course! My opponent is no one other than the King of Games! While facing such an opponent, going easy even for a moment can cause my defeat!

—I feel flattered... – Yugi comments, admiring Jack’s dragon.

—And now it’s time to make sure that won’t happen. I activate a Spell Card! **Supply Squad (Continuous Spell Card)**! Now, once per turn, when a monster I control is destroyed, I can draw 1 card! I end my turn!

—Well, I cannot disappoint you, right, Mr. Champion? That would be very disrespectful! – Yugi accelerates before drawing his card. — My turn! I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)**!

—Oh! Mutou Yugi begins his turn with a Fusion Summon already!

—The Materials I choose are **Buster Blader (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2300)** and **Curse of Dragonfire (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 5/ATK 2000/DEF 1500)** from my hand! – the two monsters appear in the air. A portal then swallows them, bringing a new monster in their place. — The powerful dragonslayer! Here and now, combine with one of your prey and mark your strength in history! Fusion Summon! The most skillful swordsman, killer of dragons! **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)**! – a powerful warrior appears, holding a long sword created to kill dragons.

—The challenger answer to the champion’s dragon with a dragon killer! Is this Mutou Yugi’s declaration of war?!

—Hmph! It doesn’t matter how many hunters you bring, the King’s dragons won’t fall down so easily! I activate Red Wyvern’s effect! Once while this card is face-up on the field, if there is a monster on the field with higher ATK than this card, I can destroy the monster with the highest ATK on the field! Your hunter will be destroyed! – the dragon expels flames from its mouth, and fires them at the swordsman. The warrior simply defends himself using his sword, and the flames do not reach him. — What?!

—I’m sorry, Atlas-san, but while Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman is on the field, Dragon monster my opponent controls can’t activate their effects! And not only that, they also get all changed to Defense Position! – Jack watches his dragon assume a less aggressive posture. — And there’s more! Buster Blader gains 1000 ATK for each Dragon monster on my opponent’s field and Graveyard, and when he attacks a Defense Position monster, he causes piecing damage to my opponent! **(Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman: ATK 2800 → 3800)**

—The King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas, is now under heavy assault!

—Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman! Attack Red Wyvern! _Destruction Sword Flash!_ – the knight dashes forward with his sword, destroying Jack’s dragon with a single cut. **(Jack: 8000 → 6200 LP)**

—I must admit that was a good move. But it won’t be enough to defeat me! I activate Supply Squad’s effect! When a monster I control is destroyed, I can draw 1 card! – Jack gets another card from his Deck.

—I activate my own **Supply Squad (Continuous Spell Card)**! I end my turn!

—I see... So you understand the danger you’re in here.

—Don’t think I’ll underestimate you, Mr. Champion. I’ll give it my all from the beginning!

—That’s how it should be! The King’s Duels should entertain the public! My turn! I Normal Summon **Barrier Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 800)**! – another small demon appears on the track, with an energy generator mounted on its back. — And then, since I control a Tuner monster, I can Special Summon **Magical King Moonstar (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 900/DEF 600)** from my hand!

—You’re already preparing another Synchro, huh?

—The King’s onslaught cannot stop. I activate Magical King Moonstar’s effect! By targeting 1 monster on my field or Graveyard, I can make Moonstar’s Level become the same as that target’s! I choose the Red Wyvern in my Graveyard! **(Magical King Moonstar: Level 3 → 6)** I tune the Level 6 Magical King Moonster with the Level 1 Barrier Resonator! – the synchronization tunnel forms itself again, with one ring and six stars. **(6 + 1 = 7)** – The beating pulse of a new Ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, **Chaos King Archfiend (Fiend/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2600)**! – a new flaming demon appears on the field.

—Chaos King Archfiend...

—And the King Summons another Synchro! Chaos King Archfiend! Will it be able to turn the tides of the game now?

—Chaos King Archfiend, attack Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!

—Buster Blader’s ATK is 3800! Why are you attacking with a 2600 ATK Chaos King Archfiend?

—Maybe you don’t really deserve your title of King of Games, if you even need to ask a question like that... It’s obviously because of an effect! When Chaos King Archfiend attacks, I can switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters my opponent controls until the end of the Battle Phase! **(Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman: ATK 3800 → 2500/DEF 2500 → 3800)** Destroy him, Chaos King Archfiend! – the demon defeats the warrior using the blades in its arms. **(Mutou Yugi: 8000 → 7900 LP)**

—In a single move, Jack Atlas manages to get rid of the dragon killer!

—Not bad, Mr. Champion... Since a monster I control was destroyed, I can draw 1 card with Supply Squad’s effect! – Yugi gets his new card.

—I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—Well, I think this is good enough as a warm up...

—Hmph! If you don’t start to play seriously at once, you’ll be crushed before you know it!

—I know. You’re quite the adversary. But I have faith in the Heart of the Cards! My turn! – Yugi draws 1 more card. — And my faith rewards me with the Field Spell, **Gateway to Chaos (Field Spell Card)**! When this card is activated, I can add 1 “Gaia The Fierce Knight” monster from my Deck to my hand! I add **Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2300/DEF 2100)** , and I’ll then Special Summon him! – a knight mounting a dragon appears on the track, holding two massive lances. — If only my opponent controls a monster, I can Special Summon Lord Gaia from my hand! And now, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, **Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman (Dragon/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 300)**!

—Tuner monster?!

—W-w-w-what?! Mutou Yugi Summoned a Tuner monster!

—Exactly, Atlas-san... As you wished, I’ll start to take you seriously now! I activate Buster Whelp’s effect! When he’s Normal Summoned, I can add 1 “Destruction Sword” card from my Deck to my hand! I add the Tuner monster, **Dragon Buster Destruction Sword (Dragon/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 300)** from my Deck to my hand! – Yugi reveals the added dragon. — I’ll then activate Buster Whelp’s second effect! I can Tribute him to Special Summon 1 “Buster Blader” from my Graveyard! Return, **Buster Blader (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2600 → 3100/DEF 2300)**! – the dragonslayer returns to the field.

—So you brought back that swordsman...

—I’m not finished, Atlas-san. I activate Gateway to Chaos’s effect! When one or more monsters are sent from the field or the hand to the Graveyard, this card gains 1 Spell Counter for each monster sent! **(Gateway to Chaos: 0 → 1 Spell Counter)** And then, I activate Dragon Buster’s effect from my hand! I can equip it to a “Buster Blader” monster I control!  – the small dragon offers the sword in its mouth to the hunter, who wields it together with its own, and stands beside him. — Finally, Dragon Buster’s second effect! When it is equiped to a monster, I can Special Summon it from my Spell  & Trap Zone! Come, **Dragon Buster Destruction Sword (Dragon/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Nível 1/ATK 400/DEF 300)**!

—A Tuner monster...

—I tune the Level 7 Buster Blader with the Level 1 Dragon Buster Destruction Sword! – another synchronization tunnel appears. **(7 + 1 = 8)** — The supreme form of the dragonslayer’s companion reveals itself! Beat your wings that one day devoted themselves to destruction! Synchro Summon! Appear, **Buster Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Nível 8/ATK 1200/DEF 2800)**! – the adult form of the little dragon previously Summoned appears on the track, in Defense Position, while more Counters are placed on the Field Spell. **(Gateway to Chaos: 1 → 3 Spell Counters)**

—After a Fusion Summon, Mutou Yugi surprises us with a Synchro Summon!

—I activate Buster Dragon’s effect! While I control no “Buster Blader” monsters, I can Special Summon 1 “Buster Blader” from my Graveyard! Revive again, **Buster Blader (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2600 → 3600/DEF 2300)**!

—Why did his ATK go up to 3600? Buster Blader gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster the opponent has on their field or Graveyard. My only Dragon is the Red Wyvern in my Graveyard! His ATK should be 3100!

—This is another of my Buster Dragon’s effects! While he’s on the field, all monsters my opponent controls become Dragons! **(Chaos King Archfiend: Fiend → Dragon)**

—Hmph! You’re gonna insist on this “dragonslaying” theme?

—Don’t worry, Mr. Champion... This isn’t my plan at the moment. I overlay the Level 7 Buster Blader and Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight!

—What did you say?!

—Unbelievable! Mutou Yugi follows his plays with an Xyz Summon! – the two monsters turn into shining brown orbs that fly together through a portal. The portal explodes, and a new monster comes out of the explosion.

—Skilled magician of darkness! With your formidable illusion powers, shatter the sense of reality itself! Xyz Summon! Appear, **Ebon Illusion Magician (Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2100/2 Xyz Materials)**! – the powerful magician appears on the field.

—I wasn’t expecting an Xyz Summon... – Jack just couldn’t contain his emotions with that Duel anymore. — This is it, Mutou Yugi! This is how the King’s worthy opponent should play!

—This is only the beginning, Atlas-san! I activate Ebon Illusion Magician’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster Normal Monster from my hand or Deck! **(Ebon Illusion Magician: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)** Appear! My most powerful servant! **Dark Magician (Spellcaster/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)**! – Yugi’s ace appears next to his Xyz version.

—It’s here at last! Mutou Yugi’s ace monster, Dark Magician!

—Here I go, Atlas-san! Dark Magician, attack Chaos King Archfiend! – the monster prepares to cast his spell. — At this time, I activate Ebon Illusion Magician’s second effect! When a Spellcaster Normal Monster declares an attack, I can banish 1 card my opponent controls! I target your Chaos King Archfiend! _Black Illusion!_ – the Xyz Monster uses his rod to create a magical portal that swallows the demon.

—What?!

—Since your monster was banished, and not destroyed, you can’t draw a card with Supply Squad’s effect. And now, my Dark Magician is free to attack directly! Go, Dark Magician! _Dark Magic Attack!_ – the wizard’s spell is launched directly against Jack. **(Jack: 6200 → 3700 LP)** — And then, Ebon Illusion Magician! Direct attack! _Ebon Illusion Attack!_

—If this attack goes through, the King will only have 1200 Life Points left!

—The first attack went through, but no direct attack will reach me from now on! I activate a Trap, **King’s Consonance (Normal Trap Card)**! When an opponent’s monster declares a direct attack, I can negate that attack, and then, by banishing the appropriate Materials from my Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Level 8 or lower Synchro Monster!

—What?!

—I tune the Level 4 Gash the Dust Lord and the Level 3 Magical King Moonstar with the Level 1 Barrier Resonator! – the monsters reappear on the track to form the synchronization tunnel once again. **(4 + 3 + 1 = 8)** — The Ruler’s roar will now make Heaven and Earth tremble! Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your body! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – Jack’s ace appears in the sky with an explosion of flames.

—It’s finally here! The King’s ace, Red Dragon Archfiend!

—Red Dragon Archfiend... You finally arrived – Yugi smiles while watching his opponent’s ace enter the field. — Atlas-san. You said that you wouldn’t let any other direct attack go through for the rest of this Duel. Are you perhaps underestimating me?

—Far from it. The King’s words are absolute! You won’t reach me again! I’m Dueling with all that I have, and my Red Dragon Archfiend will prove it at this very moment!

—Come and try, then! I end my turn!

—My turn! – Jack draws 1 more card. — I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend’s effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Effect Monsters with an ATK equal to or lower than this monster’s, and then, inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each monster destroyed! _Absolute Power Flame!_ – the dragon creates flames with its hands, and destroys Ebon Illusion Magician and Buster Dragon. **(Yugi: 7900 → 6900 LP)**

—Yeah, I can see you’re taking this seriously... But I’ll activate Gateway to Chaos’s effect! It gains 2 more Spell Counters now! **(Gateway to Chaos: 3 → 5 Spell Counters)** Also, since a monster on my field was destroyed, Supply Squad lets me draw 1 card!

—That won’t help you now! Battle! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Dark Magician! _Crimson Hellburning of Scorch!_ – the dragon shoots its flames towards Yugi’s monsters again, this time, taking out his ace, the last one standing. **(Yugi: 6900 → 6400 LP)** — And with that, you ace is gone! How do you feel about that?

—... – Yugi doesn’t answer. — Gateway to Chaos gains another Spell Counter. **(Gateway to Chaos: 5 → 6 Spell Counters)**

—Hum? Has the cat got your tongue? The shock of losing your ace was that strong? Well, it doesn’t matter, as long as you can keep Dueling. I Set one card and end my turn!

—It’s not that the cat got my tongue... It’s just that this Duel is so amazing that I can’t find my words – the King of Games finally answers, smiling. — My turn! I activate **Fusion Recovery (Normal Spell Card)**! I can add 1 “Polymerization” and 1 Fusion Material that was used previously from my Graveyard to my hand! I’ll get back Polymerization and Curse of Dragonfire! And then, I activate **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)**!

—Mutou Yugi makes a second Fusion Summon in this Duel!

—The Materials I choose are **Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2300/DEF 2100)** and **Curse of Dragonfire (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 5/ATK 2000/DEF 1500)**! – once again, the fusion portal appears, uniting the monsters in a new form. — The most fearsome and valiant knight! The infernal cursed dragon! Combine here and now and mark your strength in history! Fusion Summon! The fastest of dragon hunters! **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion (Dragon/Fusion/Effect/WIND/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)**! – the knight reappears, using the dragon as a new mount.

—Another dragon hunter? Don’t you think that theme is getting old?

—I think it’s really appropriate – Yugi answers, smiling. — 6 is the maximum number of Spell Counters that Gateway to Chaos can handle, so it won’t gain any more. But I’ll activate Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion’s effect! I can add 1 **Spiral Spear Strike (Continuous Spell Card)** from my Deck to my hand! I’ll then activate it, and Set another card!

—Do you really think that dragon hunter will be able to take me down on its own?

—I’d say he’s tough enough for that. But you’re mistaken: he won’t fight alone! When this is the only card in my hand, I can Normal Summon it without Tributing! Come, **Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2300/DEF 2100)**! – another knight appears on the track. — Now, battle! Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion, attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! And when Gaia attacks, I can activate his effect! The attacked monster’s battle position is at my discretion! Scarlight will go into Defense Position! – the dragon retreats into a defensive posture.

—That can’t be!

—That looks familiar, doesn’t it? – Yugi asks, referring to the previous incident with Chaos King Archfiend. — And there’s more! While Spiral Spear Strike is on the field, Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion inflicts piercing damage to my opponent! Go, Gaia! _Double Soaring Lance!_ – the knight flies on his dragon, stabbing Jack’s ace with his lances. **(Jack: 3700 → 3600 LP)**

—Since a monster I controlled was destroyed, Supply Squad lets me draw 1 card!  – Jack announces, getting a new card.

—I’ll now activate Spiral Spear Strike’s second effect! Since Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion inflicted piercing battle damage to my opponent, I can draw 2 cards and discard 1! – Yugi does as stated. — I’ll discard **Sphere Kuriboh (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200)**. And now, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight! Direct attack! _Spiral Shaver!_

—I thought I already said it! No direct attack will go through! I activate a Trap! **Reject Reborn (Normal Trap Card)**! When an opponent’s monster declares a direct attack, I can end the Battle Phase, and then, Special Summon 1 Tuner monster and 1 Synchro Monster from my Graveyard with their effects negated! Return! **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**!

—The King manages to defend himself and is already starting to setup his counterattack! What an impressive Duel we’re witnessing! None of them can give in for even a moment!

—As expected... I really can’t get careless. I end my turn!

—My turn! Yugi-san! Prepare to meet the true extent of my abilities! – Jack accelerated the Wheel of Fortune even more, leaving Yugi, who was trying to keep up, behind. — I tune the Level 8 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with the Level 2 Red Resonator! – the synchronization process this time was different. The two monsters were surrounded by a pillar of fire and ascended into a flaming portal in the sky, unlocking a new stage of evolution for Jack’s ace. **(8 + 2 = 10)** — Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth! Synchro Summon! **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)**!

—There it is! One of Red Dragon Archfiend’s evolutions, Bane! What can the King of Games do now?!

—I Normal Summon **Synkron Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**! – another small fiend appears on the track. — And then, I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane’s effect! By Tributing 1 monster, I can Special Summon 1 “Red Dragon Archfiend” monster from my Graveyard! – the fiend leaves the field. — Return once more, **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**!

—You’re back, Scarlight...

—And that’s not all. Synkron Resonator’s effect! When he’s sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add 1 “Resonator” monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Red Resonator! – Jack recovers his monster. — And then, I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend’s effect! I destroy all Special Summoned Effect Monsters with an ATK equal to or lower than his, and inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each monster destroyed! _Absolute Power Flame!_ – Scarlight’s flames destroy Yugi’s Fusion Monster. **(Yugi: 6400 → 5900 LP)**

—I draw 1 card with Supply Squad’s effect!

—Battle! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight! _Crimson Hellburning of Scorch!_ – the dragon spits flames towards Yugi’s knight, incinerating him. **(Yugi: 5900 →** **5200 LP)** — And now, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane, attack directly! _Great Summit Breaker!_ – the dragon attacks the King of Games himself by using the blades on its arms. **(Yugi: 5200 → 1700 LP)**

—And with that, Yugi’s Life has dropped drastically! Is it even possible for him to recover?!

—I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane’s effect! When he inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from my Graveyard and 1 from my Deck, both with the same Level, in Defense Position! Appear! From my Graveyard, **Synkron Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**! From my Deck, **Mirror Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—More Tuners... Are you going to...?!

—I tune the Level 8 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with the Level 1 Mirror Resonator! – the two monsters light up, and then ignite and begin to fuse, unlocking another stage for Red Dragon Archfiend. **(8 + 1 = 9)** — Oh, Demon King, unleashed from the darkness of the abyss! Let your fury explode! Synchro Summon! **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 9/ATK 3200/DEF 2500)**! – another dragon appears from an explosion of flames.

—The King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas, is now with two of his biggest monster on the field: Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane! Is this the end of the Duel for Mutou Yugi?!

—I end my turn!

“That Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss... If I’m not mistaken, its effect is...” – Yugi thought.

—On your End Phase, I activate a Trap! **Eternal Soul (Continuous Trap Card)**! While this card is on the field, “Dark Magician” isn’t affected by my opponent’s card effects, and if this card leaves the field, all of my monsters are destroyed, but once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 “Dark Magician” from my hand or Graveyard! And I’ll activate this effect now!

—But you won’t resolve it this turn! I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss’s effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up card on the field, and negate its effects until the end of the turn! – the dragon prevents Yugi’s effect from working.

“As I thought... Which means that if I do that again, it will be negated... But I need to Special Summon another monster this turn. If I can do that, victory will be mine. The card I drew with Supply Squad might help with this... Now... I need to believe that my Deck will answer me.”

—Let’s go, Atlas-san! My turn! – Yugi draws a new card, and smiles after looking at it. — I’m banishing 1 LIGHT monster, **Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman (Dragon/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 300)** , and 1 DARK monster, **Dragon Buster Destruction Sword (Dragon/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 300)** , from my Graveyard!

—This is...!

—Cut through light and darkness with your sword’s destructive power! Legendary supreme soldier, **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (Warrior/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – the ultimate Chaos warrior appears on the field. — I now activate his effect! I can target 1 monster on the field, and banish that target! I choose Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!

—I activate Abyss’s effect again! Once per turn, I can negate the effects of 1 face-up card on the field until the end of the turn! Your monster won’t affect me!

—Heh... Just as planned!

—What?

—I activate the effect of the Field Spell, Gateway to Chaos! By removing 3 Spell Counters, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! I add **Super Soldier Ritual (Ritual Spell Card)** , and then I’ll activate it! **(Gateway to Chaos: 6 → 3 Spell Counters)**

—Impressive! After utilizing Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, Mutou Yugi now performs a Ritual Summon! What other secrets might be hiding in the Deck of the King of Games?!

—By this card’s effect, I must Tribute monsters from my hand or field whose total Levels equal 8, to Ritual Summon 1 “Black Luster Soldier” Ritual Monster from my hand. But right now, I’ll use the combined effects of **Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2300/DEF 2100)** and **Sphere Kuriboh (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200)** from my Graveyard! When I perform a Ritual Summon, I can banish those monsters from my Graveyard as the Tributes!

—From the Graveyard?

—A soul called by the light! A soul driven by darkness! Souls of light and darkness, combine to create the light of chaos! Ritual Summon! Descend, **Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier (Warrior/Ritual/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – another version of the legendary supreme soldier appears on the track.

—Hmph... Once again with those knights... But none of them comes even close to my monsters! Aren’t you tired of using those dragonslayers against me? I’m starting to feel insulted!

—No, Atlas-san... This time, I’m going to fight you by using _my own dragon_.

—What did you say?!

—Dark Magician isn’t my only ace monster! I’m Tributing Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier e Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning! **(Gateway to Chaos: 3 → 5 Spell Counters)**

—You’re Tributing them?!

—Mutou Yugi just announced that he’s Tributing his two 3000 ATK knights?! What kind of monster would be worth such a sacrifice?!

—Roaring dragon of black-steel! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring forth destruction to all my enemies! Come forth, **Gandora X, the Dragon of Destruction (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—A 0 ATK monster?!

——Maybe you don’t really deserve your title of King of Riding Duels, if you even need to ask a question like that... It’s obviously because of an effect! – Yugi answers, hitting Jack with words he knows really well. — When Gandora X is Summoned, I can destroy all other monsters on the field, and then, my opponent takes damage equals to the highest ATK among those destroyed monsters, and Gandora gains that same amount of ATK! Go, Gandora X! _Destroy Cross Giga Rays!_ – red rays are emitted from the crystals that run through Gandora’s body, destroying the three monsters Jack had on the field, and inflicting damage equal to his dragon's power. The impact of the explosion throws Jack back, the Wheel of Fortune spinning uncontrollably, allowing Yugi to take the lead in the race for the first time since the start of the Duel. **(Jack: 3600 → 100 LP) (Gandora X: ATK 0 → 3500) (Gateway to Chaos: 5 → 6 Spell Counters)**

—I-i-i-incredible! What a turnabout! Will this be the end of our champion?!

—When Synkron Resonator is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add 1 “Resonator” monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Mirror Resonator! And since a monster I controlled was destroyed, I can draw 1 card with Supply Squad’s effect! – Jack declares, after taking control of his D-Wheel back.

—I activate Eternal Soul’s effect once again, to Special Summon my ace from the Graveyard! Return, my loyal servant! **Dark Magician (Spellcaster/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)**! – the wizard returns to the track. — Both of my aces are facing you now, Atlas-san. Maybe the title of “King” really suits me better after all! Go, Dark Magician! Attack him directly! _Dark Magic Attack!_

—Looks like you have really bad memory, Yugi-san! I said that no direct attack would go through! I activate the effect of **Battle Fader (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** from my hand! When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card and end the Battle Phase! – a new fiend appears on the field, the swing of his pendulum preventing the attack of the wizard.

—This can’t be! Is that the card you drew with Supply Squad?!

—Exactly! Looks like the title of King doesn’t want to let go of me!

Yugi was perplexed by the man who was chasing him through the track. He was sure he would win that turn, but he had forgotten the most important thing: Duels are unpredictable. And he could not forgive himself for having forgotten that. It was, after all, one of the reasons he loved this game so much.

—I end my turn! And now, on my End Phase, Gandora X’s effect activates, halving my Life Points! **(Yugi: 1700 → 850 LP)** Come, Atlas-san! It the title of King is really yours, come and claim it from me!

—This is what I meant to do from the beginning! My turn! I activate **Pot of Avarice (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I shuffle 5 monsters from my Graveyard back into my Deck, and I draw 2 cards! I choose Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane, Red Wyvern, and Synkron Resonator! – Jack recovers his cards and draws new ones. — Great! Mutou Yugi-san! I’m sorry for this, but starting today, I’ll not only be the King of Riding Duels, but the King of Games as well! I Normal Summon **Mirror Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! And I activate its effect! When I perform a Synchro Summon, I can treat this card’s Level as the Level of a monster my opponent controls! I choose your Dark Magician! **(Mirror Resonator: Level 1 → 7)**

—My Dark Magician?!

—Yugi-san! Your ace monster will be a stepping stone to my victory! I tune the Level 1 Battle Fader with the Level 7 Mirror Resonator! **(1 + 7 = 8)** Rend the obsidian darkness and  scorch Heaven and Earth, isoleted, absolute Ruler! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might! Synchro Summon! **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**!

—Another Red Dragon Archfiend...

—And he’s not alone! I Special Summon **Synkron Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** from my hand, since there’s a Synchro Monster on the field! And then, I activate a Spell Card! **Tuner’s High (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I discard 1 monster, and I can then Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from my Deck with the same Type and Attribute as that discard, but with 1 Level more! I discard my **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**! Appear! **Flare Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1300)**!

—And now, the King’s supreme ace will appear in this Duel!

—I double tune the Level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with the Level 3 Flare Resonator and the Level 1 Synkron Resonator! – the 3 monsters are surrounded by a ball of fire, that starts emanating an ominous pitch-black smoke as the dragon reaches its final evolution. **(8 + 3 + 1 = 12)** — Oh, aloof and absolute God of Destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Synchro Summon! **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 12/ATK 4000/DEF 3500)**! – Jack’s ace’s most demonic version appears on the field with a loud roar. — Flare Resonator’s effect raises the ATK of the Synchro Monster that uses it as Material by 300 points, and Synkron Resonator’s effect adds 1 “Resonator” monster from my Graveyard to my hand. But by this point, none of that really matters. **(Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity: ATK 4000 → 4300)**

—Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity... So, it ends here...

—Mutou Yugi-san! This is the end of this Duel! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, attack Dark Magician! _Crimson Absolute Break!_ – the dragon unites its upper hands like a hammer, concentrating all of its power, and strikes the wizard with all of its strength, destroying it and taking the rest of Yugi’s Life Points. **(Yugi: 850 → 0 LP)**

—It's settled! The winner of this clash of titans is the King of Riding Duels! No, the New King of the Games! JAAAACK ... ATLAAAAAS!

Both riders stop their D-Wheels and dismount. Yugi removes his helmet and sighs. He had lost that battle, but that defeat only seemed to have further increased his passion for Duel Monsters. As he pondered this, Jack approached him, with his helmet under his arm.

—Thank you for this incredible match, Atlas-san. It’s been a while since I had a Duel like this.

—The same goes for me, Yugi-san.

The two shake hands, while the audience was shouting both of their names. That would be a Duel that neither would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	2. Fusion clash – Yuki Judai vs. Shiun’in Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 26/01/2016.

There was a chase going down at the docks. A brown-haired boy was trying at all costs to fool a slightly younger, blue-haired child who was on his trail. As much as he did not like to admit it, he was getting used to it. He had graduated from the Duel Academia a few years before Akaba Leo had turned it into a military training center, and had spent the past few months getting rid of his Duel Soldiers, who had come to try to recruit him into his army.

Apparently, he wasn’t doing that job very well today.

—Damn, these guys never get tired... – he grunts, noticing a detour ahead that he could use to escape. “Awesome! Eat dust, Duel Soldier!”

— _Kuri kuri!_ – said a small Duel Spirit, speaking in a language that only the young man could understand.

—Huh? What is it, Winged Kuriboh? I don’t have time now!

— _Kuri kuri! Kuri kuri!_

—I just told I don’t have time fo... – he started while he was taking the turn, stopping after noticing where he was headed. — A dead end?!

— _Kuri kuri! Kuri!_

—You should have said it sooner, jeez!

—Looks like you have nowhere to run – the chased boy gulped after hearing that voice behind him. He had been caught.

The blue-haired boy was smiling. Finally, it was in front of him. His first target. He received that assignment directly from the Professor. It was his final test. If he could defeat the prodigy of the original Duel Academia, he would prove that he was a good enough Duel Soldier to participate on the missions at the front. The Professor placed great trust in him. He had already demonstrated his skills countless times in his training, and it was definitely possible that he could defeat the opponent assigned to him.

—Do you have any idea of how hard it was to find you? It wasn’t a fun hunt either. You can hide as well as a rat – the boy scoffed, taking a new lollipop out of his pocket as he spat out the stick of the one he had finished eating. He liked challenges, but that prey, for someone who was supposed to have amazing skills as a Duelist, seemed far more interested in avoiding confrontation.

—You’ve been following me around for days... Has your Professor not taught you guys when to give up? When old Samejima told me about you, he forgot to mention how persistent your bunch is... – the “prey” answered.

—You can’t escape anymore, Yuki Judai. Cut the crap and let’s Duel at once.

—I already told your friends that I defeated. I have no intention to join your Academia.

—The Professor is no longer interested in your help. I’m not here to recruit you. I’m here to defeat you and take you as a prisoner – the boy activates his Duel Disk, ready to finally start his first real hunt.

— _Be careful, Judai... This kid seems to be more skilled than the other Duelists they sent_ – advised a familiar voice, heard only by the brown-haired boy.

—Chill out, Yubel... I don’t intend to lose here – he answers, with a smile on his face. — You, what’s your name? You really look different from the others they’ve sent.

—I’m Shiun’in Sora. You’re about to learn if I’m different or not. **(Sora: 8000 LP)**

—My, my... I’m really an incurable Duel freak... Even in a situation like this, I can’t help but to get excited. **(Judai: 8000 LP)**

— _Duel!_ – both exclaim in unison.

—I’ll take the first turn! – the ex-Slifer Red announces, and then analyzes his five card hand. — Come! **Elemental HERO Sparkman (Warrior/Normal/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1400)**! – the lightning hero appears on the field. — I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—That’s it? I wonder if you’re hiding your game, or if all the stories I heard about you were just exaggerating... My turn! Draw! – Sora draws his sixth card. — I Normal Summon **Fluffal Leo (Fairy/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1500)**! – an adorable plush lion enters the field.

—Oh, how cute! And he has the same ATK as Sparkman. Can you really talk bad about my move?

—You haven’t seen anything, Yuki Judai... When Fluffal Leo declares an attack, he gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!

—Oh, ok...

—Go, Fluffal Leo! Attack Sparkman! **(Fluffal Leo: ATK 1600 → 2100)** – the lion jumps over the hero, destroying him with his claws. **(Judai: 8000 → 7500 LP)**

—I activate a Trap! **Hero Signal (Normal Trap Card)**! When an “Elemental HERO” monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower “Elemental HERO” monster in its place! Come, **Elemental HERO Woodsman (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)**! – a new hero appears on the field, on his knees, in Defense Position.

—You won’t be able to defend yourself for long. I Set 1 card and end my turn! **(Fluffal Leo: ATK 2100 → 1600)**

—Well then, I already confirmed you’re different from the others... Everyone else that came after me used cheap copies of Chronos-sensei’s Deck... You seem to have your own personality.

—I told you to cut the crap and play already! I already lost too much time with you, I want to finish this mission once and for all!

—Alright, alright... It’s already time to start playing seriously. My turn! Draw! – Judai gets a new card. — On my Standby Phase, I activate Woodsman’s effect! I can add 1  **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)** from my Deck to my hand! And then, I’ll activate it!

—Finally...

—I’ll fuse Woodsman on the field with **Elemental HERO Lady Heat (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1000)** from my hand! – the fusion portal appears behind Judai, the two chosen monsters jump inside, and a new warrior comes out of it. — Fusion Summon! Come, **Elemental HERO Gaia (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2200/DEF 2600)**! – a powerful hero appears on the field.

—Elemental HERO Gaia...

—I activate Gaia’s effect! When he’s Fusion Summoned, I can halve the ATK of a monster on the field, and add that same amount to Gaia’s ATK until the end of the turn! **(Fluffal Leo: ATK 1600 → 800) (Elemental HERO Gaia: ATK 2200 → 3000)**

—What?!

—Go, Gaia! Attack Fluffal Leo! _Continental Hammer!_ – the warrior uses his enormous rock fists to smash the plush toy. **(Sora: 8000 → 5800 LP)**

—I activate a Trap! **Fluffal Crane (Normal Trap Card)**! When a “Fluffal” monster I control is destroyed by my opponent, I can add that monster back to my hand, and then draw another card! – Sora gets his monster back and increases his hand advantage.

— _It looks a lot like the play you did last turn-nya..._ – says another spirit accompanying Judai.

—True that, Daitokuji-sensei... This boy... It looks like he could be someone like me, if he hadn’t been trained in that new Academia...

—What are you mumbling there? If you’re done, end your turn!

—You’re an impatient one, eh? Since you took so long to catch me, why don’t you try to enjoy the Duel a little more? I Set 1 card and end my turn! **(Elemental HERO Gaia: ATK 3000 → 2200)**

—There is nothing to enjoy! This isn’t a Duel, this is a hunt! My turn! Draw! I Normal Summon **Edge Imp Saw (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1000)**! – a sinister-looking saw monster appears. — When it is Normal Summoned, I can send 1 “Fluffal” monster from my hand to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards, and then place 1 card from my hand on the top or the bottom of my Deck! – Sora sends Fluffal Cat to the Graveyard, draws his cards, and returns 1 card to the bottom of the Deck. — I got just what I needed! I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)**!

—Heh... So you’re also getting serious now!

—The Materials I choose are **Fluffal Leo (Fairy/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1500)** and **Edge Imp Saw (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1000)**! – the fusion portal appears once again. — Iron blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and reveal a new power and form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! **Frightfur Leo (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – a monstrous plush lion appears on the field, laughing maniacally.

—Now Mr. Lion doesn’t look so cute anymore...

—And you should be very afraid of him... I activate Frightfur Leo’s effect! I can destroy 1 face-up monster my opponent controls, and inflict damage to him equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster!

—What?!

—Get him, Frightfur Leo! – the monster shoots the various saws in his body towards Judai’s hero, destroying him. **(Judai: 7500 → 5300 LP)** – Frightfur Leo can’t attack directly the turn he uses this effect. I end my turn!

—My turn! Draw! Reverse card, open! **Fusion Reserve (Normal Trap Card)**! With this, I add the Fusion Material Monster, **Elemental HERO Ocean (Warrior/Effect/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1200)** from my Deck, and 1 **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)** from my Graveyard to my hand! And then, I fuse both Elemental HERO Ocean and  **Elemental HERO Neos (Warrior/Normal/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)** from my hand! – the fusion portal reappears once again in this Duel. — Fusion Summon! Come, **Elemental HERO Absolute Zero (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/WATER/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—It surpassed Leo’s ATK...

—I’m not done yet! I Normal Summon **Card Trooper (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 400/DEF 400)**! – a small combat robot appears by the hero’s side. — And I activate its effect! By sending the top 3 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn! – Judai sends two Traps and a monster to the Graveyard. **(Card Trooper: ATK 400 →1900)** — Battle! Absolute Zero, attack Frightfur Leo! _Freezing at Moment!_ – the warrior advances, leaving a trail of frozen air behind him, and strikes the lion, freezing its body and breaking it apart. **(Sora: 5800 → 5700 LP)** — And now, Card Trooper, attack directly! – Sora himself is now hit by an attack. **(Sora: 5700 → 3800 LP)** — I end my turn. Don’t you think you should give up? **(Card Trooper: ATK 1900 → 400)**

—No way! The Professor is counting on me! And I didn’t even begin to sweat! My turn! Draw! – Sora smiles after drawing his card. — I activate a Continuous Spell, **Frightfur Factory (Continuous Spell Card)**! With this card, I can Fusion Summon a “Frightfur” monster by banishing 1 “Fusion” or “Polymerization” Spell Card from my Graveyard!

—A permanent supply of Fusions...

—I’ll banish Polymerization from my Graveyard, and fuse **Fluffal Sheep (Fairy/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 400/DEF 800)** with **Edge Imp Chain (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1800)** from my hand! Demonic chain of destruction! Sharp fangs! Become one at this moment and reveal a new power and form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! **Frightfur Sheep (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 5/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**!

—That monster’s ATK is lower than Absolute Zero... Hehe, get it?

—Spare me of your jokes... I activate Edge Imp Chain’s effect! When it is sent from the field or hand to the Graveyard, I can add 1 “Frightfur” card from my Deck to my hand! I add **Frightfur Fusion (Normal Spell Card)**! And now, I Normal Summon **Fluffal Dog (Fairy/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)**! – an adorable plush dog appears by the abomination’s side. — When Fluffal Dog is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 “Fluffal” monster or 1 “Edge Imp Sabres” from my Deck to my hand! I’ll add **Edge Imp Sabres (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800)**! And now, Frightfur Sheep, attack Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!

—Eh?! Are you really attacking with a weaker monster?!

—You’ll understand soon enough! – the creature shoots metal projectiles against the hero, who catches all of them with his hands, freezes them, and throws them back, destroying Sora’s Fusion. **(Sora: 3800 → 3300 LP)** — Now, I activate Frightfur Sheep’s effect! Once per turn, when Frightfur Sheep is destroyed, I can revive her with 800 more ATK! Return! **Frightfur Sheep (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 5/ATK 2000 → 2800/DEF 2000)**!

—Oh, no!

—Go, Frightfur Sheep! And this time, destroy that puny hero! – this time, Sora’s monster manages to destroy Judai’s hero. **(Judai: 5300 → 5000 LP)**

—Congratulations for destroying my monster, but now, I activate Absolute Zero’s effect! When he leaves the field, he destroys all monsters my opponent controls! And since your Frightfur Sheep’s effect only activates once per turn, she won’t revive again! Go, Absolute Zero! – Judai waits for his monster to return and freeze Sora’s monsters, but nothing happens. — Eh? Why is the effect not activating?

—Did you really think I would fall for such a cheap trick? When Frightfur Sheep attacks, you can’t activate any effects until the end of the Damage Step. Absolute Zero’s effect was chained down.

—Tsh... In the end, it still looks like Chronos-sensei’s Deck...

—I’m not finished yet! Fluffal Dog, attack Card Trooper! – Judai’s robot is destroying by the plushie. **(Judai: 5000 → 3700 LP)**

—This time, my monster’s effect wasn’t locked down, so I’ll use Card Trooper’s effect. When it is destroyed by battle, I can draw 1 card.

—Do as you wish. I end my turn.

—My turn! Draw! – Judai smiles after seeing the card he just drew. — Hey, Sora, have you ever seen a Contact Fusion before?

—Of course I did, I’ve been trained at Academia, you idiot – Sora answers, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and moving it around in his hand. — It’s when you can fuse monsters by using the Materials from the field without a Fusion Spell. What does it matter now? You have no monsters on your field.

—I won’t need any. I activate a Spell Card! **Miracle Contact (Normal Spell Card)**! By returning the Fusion Materials from my hand, field, or Graveyard to my Deck, I can Summon a Fusion Monster that lists “Elemental HERO Neos” as a Fusion Material! I return **Elemental HERO Neos (Warrior/Normal/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)** and the **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 900/DEF 300)** that I discarded with Card Trooper to my Deck! – the two monsters appear on the field, and then jump high into the sky, reaching each other up there and merging into a new monster. — Contact Fusion! Appear, **Elemental HERO Grand Neos (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—Huh... So you can simulate a Contact Fusion by using a Spell instead of gathering the Materials? I can fuse from the Graveyard too, you know? It’s not that impressive.

—Jeez, you’re hard to please, huh... How about this here for an impressive thing? I activate Grand Neos’s effect! I can return 1 monster my opponent controls to the hand! That Fusion monster will be counting sheep far away from here! _Nebulous Hole!_

—Oh, no! – Sora just observes his Frightfur Sheep leave the field.

—And since I didn’t destroy her, she won’t come back to the field. Now go, Grand Neos! Attack Fluffal Dog! – the warrior uses the drill in his arm to destroy the animal. **(Sora: 3300 → 2500 LP)** — I equip Grand Neos with **Instant Neo Space (Equip Spell Card)**! With this, Grand Neos doesn't need to go back to the Extra Deck at the End Phase. I end my turn!

—I changed my opinion... You’re definitely a prey worthy of being hunted! My turn! I activate a Spell Card, **Frightfur Fusion (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I can banish the Fusion Materials from my field or Graveyard to Summon a “Frightfur” Fusion Monster! I’ll fuse **Frightfur Leo (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)** , **Edge Imp Saw (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1000)** and **Fluffal Cat (Fairy/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 700/DEF 300)**! – the three monsters reappear and get sucked by the fusion portal. — Frenzied king of the jungle! Iron blades possessed by demons! Sharp fangs! Become one at this moment and reveal a new power and form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Diabolic wild beast that bares fangs at all! **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – a huge sabretooth tiger appears on Sora’s field.

—Wow, that’s a big one... Well, you said you could fuse from the Graveyard...

—And he won’t come out alone! Prepare to lose now, Yuki Judai! I activate Frightfur Factory’s effect! By banishing Frightfur Fusion from the Graveyard, I fuse **Fluffal Wings (Fairy/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** with **Edge Imp Sabres (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800)**! Demonic claws! Sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex, and reveal a new power and form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! **Frightfur Tiger (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 1900/DEF 1200)**! – another mangled plushie appears on the field, cackling madly.

—And now there are two big cats...

—You... How can you keep that attitude? Aren’t you afraid? You’re about to be defeated here!

—Afraid? Hehe... – Judai closes his eyes and smiles, remembering his past adventures. — If you had any idea about the stuff I went through, you wouldn’t be asking that question. Your Dueling doesn’t even come close to the stuff I faced in the past. So, no, I’m not afraid. But I’m really excited about your Dueling! So come on, show me more!

—Why, you... I activate Frightfur Tiger’s effect! When he’s Fusion Summoned, I destroy cards on the field equal to the number of Fusion Materials used to Summon him! I used 2 Materials, so I can destroy 2 cards! I choose your monster and your Equip!

—Hold on! I activate a Trap from my Graveyard!

—A Trap from the Graveyard?!

—Yep! I discarded it with Card Trooper’s effect! **Skill Prisoner (Normal Trap Card)**! This Trap negates monster effects that target a card that I choose! And I choose my Grand Neos! With this, your Frightfur Tiger’s effect is negated!

—Dammit... I activate **Suture Rebirth (Normal Spell Card)**! This revives a “Fluffal” or “Frightfur” monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Return, **Fluffal Dog (Fairy/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)**! And then, I’ll use the effects of Frightfur Tiger and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth! Tiger raises the ATK of all of my “Frightfur” monsters by 300 points for each “Fluffal” or “Frightfur” I control, and Sabre-Tooth raises the ATK of my “Frightfur" monsters by 400 points! With that, Tiger and Sabre-Tooth gain a total of 1300 ATK! **(Frightfur Tiger: ATK 1900 → 3200)** **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: ATK 2400 → 3700)** Battle! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, attack Elemental HERO Grand Neos! – the monstrous tiger defeats the warrior with its fangs. **(Judai: 3700 → 2500 LP)**

—At this moment, I activate Instant Neo Space’s effect! Since Grand Neos was destroyed, I can Special Summon **Elemental HERO Neos (Warrior/Normal/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)** from my Deck!

—Just another monster to destroy! Trash him, Frightfur Tiger! – the mad tiger assaults Judai’s warrior non-stop, destroying him.  **(Judai: 2500 → 1800 LP)** — And now, Fluffal Dog, attack him directly! **(Judai: 1800 → 100 LP)** Your Trap has let you survive one more turn... But now you only have 100 Life Points, and 1 card on your hand! Victory is mine already!

—In a Duel, there are infinite possibilities! You can never know what will happen until it ends! And that’s why they’re fun! My turn! Draw! – Judai smiles again after drawing his card. — Spell Card, **A Hero Lives (Normal Spell Card)**! By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower “Elemental HERO” monster from my Deck! Appear! **Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500)**! – a new warrior appears on Judai’s field. **(Judai: 100 → 50 LP)**

—What can a Level 4 monster do against my mighty Frightfurs?

—You’ll see. I activate Shadow Mist’s effect! When she’s Special Summoned, I can add 1 “Change” Quick-Play Spell from my Deck to my hand! And after that, I’ll activate **E - Emergency Call (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I can add 1 “Elemental HERO” monster from my Deck to my hand! And I’ll Summon this monster! Come, **Elemental HERO Neos Alius (Warrior/Gemini/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1300)**!

—What are you planning?

—This! I activate the card I got from Shadow Mist! **Mask Change (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! With this, I can send 1 “HERO” monster I control to the Graveyard, and Summon a “Masked HERO” from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute as the sent monster! I choose my Shadow Mist! Transformation Summon! Appear, **Masked HERO Anki (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 1200)**! – a new warrior of darkness appears on Judai’s field.

—Transformation Summon?! A Fusion using only 1 Material?!

—Here I come! Masked HERO Anki, attack Frightfur Tiger!

—Frightfur Tiger has 3200 ATK! Why are you attacking with a 2800 ATK Anki?!

—Because I still have one more card in my Graveyard that I discarded with Card Trooper! **Breakthrough Skill (Normal Trap Card)**! With this Trap, I can negate Frightfur Tiger’s effects! And with that, your monsters lose 900 ATK! **(Frightfur Tiger: ATK 3200 → 2300) (Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: ATK 3700 → 2800)**

—Dammit, using tricks from the Graveyard...

—Go, Anki! Destroy Frightfur Tiger! – Sora’s weakened monster is defeated by the hero. **(Sora: 2500 → 2000 LP)** — And now, I activate Anki’s effect! When he destroys an opponent’s monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can add 1 ”Change” Quick-Play Spell from my Deck to my hand!

—What?!

—I activate my second **Mask Change (Quick-Play Spell Card)** , by choosing Neos Alius! Transformation Summon! Appear, **Masked HERO Koga (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 1800)**!

—A 2500 ATK monster... I might have lost Tiger’s effect, but Sabre-Tooth is still at 2800 ATK! You won’t defeat it with that!

—Is that so?

—What?!

—Masked HERO Koga gains 500 ATK for each monster my opponent controls! You have Frightfur Sabre-Tooth and Fluffal Dog! Which means his ATK goes up by a 1000 points! **(Masked HERO Koga: ATK 2500 → 3500)**

—Tsh... You managed to surpass it... But you still can’t wipe out my Life Points, even if you attack Fluffal Dog! And when Sabre-Tooth is Summoned with 3 or more Fusion Materials, it can’t be destroyed by battle!

—I don’t need to destroy it by battle... I have everything that I need right here with me! I activate Masked HERO Koga’s effect! By banishing a “HERO” monster from my Graveyard, I can reduce the ATK of a monster my opponent controls by the ATK of the banished monster! I’m banishing **Elemental HERO Lady Heat (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1000)** from my Graveyard! With this, Frightfur Sabre-Tooth loses 1300 ATK! **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: ATK 2800 → 1500)**

—Impossible!

—I had fun, kid. But now it’s over! Masked HERO Koga, attack Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!  _Razor Fang!_ – the warrior advances, using the enormous claws in his arms to destroy the tiger, wiping out Sora’s Life Points. **(Sora: 2000 → 0 LP)**

The boy is sent flying with the impact of the hit, falling down unconscious a few meters away. Judai felt a little bad for that, but it was something that had to be done.

—If you weren’t a Duel Soldier, maybe we could have been friends... But even then, _gotcha_! It was a fun Duel, Shiun’in Sora.

Judai left the alley and ran away as fast as he could. He wished he would not have to deal with more Duel Soldiers for a while, but he knew he should not hope. They would continue to chase him until they finally caught him.

Sora remained unconscious for a while, until finally regaining consciousness as reinforcements from Academia arrived on the scene.

—You are... the Obelisk Force! – Sora exclaims, recognizing three of the members of the elite unit of Academia. — Listen, the mission...

—The Professor is aware of everything. We were monitoring the Duel the whole time.

—Then I’m...

—Don’t worry. Thanks to you, we got more data on Yuki Judai’s Contact Fusion and Transformation Summon. Even without capturing him, the Professor deemed the mission a success, and informs you the he can’t wait to see you in action again, Shiun’in Sora.

Sora was relieved to hear those words, but he could not be 100% satisfied with the situation. No matter how they considered it a success, the mission failed, and the boy would never forget it.

“Yuki Judai... When I find you again, I’ll make sure to pay you back for today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	3. Xyz Change – Tenjou Kaito vs. Kurosaki Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 12/02/2016. This was after Kaito was announced to appear on ARC-V, but before he actually debuted.
> 
> If you’re one of the people who didn’t like that Duel in the series (like me), I hope this chapter pleases you more.

At last, the final match of the World Duel Carnival. The two Duelists standing on the arena at the top of the Duel Tower are the ones who conquered every challenge up until now. They Dueled throughout the city to gather the Heart Pieces, they survived elimination on the Duel Coaster, and they defeated their opponents on the semifinals at the Duel Tower. The only thing keeping them from claiming the title of Duel Champion was the opponent in front of them.

— _Heart Burning_! – Mr. Heartland screamed, assuming his role as the WDC’s commentator. — Just as there is only one sun in the sky, this glittering glory is also unique! Overcoming all of their challengers, these two Duelists are at the top of the Duel Tower to compete for the title of Duel Champion! For which one of them will the sun light the way to victory? The ruthless Tenjou Kaito? Or the brutal Kurosaki Shun?

The two finalists were men of few words. They were both just staring at each other, their eyes showing their determination. They weren’t there by coincidence. Their abilities were certainly sublime.

—I didn’t get so far just to lose here. You better prepare yourself – the blonde man declares, while his outfit changed colors, from black to white. **(Kaito: 8000 LP)**

—Same to you. If you don’t want to lose, give it your all from the beginning! – the other man answers, with a challenging tone of voice. **(Kurosaki: 8000 LP)**

—Are you ready? Let the WDC Final Match begin!

— _Duel!_ – they both scream in unison.

—I’ll have the first turn! – Kurosaki announces, and then analyzes the cards in his hand. — I Normal Summon **Raidraptor - Skull Eagle (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500)**! – a dangerous-looking bird appears on the field. — And then, I activate a Spell Card, **Raidraptor - Call (Normal Spell Card)**! This card Summons 1 “Raidraptor” monster from my Deck with the same name as one from my field! Appear, **Raidraptor - Skull Eagle (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500)**!

—Two Level 3 monsters...

—I activate the Continuous Spell, **Raidraptor - Nest (Continuous Spell Card)**! Once per turn, if I control 2 or more “Raidraptor” monsters, this card lets me add 1 “Raidraptor” monster from my Deck to my hand! – Kurosaki gets a Vanishing Lanius from his Deck. — And now, I overlay the two Level 3 Skull Eagles! – a portal opens up on the ground, where the two birds, now turned into violet light orbs, dive in. An explosion occurs, and a new monster appears. — Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3, **Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle (Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 3/ATK 1000/DEF 0/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—And here’s this Duel’s first Xyz Summon! Kurosaki opens this game with his Fiend Eagle!

—I activate the effects of the two Skull Eagles I used as Xyz Materials! The Summoned monster gains 300 ATK! Since I used two, that raises Fiend Eagle’s ATK by 600 points! **(Fiend Eagle: ATK 1000 → 1600)** I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—Do you call that “giving it your all”? I think you’re the one underestimating his opponent here! My turn! Draw! – Kaito gets his sixth card. — I Special Summon **Photon Thrasher (Warrior/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2100/DEF 0)**! – a shining swordsman appears in front of Kaito. — This card can be Special Summoned if I don’t control any monsters. And then, I Normal Summon **Photon Crusher (Warrior/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0)**!

—Two Level 4 monsters... You’re not wasting any time either, huh?

—I overlay the Level 4 Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Appear, **Starliege Lord Galaxion (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2100/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—Kaito doesn’t stay behind and quickly Summons an Xyz Monster to face Kurosaki!

—I activate Starliege Lord Galaxion’s effect! By detaching 2 Xyz Materials, I can Special Summon my ace monster from my Deck! **(Starliege Lord Galaxion: 2 → 0 Xyz Materials)** – Kaito searches for the desired card in his Deck, and then, a strange blue object appears in front of him. The young man throws the item into the air, and it starts to spin and gather light, announcing the arrival of the boy’s main monster. — Oh, galaxy that shines in the darkness. Become the light of hope and obey me as my servant! The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear, **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**!

—So, you got your ace on the field...

—And you’re going to feel his power right now! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes, attack Fiend Eagle! _Photon Stream of Destruction!_ – the dragon fires a shining blast against Kurosaki’s monster, destroying it. **(Kurosaki: 8000 → 6600 LP)** — And now, Starliege Lord Galaxion, attack directly!

—Wait a second! I activate a Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic Raptor’s Force (Quick-Play Spell Card)**!

—Did you say “Rank-Up-Magic”?!

—This card Summons a “Raidraptor” monster destroyed by battle from my Graveyard, and uses it as Xyz Material for a “Raidraptor“ monster 1 Rank higher! – the destroyed monster reappears, becoming a shining orb that re-enters the overlay portal. — Oh, avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Take flight! Rank 4, **Raidraptor - Force Strix (Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 100/DEF 2000/1 Xyz Material)**!

—2000 DEF... Starliege Lord Galaxion can’t destroy it. I end my turn!

—My turn! – Kurosaki draws another card. — I Normal Summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1600)**! – another bird appears on the field. — Since I control 2 “Raidraptor” monsters, I add 1 “Raidraptor” monster from my Deck to my hand with Raidraptor - Nest’s effect! – Kurosaki gets a Shining Lanius from his Deck. — I’ll now activate Force Strix’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from my Deck to my hand! – this time, a Tribute Lanius is added to Shun’s hand. **(Force Strix: 1 → 0 Xyz Materials)**

—You sure have a lot of effects to add cards from the Deck...

—That’s not all that I can do! I activate Vanishing Lanius’s effect! The turn it’s been Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ”Raidraptor" monster from my hand! I Summon **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 400)**! And then, since I control an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 100)** from my hand!

—You also have a ton of effects to activate, huh?

—Exactly. I’ll now activate Tribute Lanius’s effect! The turn it’s been Summoned, I can send 1 “Raidraptor” card from my Deck to my Graveyard! And then, I activate the effect of the monster I just sent, **Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1100/DEF 1900)**! The turn it’s been sent to the Graveyard, I can banish it to add 1 “Raidraptor” card from my Deck to my hand! I choose **Raidraptor - Readiness (Normal Trap Card)**!

—Will you stop activating effects and searching cards all by yourself? You have an opponent in front of you, you know?

—Thank you for your lack of patience – Kurosaki quips. — Here’s the battle you wanted! I overlay the Level 4 Vanishing Lanius, Tribute Lanius, and Singing Lanius! – the three monsters dive into the portal, bringing out a much more menacing monster. — Oh, obscured falcon. Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, and spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4, **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 100/DEF 2000/3 Xyz Materials)**!

—What can a 100 ATK monster do in this situation?

—You’ll see soon! I activate Rise Falcon’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, he gains ATK equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on my opponent’s field! I choose your Galaxy-Eyes! **(Rise Falcon: 3 → 2 Xyz Materials)**

—What did you say? – Kaito can only watch as the falcon absorbs his dragon’s ATK while its body gets surrounded by flames, making it resemble the mythological phoenix. **(Rise Falcon: ATK 100 → 3100)**

—Battle! Rise Falcon, attack Starliege Lord Galaxion! _Brave Claw Revolution!_ – the bird cuts through the skies, dive-bombing into the warrior, who gets destroyed by the flames. **(Kaito: 8000 → 6900 LP)** — And that’s not all! Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls once each! Attack again, Rise Falcon! Destroy Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!

—This time, I’ll be the one activating an effect! Galaxy-Eyes’s effect! When he battles a monster, I can banish both battling monsters until the end of the Battle Phase, and if the opponent’s monster is an Xyz Monster, I can absorb its Xyz Materials, gaining 500 ATK for each!

—What did you say?

—Both of our monsters will disappear now! – Galaxy-Eyes starts to light up, activate its effect.

—I won’t let it happen! I activate a Quick-Play Spell! **Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force (Quick-Play Spell Card)**!

—“Rank-Up” again?!

—This card uses a “Raidraptor” Xyz Monster I control as Xyz Material to Summon a “Raidraptor” monster 1 Rank higher! I overlay Rise Falcon! – the bird becomes an Xyz Material, announcing the arrival of another monster. — Oh, ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings, destroying our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5, **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 5/ATK 1000/DEF 2000/3 Xyz Materials)**!

—Another monster with low original ATK...

—Don’t assume that my monsters’ ATK reflects their power! Battle! Blaze Falcon attacks!

—What? You’re attacking even while knowing Galaxy-Eyes’s effect?!

—Exactly. While Blaze Falcon has Xyz Material... he can attack my opponent directly!

—What?!

—Go, Blaze Falcon! _Raptor’s Break of Thunderclap!_ – the Raidraptor’s crest appears on the falcon’s back, who shoots a lightning bolt at Kaito, ignoring his dragon. **(Kaito: 6900 → 5900 LP)**

—Hmph... Even if it can attack directly, 1000 points of damage isn’t all that impressive.

—Are you sure? Blaze Falcon has another effect! When it inflicts battle damage to the opponent, I can destroy 1 monster they control! Your Galaxy-Eyes might evade destruction by battle, but not by effects!

—Dammit! – the mechanized falcon shoots various missiles at the dragon, making it explode and disappear.

—I activate a Spell Card, **Xyz Gift (Normal Spell Card)**! Since I control 2 Xyz Monsters, I can detach 2 Xyz Materials from them to draw 2 cards! **(Blaze Flacon: 3 → 1 Xyz Materials)** I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—The Duel starts to get more and more heated! Neither of them can show any weakness!

—My turn! Draw! – Kaito gets a new card from his Deck. — Now playtime is over! I activate **Accellight (Normal Spell Card)**! If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower “Photon” or “Galaxy” monster from my Deck, but I can’t Normal Summon or Set this turn! I Summon **Galaxy Wizard (Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 1800)**! And then, I’ll activate **Inferno Reckless Summon (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! When a monster with 1500 ATK or less is Special Summoned to my field while my opponent controls a monster, I can Special Summon all copies of that monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! Come, 2 other **Galaxy Wizards (Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 1800)**!

—I can do the same with 1 monster I control, but all of my monsters are Xyz Monsters, so I can’t use that effect – Kurosaki voices.

—Exactly. Moving on, I activate the first Galaxy Wizard’s effect! By Tributing it, I can add 1 “Galaxy” card from my Deck to my hand! I choose this one! **Galaxy Zero (Equip Spell Card)**! This revives a “Photon” or “Galaxy” monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position, but it can’t activate its effects or attack! Return, **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**!

—What can you do with a dragon that can’t do anything?

—You’ll understand soon... I activate the other 2 Galaxy Wizards’ effects! Once per turn, I can raise their Levels by 4 until the end of the turn! **(Galaxy Wizards: Level 4 → 8)**

— _3 Level 8 monsters?!_

—I overlay the Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and the two Galaxy Wizards! With these three monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! – Kaito’s clothes turn red while a strange spear appears in front of him, which he then throws inside the overlay portal. — Oh, radiant galaxy. Here and now, become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, my very soul! **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 4500/DEF 3000/3 Xyz Materials)**! – the crimson three-headed dragon appears on the field, roaring ferociously.

—Incredible! Kaito’s ace’s evolution, Neo Photon, makes its appearance in this Duel!

—Neo Photon’s effect! When he’s Xyz Summoned by using “Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon” as Xyz Material, he negates the effects of all of the other face-up cards on the field! _Photon Howling!_

—My effects... – the dragon’s roar cancels the effects of Force Strix, Blaze Falcon, and Raidraptor - Call.

—And now, I activate Neo Photon’s second effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I detach all Xyz Materials from my opponent’s monsters, and Neo Photon gains 500 ATK for each! – Blaze Falcon loses its last Xyz Material. **(Neo Photon: 3 → 2 Xyz Materials/ATK 4500 → 5000) (Blaze Falcon: 1 → 0 Xyz Materials)**

—Tsh...

—Neo Photon, attack Blaze Falcon! _Ultimate Photon Stream!_

—I activate a Trap! **Raidraptor - Readiness (Normal Trap Card)**! This turn, “Raidraptor” monsters I control can’t be destroyed by battle!

—But you still take the damage! – the energy stream shot by the dragon strikes the falcon, with the shock of the attack dealing damage to Shun. **(Kurosaki: 6600 → 2600 LP)** — You’re pretty resilient... I Set 2 cards and end my turn!

—I didn’t get here by being a quitter! My turn! I Summon **Raidraptor - Necro Vulture (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1600)**! And I activate its effect! By Tributing a “Raidraptor” monster I control, I can add 1 “Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand! – Necro Vulture disappears from the field. — I activate the card I just recovered! **Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force (Quick-Play Spell Card)**!

—You won’t get tired of that, will you?

—I use a “Raidraptor” Xyz Monster as Xyz Material to Summon a “Raidraptor” monster 1 Rank higher! I overlay Blaze Falcon! Oh, prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6, **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 6/ATK 2000/DEF 3000/1 Xyz Material)**!

—2000 ATK... I suppose that one also has a troublesome effect...

—You supposed correctly... Once per turn, if it has a “Raidraptor” Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, Revolution Falcon can destroy 1 monster my opponent controls, and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half that monster’s ATK on the field!

—What?!

—Go, Revolution Falcon! – the monster soars over the field, carpet bombing the dragon from the sky and destroying it. **(Kaito: 5900 → 3900 LP)** — What? Neo Photon’s ATK was 5000! You should have taken 2500 damage! Why have you only lost 2000 Life Points?!

—Before your falcon attacked, I activated the effect of my **Kuriphoton (Fiend/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200)**. By paying 2000 Life Points and sending it from my hand to the Graveyard, I don’t take any damage this turn.

—I see... I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—My turn! Draw! I activate a Trap, **Xyz Reborn (Normal Trap Card)**! I can Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material! Return, **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 4500/DEF 3000/0 → 1 Xyz Material)**!

—Are you going to steal my Xyz Materials to gain ATK once again? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but when Revolution Falcon battles a Special Summoned monster, the ATK and DEF of that monster becomes 0. You can increase Neo Photon’s ATK all you want, but you can’t defeat my monster!

—I’m not going to battle your Revolution Falcon...

—How come?

—There’s a monster in my Extra Deck that can be Xyz Summoned by using a “Galaxy-Eyes” Xyz Monster as Xyz Material! I overlay Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! – a new overlay portal appears on the field. — At the end of the Milky Way’s light, a new world opens! Descend, scion of divinity! Xyz Change! Come forth, new incarnation of light! **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 4000/DEF 3500/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—So you can Xyz Change too...

—And now, I can go through your Revolution Falcon! I activate Full Armor’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can destroy 1 face-up card my opponent controls! _Galaxy Sidewinder!_ **(Full Armor: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)**

—No! – the falcon is destroyed by the plasma weapons at the dragon’s back.

—Now, Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon! Attack Force Strix! _Photon Stream of Destruction!_ – the dragon launches another energy stream, destroying Kurosaki’s owl.

—Nice play... You got rid of all of my monsters. But how about you try to deal some damage? You won’t win the Duel just by destroying my cards.

—I think I’ll take your advice to heart! I activate a Trap, **Wonder Xyz (Normal Trap Card)**! This card lets me perform an Xyz Summon by using monsters I control!

—How? You can’t Xyz Summon right now, you only have Full Armor on the field! Unless you...

—Exactly... There’s _another_ Xyz Monster I can Summon by Xyz Change! I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon! – a new overlay portal appears, but this time, it exhales a dense black mist. — Power filling the galaxy... When the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit, his soul curses the world! Xyz Change! Come forth, **Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Level 9/ATK 4000/DEF 0/2 Xyz Materials)**! – a bizarre black dragon appears on Kaito’s field.

—Galaxy-Eyes... Dark Matter Dragon...

—I activate Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon’s effect! When he’s Xyz Summoned, I can send 3 Dragon monsters with different names from my Deck to my Graveyard to make my opponent banish 3 monsters from their Deck! I send **Photon Wyvern (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)** , **Galaxy Dragon (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1200)** , and **Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 250)** to the Graveyard! _Unfathomable Black Mist!_

—I banish **Raidraptor - Wild Vulture (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 1600/DEF 2000)** , **Raidraptor - Booster Strix (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 1700)** , and **Raidraptor - Pain Lanius (Winged Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**.

—And now, this Duel’s over! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, attack Kurosaki directly! _Annihilation Photon Stream!_

—I activate a Trap from my Graveyard! **Raidraptor - Readiness (Normal Trap Card)**! If I have a “Raidraptor” monster in my Graveyard, I can banish this card, and until the end of the turn, I don’t take any damage! – the dragon’s attack disappears before hitting Shun.

—Tsh... You managed to escape...

—And not only escape... I still have another move.

—What?

—I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! On the turn a “Rairaptor” Xyz Monster I control was destroyed by battle, I can use it as Xyz Material to Summon a “Raidraptor” monster that’s twice its Rank!

_—Twice its Rank?!_

—I overlay Force Strix! – the destroyed monster reappears, and enters a new overlay portal. — Oh, dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8, **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000/1 Xyz Material)**!

—That monster... I feel like it will cause me problems... I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—My turn! – Kurosaki draws another card. — I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I decrease the ATK of a monster my opponent controls by 800 points for each “Raidraptor” monster in my Graveyard! **(Satellite Cannon Falcon: 1 → 0 Xyz Materials)**

—What did you say?!

—I have 11 “Raidraptor” monsters in my Graveyard! With this, Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon loses 8800 ATK! – the falcon aims its cannons towards the monster and shoots at it, decreasing its force. **(Dark Matter: ATK 4000 → 0)** — And that’s not all! I activate a Spell Card from my hand! **Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force (Normal Spell Card)**!

— _Yet another_ “Rank-Up”?!

—This uses a “Raidraptor” Xyz Monster I control as Xyz Material to Summon a “Raidraptor” Xyz Monster that’s 2 Ranks higher! I overlay Satellite Cannon Falcon! – Kurosaki’s ultimate monster starts to appear. — Oh, supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 10, **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon (Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 10/ATK 3500/DEF 2000/1 Xyz Material)**!

—So this is your ultimate monster...

—Battle! Ultimate Falcon, attack Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon! _Final Glorious Pride!_ – the falcon shoots a massive energy sphere against the dragon, making it dissipate along Kaito’s Life Points. **(Kaito: 3900 → 400 LP)** — I end my turn! And now, Ultimate Falcon’s effect activates! If it has a “Raidraptor” Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, all monsters my opponent controls lose 1000 ATK, but if they don’t have any monsters, my opponent takes 1000 damage instead!

—Kaito’s field is empty, and he only has 400 Life Points! Is this the end of the Duel?!

—Go, Ultimate Falcon! Finish this Duel! – the monster launches another attack against Kaito, and an explosion occurs. When the dust settles, however, a monster is protecting its master. — **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000 → 2000/DEF 2500)**?!

—In response to your effect, I activated **Call of the Haunted (Continuous Trap Card)**. Galaxy-Eyes protected me! This Duel will continue!

—You have no other cards in your hand. All you have left is that dragon. Do you really think you can turn this game around?

—I can’t just lose here. I promised my brother that I would win this championship!

—I see... I’m also fighting for my little sister.

—So that’s it... We’re the same, aren’t we? None of us can afford to lose here.

—Exactly. But I’ll warn you, Tenjou Kaito! If you intend to use Galaxy-Eyes’s effect to banish my monster, you should give up! Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by card effects! And if you don’t defeat it right now, I’ll destroy your dragon and inflict 1000 damage to you on my End Phase! Now, come! If you think you can win, this is the time!

—That’s exactly what I’ll do, Kurosaki Shun! My turn! Draw! – Kaito draws for the last time in the Duel. — If I control a “Photon” or “Galaxy” monster, I can reduce this card’s ATK by a 1000 points and Normal Summon it without Tributing! Appear, **Galaxy Knight (Warrior/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 2800 → 1800/DEF 2600)**!

—Two Level 8 monsters... Now it is time for _your_ ultimate monster?

—Exactly! My final ace! I overlay the Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! – the two monsters dive into the overlay portal as a blue sword appears and is thrown to the ground by Kaito. The sword emanates a strong light, which starts to take form as Galaxy-Eyes’s final evolution. — Appear! Ultimate Galactic Dragon, **Number 62**! Light and darkness wandering in the universe. Sorrowful dragons who sleep in the interstice. With your powers of creation, open the door of the truth! **Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 4000/DEF 3000/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—So that’s your ace’s true form?!

—Exactly! And I activate his effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, Prime Photon gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all Xyz Monsters on the field x 200! **(Prime Photon: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)**

—What?!

—Galaxy-Eyes is a Rank 8 monster! Ultimate Falcon is a Rank 10 monster! That raises my monster’s ATK by 3600 points! **(Prime Photon: ATK 4000 → 7600)** Go, Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! _Eternity Photon Stream!_ – the dragon concentrates energy in the spheres on its body, and launches an enormous energy beam against Kurosaki’s falcon, wiping out his Life Points and throwing him into the ground. **(Kurosaki: 2600 → 0 LP)**

—And it’s finished! The Goddess of Victory smiled to the Merciless Hunter: Tenjou Kaito, the new Duel Champion!

The blond boy walked over to his defeated opponent, offering him his hand to lift him off the floor.

—Thank you for this great Duel, Kurosaki. I will never forget this match.

—I'll make sure you never forget ... This is not going to be the last time we’ll see each other – the boy answers, accepting the help offered. — We will have a rematch in the future.

 —I can’t wait for it.

The two took the opportunity to exchange a friendly handshake, while the entirety of Heartland City gave a standing ovation to the fantastic show they provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	4. Starlight, White Lightning – Fudou Yusei vs. Kaiba Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 20/03/2016.

There was less than an hour left until the sunrise. Driving his D-Wheel, a man crossed the city, illuminated only by the public lighting, with only one goal in mind: to get to the place he’s been summoned to. The letter he had received the day before had come by surprise. A challenge. Something he hadn’t received in a long time. Ever since he had parted ways with his friends, in search of their own dreams.

Not that he was complaining about it. He was a scientist working at the New Momentum, but he never stopped being a Duelist. His life working to help the people of Neo Domino City wasn’t a bad one, but he missed the cards and tracks of old. An opportunity to use his Deck once again would always be received with open arms. But the most surprising of all was the _sender_ of that letter.

And that man was already waiting at their meeting point.

The scientist stopped with his D-Wheel next to his challenger, who was standing propped up on his own vehicle, with his arms crossed and a rather disgruntled expression.

—If I had known you weren’t one to cherish punctuality, I might not have challenged you, Dr. Fudou. You’re 17 minutes late – he comments.

—I apologize, but I just couldn’t sleep well tonight. It’s not every day that one receives a challenge from the President of Kaiba Corporation himself – Yusei answers. — Tell me, why are you doing this? Why Duel me?

—Hmph! Let’s just say I have a weakness for people with the title of “King of Duels”... – Kaiba replies. — When I learned that you had assumed the position, I thought that I should maybe check if you really deserved the title. After all, you know about my relationship with the original “King”...

—I see...

Another thing that fascinated Yusei was the place where they were. That street below the overpass was the first site of Neo Domino in which he stepped on after leaving Satellite in search of his rival, the previous King of Riding Duels. He couldn’t help but smile at the coincidence.

—Let’s cut to the point, Dr. Fudou. I have a business meeting in a few hours, and I cannot miss it. That was the sole reason for booking this meeting with you this early in the morning – Kaiba explains, putting on his helmet and getting on his D-Wheel, that was obviously stylized in his ace monster’s likeness.

—As you wish. I also have work to do at the New Momentum... The sooner we finish this, the better.

—Do you think this will be an easy Duel, Doctor? Maybe this will be over soon... But not with a result that’s pleasing for you – the businessman taunts, while his opponent was also preparing to start his vehicle.

—That’s what we came here to settle, isn’t it?

—Let’s see how long that attitude will last...

—Ready?

—Since the beginning.

— _Riding Duel..._ **(Yusei: 8000 LP)**

— _Acceleration!_ **(Kaiba: 8000 LP)**

Both Duelists start their D-Wheels. The city’s streets would be their Dueling Lane. Obviously, due to being more used not only to the setting, but to Riding Duels themselves, Yusei manages to get to the first corner before his opponent.

—I’ll take the first turn! – he declares, holding his hand of five cards. — I activate a Spell Card, **Shard of Greed (Continuous Spell Card)**! This card will gain a Greed Counter after each of my normal draws. I Set a monster and a card, and end my turn.

—Don’t start thinking you’ll defeat me with simple plays like that! My turn! Draw! – Kaiba gets his sixth card, and prepares to activate it. — I activate a Spell Card! **Pre-Preparation of Rites (Normal Spell Card)**! This adds a Ritual Spell and a Ritual Monster written in that Spell’s text from my Deck to my hand! And I’ll use those cards immediately! I activate **White Dragon Ritual (Ritual Spell Card)**! With this effect, I’ll Tribute **Rare Metal Dragon (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 2400/DEF 1200)** from my hand! Ritual Summon! Appear, **Paladin of White Dragon (Dragon/Ritual/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1200)**! – a warrior mounting a white dragon flies alongside Kaiba’s D-Wheel.

—A Ritual Summon right at the start...

—And this is only the beginning... Go, my Paladin! Attack that face-down monster! _Darkout Sacred Spear!_ – the monster charges against Yusei’s Set monster.

—I won’t let you! I activate a Trap Card! **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (Normal Trap Card)**! This card negates the attack of an opponent’s monster, and instead of being sent to the Graveyard, it is Set back into my Spell  & Trap Zone! – a metallic scarecrow appears in from of the attacking monster, stopping its advance.

—A defensive card...

—I’m well aware that I can’t leave my field open in a battle against you, President Kaiba.

—A smart stance. But my turn is not over yet! My Paladin has an effect that I can activate by Tributing him! – the warrior and his mount leave the field, and a new card appears from Kaiba’s Deck. — The embodiment of my pride and soul, my loyal servant! Appear, **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon/Normal/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – the glorious shining beast appears on the field, flapping its wings and roaring.

—You’re here already, Blue-Eyes White Dragon... It’s an honor for me to face you.

—If you think you _can_ face him, try it! I end my turn!

—My turn! Draw! – Yusei gets a new card, and his Spell Card shines. — Shard of Greed gains a Greed Counter now. **(Shard of Greed: 0 → 1 Greed Counter)** I activate a Spell Card, **Tuning (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I add a “Synchron” Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand, and send 1 card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard! – Yusei searches for his card, then sends Rush Warrior to the Graveyard. — I Normal Summon the monster I added to my hand, **Drill Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 300)**! – a small robot with drills in its arms appears on the field. — And now, I’ll Flip Summon my Set monster, **Dandylion (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 300)**!

—Hmph... You also use weaklings in conjunction with each other... Even in that way, you’re similar...

—No card is useless, President Kaiba. And I’ll prove it now! I tune the Level 3 Dandylion with the Level 3 Drill Synchron! – the two monsters rise up, the machine becoming 3 green rings that form a tunnel, through which the plant goes through and dissolves into 3 stars. A ray of light crosses the tunnel, bringing forth the new monster. **(3 + 3 = 6)** — Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, **Drill Warrior (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – a mechanical warrior with a huge drill on his right arm appears besides Yusei’s D-Wheel.

—So, you already begun with your Synchro Summons... But a 2400 ATK monster isn’t enough to defeat my Blue-Eyes! – the dragon roars at the mention of its name.

—Maybe... But I don’t intend on facing your Blue-Eyes yet! I activate Dandylion’s monster effect! If he’s sent to the Graveyard, I Special Summon 2 **Fluff Tokens (Plant/Normal/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** in Defense Position! And now, I activate Drill Warrior’s effect! By halving his ATK, he can attack my opponent directly!

 _“Ignoring my monster to attack me directly... Who does he think he is, Pegasus?”_ – Kaiba thinks, watching as the monster lowers its power. **(Drill Warrior: ATK 2400 → 1200)**

—Battle! Go, Drill Warrior! Attack directly! _Drill Shoot!_ – the warrior disconnects the drill from his arm and it flies in Kaiba’s direction. It hits the track next to the Duelist, but it still takes his Life Points. **(Kaiba: 8000 → 6800 LP)** — I activate Drill Warrior’s second effect! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can banish him until my next Standby Phase! – Yusei sends Shield Warrior to the Graveyard, and his warrior disappears. — Turn end!

—So, after hitting me, your monster disappeared? Do you think I appreciate this cowardice? My turn! Draw! – Kaiba gets ready for a furious assault. — I Normal Summon **The White Stone of Legend (Dragon/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 250)**! – a small dragon egg appears on the field. — Next, I activate the effect of **Sage with Eyes of Blue (Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 1500)** from my hand! By discarding it and targeting an Effect Monster on my field, I can send that monster to the Graveyard and Special Summon a “Blue-Eyes” monster from my Deck!

—Another “Blue-Eyes” already?!

—It’s time for this egg to hatch into a full blown dragon! – the egg begins to crack, and a blinding light appears from inside it. — Appear! **Dragon Spirit of White (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**! – a more spectral Blue-Eyes aligns itself with Kaiba’s main ace. — This monster is always treated as a “Blue-Eyes” monster. And I activate his effect! When Dragon Spirit of White is Summoned, I can banish 1 Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls!

—What?!

—That’s right... Say goodbye to the protection of your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! _Light Flash of Destruction!_ – the dragon spits a light stream towards the scarecrow, making it disappear. — And that’s not all... The White Stone of Legend’s effect also activates, adding 1 more **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon/Normal/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)** from my Deck to my hand – Kaiba reveals the added monster. — And now, let’s get rid of the rest of your defenses! My Blue-Eyes, attack those ridiculous Tokens! _Double Burst Stream of Destruction!_ – the dragons destroy the Fluff Tokens with their energy bursts.

—Blue-Eyes... It really is a unrelenting force... – Yusei comments.

—Don’t expect anything from me but the most relentless determination! Turn end!

—I won’t forget that. My turn! Draw! Shard of Greed gains a second Counter now! **(Shard of Greed: 1 → 2 Greed Counters)**  And during my Standby Phase, my **Drill Warrior (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)** returns to the field! – the banished warrior returns. — And when that happens, I can add 1 monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose **Dandylion (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 300)**!

—Don’t tell me that you intend to keep making a wall of weaklings to shield yourself from my attacks... Don’t think that trick will keep working forever!

—I already learned my lesson... I have to act offensively! But first, I’ll activate Shard of Greed’s effect! By sending it to the Graveyard while it has 2 Greed Counters, I can draw 2 cards! – Yusei gets his new cards, and prepares a new play. — I activate a second **Tuning (Normal Spell Card)**! This adds a “Synchron” Tuner monster to my hand and sends the top card from my Deck to the Graveyard! – Yusei searches a new monster, and sends another one to the Graveyard.

—I hope you can do more than just drawing and searching cards, Dr. Fudou... This is starting to get boring...

—Then I’ll try not to disappoint, President Kaiba. I send Dandylion from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the monster I just searched, **Quickdraw Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 5/ATK 700/DEF 1400)**! – a small robot dressed as a cowboy appears, alongside 2 more **Fluff Tokens (Plant/Normal/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**. — And then, I activate the effect of the monster I just sent to the Graveyard, **Level Eater (Insect/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 600/DEF 0)**! By reducing the Level of a Level 5 or higher monster I control by 1, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard! I reduce Drill Warrior’s Level! **(Drill Warrior: Level 6 → 5)**

—And you already filled your field with weaklings again...

—These “weaklings” will teach you a lesson right now, President Kaiba... Don’t underestimate my cards! I tune the two level 1 Fluff Tokens and the Level 1 Level Eater with the Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! – another synchronization tunnel forms itself in this Duel. **(1 + 1 + 1 + 5 = 8)** — Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, **Junk Destroyer (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2500)**! – a multi-armed warrior appears on the field.

—This one looks a little more dangerous...

—And he is, indeed! Junk Destroyer’s monster effect! When he’s Synchro Summoned, I can target a number of cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner Synchro Materials used to Summon him, and destroy those targets! I used 3 non-Tuner monsters, so I can destroy your 2 Blue-Eyes! _Tidal Energy!_ – the monster begins to charge energy through the orbs on its torso.

—Not so fast, Dr. Fudou! I activate Dragon Spirit of White’s effect! By Tributing him, I can Summon 1 “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” from my hand!

—What did you say?!

—That one of your targets will be switched with your worst nightmare! – the dragon disappears before Junk Destroyer’s attack is launched. — Descend! **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon/Normal/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – a new dragon appears on the field, while the one who was already there is destroyed by the blast from Yusei’s Synchro.

—I wasn’t expecting that... But my assault hasn’t ended yet! I halve Drill Warrior’s ATK, making him able to attack directly! **(Drill Warrior: ATK 2400 → 1200)** Battle! Go, Drill Warrior! Attack directly! _Drill Shoot!_ – the Synchro’s attack drains Kaiba’s Life Points once again. **(Kaiba: 6800 → 5600 LP)** — And then, I discard 1 card, and Drill Warrior is banished until my Standby Phase! – Junk Anchor is discarded, and the monster disappears. — At last, by reducing Junk Destroyer’s Level by 1, I can Special Summon **Level Eater (Insect/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 600/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard! **(Junk Destroyer: Level 8 → 7)** I Set 2 cards and end my turn.

—So, since you can’t face the power of Blue-Eyes, you went back to the old hit-and-run strategy... I’m really questioning if you deserve your title of King of Riding Duels! My turn! Draw! – Kaiba draws a Spell, and smiles after looking at it. — I think it’s time to show you where your coward strategy will lead you! I activate a Spell Card, **Burst Stream of Destruction (Normal Spell Card)**!

—Blue-Eyes’s attack?!

—Exactly... Now, all of your monsters are destroyed! Go, my Blue-Eyes! Destroy these weaklings! _Burst Stream of Destruction!_ – the dragon launches a more powerful beam than usual, thanks to the Spell, and destroys both Junk Destroyer and Level Eater. — Blue-Eyes cannot attack the turn I activate this card, but that won’t matter... I Summon the Tuner monster, **Priestess with Eyes of Blue (Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—Tuner monster...

—I tune the Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon with the Level 1 Priestess with Eyes of Blue! – another synchronization tunnel appears. **(8 + 1 = 9)** — Intense lightning that resides in these eyes of blue, raise the dragon’s spirit to the highest level! Synchro Summon! Roar, my loyal servant! **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LIGHT/Level 9/ATK 2500/DEF 3000)**!

—Blue-Eyes became a Synchro...

—And that’s not all... Now, you won’t be able to hide behind those Tokens like a coward! While Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon is on the field, neither player can Summon 2 or more monsters at the same time! Battle! I attack directly with Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! _Holy Stream of Destruction!_ – the dragon shoots a stream of light directly against Yusei. **(Yusei: 8000 → 5500 LP)** — And if you think it’s over, I have a surprise for you! I activate a Quick-Play Spell, **Silver’s Cry (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! This revives a Dragon Normal Monster from my Graveyard!

—But Blue-Eyes White Dragon cannot attack this turn!

—And who said I’m going to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Return! **Dragon Spirit of White (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**! – the first Blue-Eyes Spirit returns to the field.

—But how? That dragon is an Effect Monster!

—Dragon Spirit of White is treated as a Normal Monster while he’s in my hand or Graveyard! And when he’s Summoned, I can banish 1 Spell or Trap my opponent controls! I’ll banish the card on the right!

—Tsh... – Yusei just observes as his Graceful Revival is banished.

—Dragon Spirit of White! Attack directly! _Light Flash of Destruction!_ – Yusei gets hit again, and loses control of his D-Wheel for a few instants, letting Kaiba get ahead of him in the race. **(Yusei: 5500 → 3000 LP)**

—In a single turn, I lost 5000 Life Points...

—UHAHAHAHAHA! What do you think of my firepower, Dr. Fudou? There’s nothing that can compare to it!

Yusei smiles.

—You really like power, don’t you, President Kaiba?

—Of course. A crushing and absolute power! That’s what a Duelist needs to win!

—Heh... You also remind me of someone I used to Duel...

—Don’t get all emotional now, Dr. Fudou! You have an opponent in front of you!

—I’m aware of that. My turn! Draw! And now, my **Drill Warrior (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)** returns to the field! And then, I can recover 1 monster my Graveyard! I’ll choose this one, and Normal Summon it! Come, **Junk Anchor (Warrior/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—A Tuner monster... Is it coming now?

—I tune the Level 6 Drill Warrior and the Level 2 Junk Anchor! – Yusei gets ready to bring his main monster to the Duel. **(6 + 2 = 8)** — Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**! – the majestic star dragon appears on the field.

—So, you’re here, Stardust... But that monster is no match for my Blue-Eyes! – Kaiba’s dragons roar, while Stardust roars in response.

—Maybe... But I’ll take out at least one of them! I activate a Trap, **Shooting Star (Normal Trap Card)**! If a “Stardust” monster in on the field. I can destroy 1 card on the field! And I choose your Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! – Stardust shoots a ray of light towards Kaiba’s Synchro.

—Not so fast! I activate Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon’s effect! By Tributing him, I can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Dragon Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck in Defense Position, but it is destroyed during the End Phase!

—What’s the purpose of this, if your monster will be destroyed anyway?

—You’ll soon understand... – the attack goes right through the Spirit Dragon, who begins to shine and transform into a new form. — The unwavering dragon that never bows before anyone, appear with the lightning flashes and shake the battlefield with your roar! Appear, my loyal servant! **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LIGHT/Level 9/ATK 2500/DEF 3000)**! – another dragon appears on the field, with shining silver scales.

—Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon...

—And another one of your attacks fails... What a disappointment, Dr. Fudou... I was hoping for a bigger challenge while facing you... Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon’s effect activates! Now, until the end of the next turn, none of the Dragon monsters I currently control can be targeted or destroyed by card effects!

—What? So, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon’s effect...

—Will _not_ destroy Azure-Eyes on the End Phase!

—Incredible combination of cards... But even if your monsters can’t be destroyed by effects, they can still be destroyed by battle!

—Certainly... But your Stardust Dragon cannot defeat my monsters!

—Wrong, he can destroy one of them... Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Dragon Spirit of White!

—What?! You want to destroy both of our monsters in a suicide attack?

— _Shooting Sonic!_ – the Synchro monster shoots its attack against Kaiba’s dragon.

—Retaliate, Dragon Spirit! _Light Flash of Destruction!_ – the energy streams of the two dragons hit each other, creating a big flash of light and exploding. However, Kaiba’s dragon is the only one to leave the field. — What happened? Why wasn’t Stardust destroyed?

—I used the effect of the **Shield Warrior (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 1600)** in my Graveyard. By banishing him when a monster I control battles, I can stop its destruction. I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—So, you still had that trick up your sleeve... Pathetic, Dr. Fudou... It’s become clear to me that this was all a big waste of time! I’ll end this Duel once and for all! My turn! Draw! I activate Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon’s second effect! During my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from my Graveyard! Return, my servant! **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon/Normal/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – the first of Kaiba’s dragons returns to the field. — And now, I activate a Spell Card, **One for One (Normal Spell Card)**! By discarding a monster from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my Deck! Come, **Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—Well, it looks like you can use weak cards too, right, President Kaiba?

—I learnt at least one thing with that man... I can use these weak cards as tools to call forth my mightiest monsters! I activate the effect of the **Master with Eyes of Blue (Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 1200)** that I discarded with One for One! By targeting 1 Effect Monster I control and shuffling him back into my Deck, I send that monster to the Graveyard, and Special Summon a “Blue-Eyes” monster from the Graveyard! And not only that, I also activate the effect of my Maiden with Eyes of Blue! When she’s targeted by an effect, I can Summon 1 ”Blue-Eyes White Dragon” from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!

—That means you will...

—That’s right! I’m bringing out my 2 remaining  **Blue-Eyes White Dragons (Dragon/Normal/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – two more dragons appear, one from the Graveyard and one from the Deck. — And now that I have four dragons on my field, your defeat is beyond inevitable! – Azure-Eyes gets up, putting itself into Attack Position. — Let’s finish this at last! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy Stardust Dragon! _Burst Stream of Destruction!_ – the dragon’s white lightning destroys Yusei’s monster. **(Yusei: 3000 → 2500 LP)** — One more attack and it will all be over, Dr. Fudou... As I thought, there’s only one man deserving of the title of King of Duels... Until I take it from him, naturally... Any last words before I finish this Duel? – Kaiba waits a few moments for his opponent’s response. However, what he gets instead of an answer is a small chuckle, that gradually gets louder until it’s a full blown laugh. — What are you laughing about? Perhaps seeing your pathetic strategies failing one after the other made you lose your mind?

—Hahahahahaha! – Yusei was laughing like he had not in a long time. That Duel really made him feel alive again. — Since the beginning, you didn’t challenge me as Fudou Yusei. You challenged me as the “King of Riding Duels”. You know, President Kaiba... I never cared much about the title of King. But the man who passed that title to me... I inherited a responsibility with it. And there was something that he always said... “The King’s Duels must provide entertainment.”

—You... You’re telling me that your performance in this Duel was nothing but _acting_? – the King of Riding Duels doesn’t answer. — Don’t make me laugh! You have no cards in your hand! And not only that, how do you plan to survive the onslaught of my other three dragons?! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, shut this fake King’s mouth with a direct attack! _Burst Stream of Destruction!_

—Reverse card, open! **Stardust Re-Spark (Normal Trap Card)**! When a Special Summoned monster my opponent controls declares a direct attack, if my Life Points are lower than or equal to the ATK of that monster, I can negate the attack, draw 1 card, and then, Special Summon 1 “Stardust” monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard!

—What did you say?!

—Gathering wishes that dwell inside my first, transform into a will that can shatter even steel! Become the path its light shines upon! Appear, **Stardust Warrior (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – a majestic warrior with a shining draconic armor appears on the field.

—Even if you blocked that attack, it doesn’t mean you’re safe! I still have two more dragons! Go, my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon! May your sacrifice remove this obstacle! _Burst Stream of Destruction!_

—Retaliate, Stardust Warrior! _Sonic Fist!_ – the warrior charges against the dragon, holding the lightning bolt in his hands, but in the end, they are both destroyed. — But it doesn’t end like this! Stardust Warrior’s effect! When he’s destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 8 or lower “Warrior” Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck, and treat that Summon as a Synchro Summon!

—What?!

—Gathering wishes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, **Road Warrior (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 1500)**! – a new warrior appears on Yusei’s field. — Your only dragon left is Azure-Eyes! With 2500 ATK, you can’t get through Road Warrior!

—Maybe not right now... But I will very soon! I perform a Contact Fusion!

—Contact Fusion?

—That’s right... A Fusion without Polymerization! I’ll fuse my 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons! – a fusion portal appears, with both dragons getting swallowed by it. — My very soul! My loyal servant! Combine right now, and create a power that will destroy anything! Contact Fusion! Crush everyone that stands in your way! **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (Dragon/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – a two-headed Blue-Eyes appears on the field.

—Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon...

—Be aware, Dr. Fudou! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can make 2 attacks on monsters each Battle Phase, and cannot be destroyed by battle! And not only that, but at the end of the Damage Step, if the monster he battled is still on the field, he banishes that monster! Truly, an invincible creature! No matter what monsters you have on the field, on my next turn, I’ll pulverize them with my Twin Burst, and then victory will be mine!

—Hum... Is that so?

—What?

Yusei was calm. Yes, a peace of mind he hadn’t felt in a long time. His mind was clear.

He saw where they were heading. He couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face.

Daedalus Bridge. The City’s connection with Satellite.

—It’s finally time to end this Duel! My turn! Draw! – Yusei drew his card at the moment he reached the Daedalus Bridge. The first rays of sunlight appeared still timid on the horizon. — I activate a Spell Card, **Stardust Shimmer (Normal Spell Card)**! By banishing monsters from my Graveyard whose Levels equal the Level of a Dragon Synchro Monster in my Graveyard, I can revive that monster! I banish the Level 8 Junk Destroyer! Revive, **Stardust Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**! – Yusei’s ace returns to the field.

—So you’re back, Stardust... Prepare to be destroyed again!

—That won’t happen, President Kaiba! I now activate the effect of the **Level Eater (Insect/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 600/DEF 0)** in my Graveyard! By reducing Road Warrior’s Level by 1, I can Special Summon it! – the small insect reappears. **(Road Warrior: Level 8 → 7)** — And now, I activate the effect of the **Rush Warrior (Warrior/Effect/WIND/Level 2/ATK 300/DEF 1200)** in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can return a “Synchron” monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I’ll recover my **Quickdraw Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 5/ATK 700/DEF 1400)** , and I’ll Tribute my Level Eater to Tribute Summon it! – the beetle disappears, and the cowboy enters the field. — And then, I activate Level Eater’s effect once again, this time, by reducing Quickdraw Synchron’s Level! **(Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5 → 4)**

—Once again gathering an army of ants...

—I tune the Level 1 Level Eater with the Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron! **(1 + 4 = 5)** Gathering needs will call forth an incredible speed! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blast off, **Jet Warrior (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/FIRE/Level 5/ATK 2100/DEF 1200)**! – another Synchro appears on Yusei’s field. — Jet Warrior’s effect! When he’s Synchro Summoned, I can return a card my opponent controls to their hand! Azure-Eyes cannot save your dragons anymore! Your Fusion will go back to the Extra Deck! _Jet Lag!_

—My Twin Burst! – Kaiba just watches his monster being blown out of the field.

—So much for an “truly invincible creature”. I activate Level Eater’s effect again! – the beetle returns to the field. **(Road Warrior: Level 7 → 6)** — And now, I activate Road Warrior’s effect! I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Machine or Warrior monster from my Deck! Appear, **Jet Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 0)**! And then, I tune the Level 1 Level Eater with the Level 1 Jet Synchron! **(1 + 1 = 2)** Gathering wishes will call out a new speed’s horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, **Formula Synchron (Machine/Synchro/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 1500)**!

—Synchro Tuner?!

—Exactly... Now you’re about to witness my most powerful monster... But before that, Formula Synchron’s effect! When he’s Synchro Summoned, I can draw 1 card! – Yusei gets one more card. — And I activate Level Eater’s effect once more! **(Road Warrior: Level 6 → 5)**

—How many times are you going to Summon that insect?!

—This was the last time... Because now, all preparations are done!

Yusei begins to accelerate with his D-Wheel. The same feeling of that battle, when his friends supported him in the fight against Z-one to save Neo Domino City... His friends were no longer with him, but he could still feel their emotions. Even though they’re far apart, they never stopped thinking about him.

— _Over Top Clear Mind!_ I tune the Level 5 Road Warrior and Jet Warrior with the Level 2 Formula Synchron! – the small robot dissolves into two golden rings, with the mechanical warriors crossing these rings, creating the most powerful resonance in the synchronization tunnel. **(5 + 5 + 2 = 12)** — When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! LIMIT OVER ACCEL SYNCHRO! The light of evolution, **Shooting Quasar Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LIGHT/Level 12/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)**!

The most grandiose of all Synchros appears from the clouds in the sky, which was already clear with the dawn. Kaiba could do nothing but admire the power of that creature.

—Shooting... Quasar Dragon...

—I'm not done yet, President Kaiba! – the businessman looked at his opponent in amazement. — I activate Jet Synchron’s effect from my Graveyard! By sending 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it back to the field! – Yusei gets rid of his Sonic Chick. — Return, **Jet Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 0)**! And now, the final card in my hand... I activate the Field Spell, **Starlight Junktion (Field Spell Card)**! This card lets me Tribute a Tuner monster to Special Summon 1 “Synkron” monster from my Deck with a different Level from the Tributed monster! I Tribute Jet Synchron! Appear, **Hyper Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 800)**!

—Don’t tell me you’re going to...

—Yes! I Tune the Level 1 Level Eater with the Level 4 Hyper Synchron! **(1 + 4 = 5)** Gathering gazes will create a new acceleration! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come on in, Synchro Tuner, **Accel Synchron (Machine/Synchro/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 5/ATK 500/DEF 2100)**! – a new vehicle monster appears on the field, with its appearance based on Yusei’s D-Wheel.

—Another Synchro Tuner?! But that Level...

—The Level won’t be a problem, President Kaiba. I activate Accel Synchron’s effect! By sending a “Synchron” monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can raise or reduce Accel Synchron’s Level by the Level of that monster! I’ll send **Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 500)** to the Graveyard, and reduce Accel Synchron’s Level by 3! **(Accel Synchron: Level 5 → 2)**

—So, a Level 10 is coming...

—I Tune the Level 8 Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon, with the Level 2 Synchro Tuner, Accel Synchron! – a final synchronization tunnel is formed. **(8 + 2 = 10)** — All feelings spun by the tracks of falling stars... Join our bonds and fill this world! Accel Synchro! Descend, **Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**!

Kaiba watched that scene in wonder. The two majestic dragons soared through the sky, with a shimmering glow comparable to that of the universe. Such awe had only traversed his body when he had been before the Three Egyptian Gods.

—It’s time to end this, President Kaiba. Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon! Attack Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! _Shooting Shine Blast!_ – a powerful shining energy blast is shot against Kaiba’s Synchro, obliterating it. **(Kaiba: 5600 → 5100 LP)**

—Now my field is open... By I still have 5100 Life Points! Even if your Dragon has 4000 ATK, you cannot defeat me yet!

—I’m sorry, President Kaiba. Shooting Quasar Dragon can attack a number of times equal to the number of non-Tuner monsters used for his Synchro Summon! This means he can attack twice during each Battle Phase!

—No! Impossible!

—This is the end! Go, Shooting Quasar Dragon! Attack directly! _The Creation Burst!_ – the dragon gathers all of its power in one of its hands, and shoots an energy blast against Kaiba’s D-Wheel, ending the Duel. **(Kaiba: 5100 → 0 LP)**

The Duelists finish crossing the Daedalus Bridge, and are now in the Satellite area. The D-Wheels stop, and their riders dismount, walking towards each other.

—I misjudged you. It seems that, in the end, you really are a man worthy of the title of King, Dr. Fudou.

—Yusei. No need for formalities, President Kaiba.

—Hmph – Kaiba does not return the kindness. Not that Yusei was waiting for it. — But stay alert, Yusei: this was not our last meeting. Now, you too are a man I wish to defeat. I hope you’re prepared when the time comes when you’ll have to face me again.

—I hope for that too... Otherwise, I’ll be crushed by your Blue-Eyes before I can even think.

—I’m glad you’re aware of that! Keep waiting for your next meeting, Fudou Yusei!

Kaiba gets back on his D-Wheel, leaving the place as the sun began to rise in the sky. Yusei stayed there for a few minutes, several memories of the past returning at the same time. Happy moments and difficult moments, but each of them, irreplaceable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	5. Flames at the Arcadia Movement – Jounouchi Katsuya vs. Divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 20/04/2016.

Neo Domino City was in an uproar. That event, broadcast live on all TV stations, was the only thing talked about across the city: the invasion of the building of the Arcadia Movement by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. The building was completely surrounded by cars, with several agents both inside the building and waiting outside, in an inescapable enclosure.

Porting specially modified Decks for that occasion, the Security struck down the followers of the movement one by one. Their psychic powers were certainly troublesome, but the situation was already completely under the control of the officers.

—Damn it! Damn it! – the leader of the movement curses angrily behind the desk of his office, while pressing a button on the phone. — All members of the committee, evacuate immediately! Do you hear me? Is anyone listening?

—Too late, Divine. They’ve all been captured by now – a newly arrived voice announces. — You’re the only one left.

Divine froze for a moment. In front of him, three Sector Security agents blocked his way out of the room, with their Duel Disks in place, ready to intercept him if he tried anything.

—So it looks like it’s all over... Is that what you expect me to say?! – Divine shouts. — I won’t give up my ambitions! I’m going to leave this place, no matter what!

—Of course – the agent leading the small unit replies. — Kidnapping, extortion, torture... Not even children were spared from your ridiculous schemes to gain power in this city. A man like that wouldn’t give up so easily, it’s just common sense.

—Surrender at once, Divine!

—There’s nowhere to run! You will have to go through us!

—And do you really think I’m not going to do that? – Divine activates his Duel Disk, ready to make his path to the exit with his cards.

—You two. Go help the other units and leave Divine to me.

—What?

—Inspector Jounouchi, we can’t let you face such a dangerous man alone!

—There’s still other Psychic Duelists causing trouble to the agents downstairs. They’ll need your help more than I do.

—But Inspector...

—Come on, go already. Or are you worried that I’m going to lose this Duel?

After a small moment of silence, both agents face each other and nod in agreement.

—Roger that!

—Good luck, Inspector!

The two agents leave the room. Their superior takes the Security helmet off, letting his thick blonde hair free, and he stares intently at Divine with his brown eyes.

—Jounouchi Katsuya, huh? Your fame as a Duelist is admirable, but it looks like your fame as an airhead also holds truth – Divine taunts. — You should have used all the help you could have. My escape now became a lot easier. **(Divine: 8000 LP)**

—That’s not something for you to worry about, right? Come on already, and let our cards do the talking. **(Jounouchi: 8000 LP)**

— _Duel!_ – they both announce, together.

—I’ll go first! – the criminal announces. — I Set a monster, and end my turn.

—I was expecting something more impressive, for someone in such a hurry to escape. My turn! – Jounouchi draws his sixth card. — I activate a Spell Card, **Dragon Shrine (Normal Spell Card)**! This sends 1 Dragon monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it’s a Normal Monster, I can send another one! – Jounouchi searches his Deck. — I send **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon/Gemini/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)** to the Graveyard! And since Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters in the Graveyard, I can send another Dragon! I choose **Red-Eyes Retro Dragon (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1600)**! – Jounouchi discards his two dragons.

—What do you plan to do with those Dragons in the Graveyard?

—You’re going to find out now! I activate another Spell, **Return of the Dragon Lords (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I can revive a Level 7 or 8 Dragon from my Graveyard! Appear, **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon/Gemini/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – the imposing dragon appears, enveloped by scarlet flames. — Since he’s a Gemini Monster, he’s treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field, but if I Normal Summon him, I can turn him into an Effect Monster! I Normal Summon Black Flare, unlocking his abilities! – the dragon roars, gaining its powers. — Go, Red-Eyes! Attack that face-down monster! _Black Mega Flare!_ – the dragon spits an enormous fireball against the monster.

—You destroyed my **Serene Psychic Witch (Psychic/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**! And with this, I activate her effect! I can banish 1 Psychic monster with 2000 or less ATK from my Deck, and on my next Standby Phase, that monster is Special Summoned to my field! – Divine searches his Deck, and removes one monster from play.

—That’s nice, but you’re not the only one who can activate effects now! I activate Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon’s effect! At the end of the Battle Phase in which this card battled, it causes damage to my opponent equal to its original ATK!

—What?

—Go, _Infernal Black Flare!_ – the dragon shoots again, this time directly against Divine. **(Divine: 8000 → 5600 LP)** — I activate **Shard of Greed (Continuous Spell Card)** , and then I Set a card and end my turn.

—You bastard... You’re going to pay for this! My turn! – Divine draws another card. —At this moment, Serene Psychic Witch’s effect activates! I Special Summon the banished **Esper Girl (Psychic/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 500/DEF 300)**! – a little girl with psychic powers enters the field.

—You really don’t hide the fact that you use children in your little cult, do you?

—Let’s see how long you’ll keep talking like that... Esper Girl’s effect! When she is Special Summoned from being banished, I can banish the top card from my Deck face-down, and add that card to my hand as soon as she’s sent to the Graveyard! – Divine separates the card from the top of his Deck. — And now, I Normal Summon **Silent Psychic Wizard (Psychic/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 0)**! – a warrior holding a spear appears next to the girl. — And I also activate his effect. When he’s Summoned, I can banish 1 Psychic monster from my Graveyard, and that monster is Summoned when he’s sent to the Graveyard! – the silhouette of Serene Psychic Witch appears on the field, then disappears.

—And here comes a combo...

—I tune the Level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard with the Level 2 Esper Girl! – the girl transforms into two green rings that form a tunnel through which the warrior passes, dissolving into 3 stars and creating a light that calls forth the new monster. **(4 + 2 = 8)** — May your inflamed fury cause nightmares in your victims! Synchro Summon! Appear, **Psychic Nightmare (Psychic/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1800)**! – a ghastly demon appears, roaring.

—Looks like a troublesome guy arrived...

—Exactly... But before he causes you trouble, I have effects to activate! Now that Silent Psychic Wizard was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon my **Serene Psychic Witch (Psychic/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**! – the woman returns to the field. — And then, since Esper Girl was sent to the Graveyard, the card banished by her effect is added to my hand, and I activate that card now! **Emergency Teleport (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! This card Summons a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my Deck! Appear, **Krebons (Psychic/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 400)**!

—Another Tuner...

—How perceptive... I tune the Level 3 Serene Psychic Witch with the Level 2 Krebons! – another synchronization tunnel appears. **(3 + 2 = 5)** — My flames of hatred, blazing withing the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Magical Android (Psychic/Synchro/Effect/LIGHT/Level 5/ATK 2400/DEF 1700)**!

—None of your monsters has more ATK than my Black Flare. Are you going to suicide one of them to cause me damage? – Jounouchi’s dragon roars, reacting to its master’s words.

—Not at all... The only monster to fall here is your dragon! I activate Psychic Nightmare’s effect! Once per turn, I can try to guess what type of card my opponent is holding in their hand, and if I get it right, he gains 1000 ATK until the end of your next turn! The card on the right! I declare it’s a Spell!

—Heh... Is that another one of your psychic abilities? – Jounouchi reveals the chosen card, **Dicephoon (Quick-Play Spell Card)**.

—With this, Psychic Nightmare’s ATK goes up by a 1000 points. **(Psychic Nightmare: ATK 2400 → 3400)** But that’s not all! Continuous Spell, **Future Glow (Continuous Spell Card)**! This card banishes 1 Psychic monster from my Graveyard, and with that, all Psychic monsters I control gain ATK equal to the Level of that monster x 200! I banish the Level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard! With this, all of my monsters gain 800 ATK! **(Psychic Nightmare: ATK 3400 → 4200)** **(Magical Android: ATK 2400 → 3200)**

—This is bad...

—Psychic Nightmare, attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! – the monster emits psychic waves that torture Jounouchi’s dragon, but do not destroy it. The attack also launches a shock wave through Jounouchi’s body. **(Jounouchi: 8000 → 6200 LP)** — What? Why is your dragon still on the field?

—The effect of the **Return of the Dragon Lords (Normal Spell Card)** in my Graveyard... – the officer answers, recovering from the shock. — I can banish it to protect a Dragon monster I control from destruction.

—What futile resistance... Your dragon will fall, whether you want it or not! Magical Android, attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! – this time, the dragon cannot resist the attack, and Jounouchi receives the impact of Divine’s psychic powers once again. **(Jounouchi: 6200 → 5400 LP)** — I Set a card, and end my turn. At this moment, during my End Phase, Magical Android increases my Life by 600 points for each Psychic monster I control. **(Divine: 5600 → 6800 LP)**

—So you got ahead of me... I think it’s time to change that. My turn! – Jounouchi draws a card, and his Spell shines. — Since I performed my normal draw, Shard of Greed gains a Greed Counter. **(Shard of Greed: 0 → 1 Greed Counter)** And now, I activate a Spell Card, **Pre-Preparation of Rites (Normal Spell Card)**! This adds two cards to my hand, a Ritual Spell from my Deck and a Ritual Monster whose name is written in that Ritual Spell’s text from my Deck or Graveyard! – Jounouchi takes two cards from his Deck. — And now, I’m going to use those cards! I activate **Red-Eyes Transmigration (Ritual Spell Card)**! I must Tribute monsters from my hand or field, or banish “Red-Eyes” monsters from my Graveyard, whose total Levels equals 8 or more!

—Sacrificing monsters from the Graveyard?

—I banish **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon/Gemini/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)** and **Red-Eyes Retro Dragon (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1600)** from my Graveyard! Ritual Summon! Appear, **Lord of the Red (Dragon/Ritual/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2400/DEF 2100)**! – a warrior wearing an armor based on Red-Eyes appears on the field, surrounded by a ring of fire.

—So, that’s the best you can do? That Ritual pales in comparison to my monsters.

—I’m only beginning... How about I use the card you checked last turn? I activate **Dicephoon (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! Now, I roll a six-sided die, and depending on the result, I apply an effect! If the result is a 2, 3, or 4, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. If it’s a 5, I can destroy 2 Spells or Traps on the field. But if it’s a 1 or 6, I take 1000 damage instead.

—Hmph... Depending on luck in a Duel like this? You really don’t use your head well...

—Well, it doesn’t tend to fail me. But what about you? Are you feeling lucky, punk? – a Solid Vision die materializes by Jounouchi’s side.

—Tsc... I activate my Set card! **Psychic Overload (Normal Spell Card)**! This shuffles 3 Psychic monsters from my Graveyard into my Deck, and lets me draw 2 cards!

—Very well... But now, I activate Lord of the Red’s effect! When an effect is activated, I can destroy 1 monster on the field! I’ll destroy Psychic Nightmare!

—Grr... – the warrior jumps into the air, and dives towards the demon, destroying it with a powerful punch. — But now, my Psychic Overload resolves! – Serene Psychic Witch, Esper Girl, and Krebons return to the Deck, and Divine draws 2 cards.

—And now, I roll the die! – the die is thrown upwards, and falls on a 6. — Oops... This is awkward... – the die explodes, the smoke making Jounouchi cough a little. **(Jounouchi: 5400 → 4400 LP)**

—Pathetic...

—You shouldn’t dismiss me so easily. I still have more to do! I activate a Trap now! **Escape from the Dark Dimension (Continuous Trap Card)**! This card Special Summons one of my banished DARK monsters!

—So that’s why you banished the dragons from the Graveyard...

—That’s right! And that’s not all! Since an effect was activated, I can use Lord of the Red’s effect once again, to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field! I destroy Future Glow! – the Spell leaves the field, lowering the ATK of Divine’s Synchro. **(Magical Android: ATK 3200 → 2400)** — And now, return, **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon/Gemini/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! And I’ll Normal Summon him, unlocking his effects!

—Tsh...

—Lord of the Red, attack Magical Android!

—So you’re really going to suicide your monster?

—I’m gonna use whatever means necessary to capture you, Divine! You’re already lasting too long! – the two monsters battle, and then both leave the field, destroying one another. — And now, Black Flare! Attack directly! And you still remember his effect, right? _Infernal Black Flare!_ – the dragon shoots two fireballs against Divine, drastically reducing his Life Points. **(Divine: 6800 → 2000 LP)** — I end my turn. Just surrender already, Divine... It’s _you_ who’s offering a futile resistance.

—Never... NEVER! You’re not going to capture me! I’m going to take you down, and flee from here! My turn! – Divine draws a card, furious with the current situation. — Perfect! I activate a Field Spell, **Brain Research Lab (Field Spell Card)**! – Divine’s office transforms into a sinister science lab.

—You know what? I think this place suits you more now.

—And it will suit your defeat perfectly. I activate my second **Emergency Teleport (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! Come, **Mind Protector (Psychic/Effect/LIGHT/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 2200)**!

—A defense? Ain’t the monster Summoned with Emergency Teleport banished at the end of the turn?

—I’m not going to defend myself... I Tribute my Mind Protector to Tribute Summon **Overdrive Teleporter (Psychic/Effect/LIGHT/Level 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1200)**! – another psychic monster appears on the field. — And I’ll also activate his effect! By paying 2000 Life Points, I can Special Summon 2 Level 3 Psychic monsters from my Deck! But with the effect of the Field Spell, Brain Research Lab, I don’t need to pay Life Points to activate my Psychic monsters’ effects, by placing 1 Psychic Counter on this card instead! Come! **Psychic Commander (Psychic/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 800)**! **Risebell the Star Adjuster (Psychic/Effect/WIND/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 800)**! **(Brain Research Lab: 0 → 1 Psychic Counter)**

—Yet another Tuner...

—I activate Risebell the Star Adjuster’s effect! When he’s Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field, and increase its Level by up to 3! I increase Psychic Commander’s Level by 2! **(Psychic Commander: Level 3 → 5)** I tune the Level 3 Risebell the Star Adjuster with the Level 5 Psychic Commander! **(3 + 5 = 8)** Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, **Thought Ruler Archfiend (Psychic/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 2300)**! – a horrendous psychic demon appears.

—Now it’s a bigger dude...

—It’s time to turn the tides of this game... Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! – the monster exudes a black mist through its mouth, destroying the dragon and once again causing immense pain to Jounouchi, due to the impact of Divine’s psychic powers. **(Jounouchi: 4400 → 4100 LP)** — So, what do you think of this?

—Heh... Not bad – Jounouchi answers, trying to look tough.

 _“Something’s wrong here... He already got hit by three of my attacks... Why doesn’t he seem affected by my psychic powers?”_ – Divine thinks.

—But causing me 300 damage isn’t something I’d call “turning the tides of the game”... On my next turn, I’m going to finish you!

—It’s not going to be that easy... Thought Ruler Archfiend’s effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, I recover Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster! **(Divine: 2000 → 4400 LP)**

—Seriously? Come on...

—I hope you didn’t forget that I still have another monster... Go, Overdrive Teleporter! Attack directly! – the monster charges against Jounouchi, lowering his Life even more, and causing him even more pain. **(Jounouchi: 4100 → 2000 LP)** — I end my turn. Let’s see how much longer you will last!

—Are you kidding me? You’re the one who should be worried about that! My turn! – Jounouchi draws another card, and his Spell shines again. **(Shard of Greed: 1 → 2 Greed Counters)** — Now that Shard of Greed has 2 Greed Counters, I can send it to the Graveyard to draw 2 new cards! – he draws once more, and smiles. — Yeah! I activate another **Pre-Preparation of Rites (Normal Spell Card)**!

—Again?! – Divine asks, incredulous.

—What can I do... I’ve always been lucky! – Jounouchi answers, getting two new cards from his Deck. — I activate **Dark Dragon Ritual (Ritual Spell Card)** , Tributing **Red-Eyes Wyvern (Dragon/Effect/WIND/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1600)** from my hand! Ritual Summon! Appear, **Paladin of Dark Dragon (Dragon/Ritual/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1200)**! – a knight mounting a black dragon appears on the field.

—A Level 4 Ritual... What are you going to do with that?

—Activate an effect! By Tributing my Paladin of Dark Dragon, I can Special Summon 1 “Red-Eyes” monster from my hand or Deck! – the knight disappears. — Come, **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning (Fiend/Gemini/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2500/DEF 1200)**! – another demon appears on the field, summoning thunder.

—Archfiend?

—Since he’s a Gemini Monster, I’ll Normal Summon him, enabling his effects! Now, once per turn, I can destroy all face-up monsters my opponent controls with a DEF lower than this card’s ATK!

—What did you say?

—Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning has 2500 ATK! Thought Ruler Archfiend has 2300 DEF, and Overdrive Teleporter has 1200! That means all of your monsters are destroyed! – the demon shoots lightning from its claws, destroying both of Divine’s monsters. — Now, go, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning! Attack directly! _Inferno Thunder Blast!_ – the monster repeats its attack, this time, against the opposing Duelist himself. **(Divine: 4400 → 1900 LP)** — I end my turn. Just surrender, Divine, and spare our time.

—Never! Don’t think you’re even close to defeating me! I’m still going to turn this game around and show you the real terror of a Psychic Duel! My turn! – Divine draws another card. — I activate **Pot of Avarice (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I return Overdrive Teleporter, Mind Protector, Risebell the Star Adjuster, Magical Android, and Thought Ruler Archfiend to the Deck, and draw two cards! – Divine does as announced, and then, a large smile forms on his face. — Very well, Jounouchi Katsuya! Get ready to meet one of my best monsters! I active **Miracle Synchro Fusion (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I can banish Fusion Materials from my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!

—Fusing monsters from the Graveyard?

—I fuse **Psychic Nightmare (Psychic/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1800)** and **Psychic Commander (Psychic/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 800)** from my Graveyard! – the two monsters appear on the field, and a fusion portal opens, absorbing them both and bringing forth a new monster. — Monstrous beast of nightmares, combine with the psychic dictator and cast your wrath to the world with a new form! Fusion Summon! Appear now, **Ultimate Axon Kicker (Psychic/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 2900/DEF 1700)**! – a new form of Thought Ruler Archfiend appears on the field, with electricity running through its whole body.

—That one seems tough as nails...

—Ultimate Axon Kicker, destroy Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning! – the demon shoots psychic energy lightning against Jounouchi’s monster, who tries to retaliate with its own lightning, but loses the battle. **(Jounouchi: 2000 → 1600 LP)** – And now, Ultimate Axon Kicker’s effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, I recover Life equal to the destroyed monster’s ATK! **(Divine: 1900 → 4400 LP)**

—You just keep raising and raising your Life...

—Do you understand now? You’ll never reduce my Life to 0! Give up and get out of my way already! I Set a card and end my turn!

—I have some bad news for you, Divine... I’m not gonna give up! That’s not the way of a true Duelist! My turn! And it looks like I’ll do you a favor... I activate **Upstart Goblin (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I draw another card, and you gain 1000 Life Points.

—You’re only making your victory even more difficult. So be it. **(Divine: 4400 → 5400 LP)**

—And now, let’s see what I can get... – Jounouchi draws once again. — Yes! Exactly what I needed! I activate **Red-Eyes Fusion (Normal Spell Card)**!

—A Fusion Spell?

—I’m gonna fight Fusion with Fusion, Divine! Red-Eyes Fusion lets me use Materials from my hand, field, or Deck to Summon a Fusion Monster! I fuse **Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Dragon/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)** and **Summoned Skull (Fiend/Normal/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2500/DEF 1200)** from my Deck! – the two creatures appear on the field, being swallowed by the fusion portal. — My loyal crimson-eyed servant! Combine with the demon’s summon and create a new power from the scarlet flames! Fusion Summon! Come, diabolic dragon! **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Dragon/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 9/ATK 3200/DEF 2500)**!

—3200 ATK?!

_“Yugi... This monster is like a symbol of our friendship. Now that I Summoned him, there’s no way I can lose!”_

—Impossible... How could you Summon a monster like that in this situation?!

—If you think that’s impossible, get ready for some impossible burns! Go, Black Skull Dragon! Attack Ultimate Axon Kicker! _Devil Meteor Flare!_ – a giant flaming globe is launched against the psychic demon, completely incinerating it. **(Divine: 5400 → 5100 LP)** – And that’s not all! At the end of the Battle Phase in which Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacked, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of a “Red-Eyes” Normal Monster from my Graveyard, then shuffle the chosen monster into my Deck! I target  **Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Dragon/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! Take 2400 damage! – the dragon breathes fire towards the criminal once again. **(Divine: 5100 → 2700 LP)**

—You... You bastard...

—You can keep raising your Life Points again and again... The only thing that’ll change is the number of attacks it’ll take to make you fall! I activate the effect of the **Dark Dragon Ritual (Ritual Spell Card)** in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can add a “Red-Eyes” Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand! – Jounouchi reveals a Trap from his Deck, putting it in his hand. — I Set two cards and end my turn!

—Enough! You already made me lose too much time here! My turn! – Divine draws and smiles again, a smile that turns into a laugh when he notices he has the Duel in his pocket. — You’re finished, Jounouchi Katsuya! I activate a Spell Card, **Psychic Feel Zone (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I can return banished Psychic monsters to the Graveyard, and Summon a Synchro Monster in Defense Position with them!

—What did you say?!

—I tune the Level 6 **Psychic Nightmare (Psychic/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1800)** with the Level 3 **Psychic Commander (Psychic/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 800)**! **(6 + 3 = 9)** Use your cannons with fury and destroy all your opponents! Come, **Hyper Psychic Blaster (Psychic/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 9/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – a new psychic monster appears on the field, on its knees.

—What are you planning? Your monster is not only weaker than Black Skull Dragon, but it also can’t attack me.

— _This_ is what I’m planning! I activate a Trap Card! **Assault Mode Activate (Normal Trap Card)**! With this, my monster will evolve! – a light surrounds Divine’s Synchro Monster, giving it a new armor. — May your wrath amplified with your new equipment manifest in this moment! Appear, **Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode (Psychic/Effect/EARTH/Level 11/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)**!

—That might be a problem...

—One bigger than you imagine... When Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode attacks, I inflict damage to my opponent equal to the DEF of the monster he battles, and I gain Life Points equal to its ATK! Your monster has 2500 DEF... This is enough to finish you off for good!

—Uh-oh...

—It’s over! I gave you enough chances to get out of my way, but now is too late! Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! – the monster shoots a deadly laser with its guns, making the dragon explode in flames and causing a lot of damage to Jounouchi, thanks to Divine’s psychic powers. **(Jounouchi: 1600 → 1300 LP)** – And now... Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode’s effect! Your Life Points go to 0 now! This is what you get for standing in my way! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Divine waits for his monster to shoot Jounouchi again and raise his own Life Points, but nothing happens. The dust begins to settle, and Jounouchi is still standing.

—What’s happening? Why aren’t you on the ground already?!

—Though luck, dude... Didn’t you see the Trap I activated when you attacked?

—A Trap? – the dust finally settles, and Divine can see the card Jounouchi was talking about. — **Breakthrough Skill (Normal Trap Card)**?! That cannot be... But even with my monster’s effects negated... How? How are you still standing up? You’ve been attacked by me several times... How you can you handle my powers like that?!

—Heh? You really think you’re a big guy, huh? Let me warn you, sociopath... When you already burned in the flames of a God, your psychic woowoo doesn’t even hurt! My turn! I activate my own **Pot of Avarice (Normal Spell Card)**! I return Lord of the Red, Red-Eyes Wyvern, Paladin of Dark Dragon, Summoned Skull, and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon to my Deck, and draw 2 cards! – Jounouchi recycles his monsters, and gets his new cards. — Perfect! I Summon **The Black Stone of Legend (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! – a small black dragon egg appears on the field.

—An egg? What are you going to do with that?

—The egg doesn’t do much... It’s the creature inside it that should make you worry, because it’s going to be your worst nightmare! I activate The Black Stone of Legend’s effect! By Tributing it, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower “Red-Eyes” monster from my Deck! Come, **Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Dragon/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – Jounouchi’s ace monster appears, roaring towards Divine.

—That is nothing compared to my Hyper Psychic Blaster! What do you intend to do with a Normal Monster?

—This! Reverse card, open! **Return of Red-Eyes (Continuous Trap Card)**! If I control a “Red-Eyes” monster, I can revive a “Red-Eyes” Normal Monster from my Graveyard! Return, **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon/Gemini/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – another black dragon appears on the field.

—Now it’s two dragons, what about it? Unless you’re going to...

—You bet I am! I overlay my two Level 7 Red-Eyes! – the monsters transform into purple-colored shining spheres that dive into a galactic portal open on the ground, that explodes and forms a new monster. — Majestic crimson-eyed dragon, make your metallic body shine and reach the pinnacle of your potential! Xyz Summon! Appear, **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2400/2 Xyz Materials)**! – a more powerful version of Red-Eyes, with jets on the back of its completely metallic body, makes its appearance.

—Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon... But that’s still not enough! My monster has 3500 ATK!

—Hold up, smartypants, I still have two other cards to play... And with this one, I’m going to make the metal cover of my dragon shine even more. I equip Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon with the **Black Metal Dragon (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 600/DEF 600)** from my hand! With this, his ATK goes up by 600 points! **(Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon: ATK 2800 → 3400)**

—That’s still not enough!

—Oh, sweet love of God, what an impatient guy! If you want this to be over so soon, I’ll end it for you! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, attack Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode! – the dragon concentrates its flames on its mouth, ready to shoot.

—What? Your monster is still weaker than mine! You wasted so much of my time just to kill yourself in the end?

—I think I still have another card to play! Quick-Play Spell, **Graceful Dice (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! With this, I roll a die, and a monster I control gains ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100!

—Depending on a die at this point in the game?!

—It’s not like I need much, anything above 1 makes it so that I can defeat your monster... But I’ll go even further beyond! I’m going to defeat _you_ this turn as well! Go, die! – a Solid Vision die appears, and gets thrown into the air. It rolls for a while, before stopping firmly at a 4. —Oh, yeah! **(Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon: ATK 3400 → 3800)**

—Why, you... – the psychic marksman tries to block the dragon’s flames with his guns, but fails, and is destroyed. **(Divine: 2700 → 2400 LP)** — But how are you going to defeat me this turn? You have no more cards to play!

—No, I still have one more... It’s right here, on the field! I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can Special Summon a “Red-Eyes” Normal Monster from my Graveyard! **(Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)**

—Don’t tell me you‘re going to...

—Yeah! You’re going to fall by my ace! Come back once again, pal! **Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Dragon/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – Jounouchi’s dragon returns to the field, standing beside his evolved counterpart.

—That cannot be...

—Oh, it sure can! Let’s see what you’ll think of your time in prison, Divine! Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack Divine directly! _Black Fire Bullet!_ – a fire globe is shot against the Psychic Duelist, who for the last time in this Duel, is hit by the flames and loses the rest of his Life Points. **(Divine: 2400 → 0 LP)**

Divine gets launched into the air by the attack, and falls to the ground unconscious, exhausted with the Duel that extended for much longer than he expected. Jounouchi continues standing in front of the door, in the same place where he had been since the beginning of the Duel. Throughout the confrontation, the Inspector never once wavered.

—Inspector! – one of the agents that Jounouchi dispensed previously calls him. — Are you okay?

—Fine and dandy, Kazama... The Duel was a little longer than I expected, but it’s finally over. Is the situation on the other floors under control?

—Yes, sir! All members of the Arcadia Movement have surrendered or been captured, sir!

—Very good... Now take that bastard from here and report to Ushio. I’ll be down soon.

—Roger that!

The security officers take Divine’s unconscious body, leaving Jounouchi alone in the office of the former leader of the Arcadia Movement. At that moment, he leans his back against the wall, letting his body slide to the floor, sitting down in an exhausted manner.

—Wow, it’s difficult to play the tough guy... And to think I used to do it so easily before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	6. Steadfast loyalty – Gongenzaka Noboru vs. Rishid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 21/05/2016.
> 
> I kinda went on a “videogame” route with this one. You know when the games give the characters Decks that suit them, even though they never used them in the series?
> 
> Yeah, that.

The sun shone brightly, although hidden by some timid clouds, and the wind blew gently, bringing the salty smell of the sea to the whole city. This was a pleasant afternoon in Maiami City, despite the impatience of the young heir of the Gongenzaka Dojo, standing immovably at the top of the stairs leading to his school building.

—That Yuya... We agreed to Duel today at 2 pm... He’s already 10 minutes late. Why is he making this man, Gongenzaka, wait?

The boy stood still, waiting at the same spot, even as the sun shone strongly upon him after the wind blew away the clouds that covered it. However, it does not take long until a figure draws his attention.

A hooded man was climbing the stairs. It was a really strange presence: quite tall, completely covered from head to toe by a dark robe, barely letting his face appear beneath the hood, which was decorated with an eye of Wdjat. Gongenzaka immediately stood guard. Something about the man made him very uncomfortable.

—Who are you? – the young man asks. — The dojo is not open at the moment. If you want to speak to my father, come back tomorrow.

—That will not be necessary – the strange man answers. — Are you Gongenzaka Noboru? – the boy couldn’t hide the surprise on his face. He wasn’t expecting that figure to know his name. — Your reaction tells me everything... In that case, my job here got much simpler. Where is Sakaki Yuya?

Gongenzaka was finding that more and more strange. Why was a suspicious man like that looking for his best friend, and at his dojo, of all places?

—I don’t know. And I don’t think I’d tell you if I did. Not without knowing who’s looking for him.

—Oh, pardon my rudeness... – the man replied, removing the hood that covered his head. Gongenzaka was surprised again: he was completely bald, had black makeup lines highlighting his eyes, and golden earrings shaped like ankhs. But the thing that drew the most attention was the left side of his face, marked by several Egyptian hieroglyphs, giving an even more threatening expression to his figure. — _Have you ever heard of the Ghouls?_

—“Ghouls”?! – Gongenzaka exclaims, alarmed, recognizing the name of the criminal organization. — Rare Hunters?! What business do you have with Yuya?!

—As the precursor of Pendulum Summoning, he caught the interest of my master – the Ghoul responds. — I, Rishid, was sent to obtain Sakaki Yuya’s Pendulum Cards. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find him on the You Show Duel School.

—You were at You Show?! Then, the others are...?! – the boy asks, worried about his friends on the rival school.

—Hiiragi Yuzu and Hiiragi Shuzou tried to stop me in vain – Rishid answers. — I took care of that problem.

—You...! What did you do to them?!

—I just defeated them and came here to meet you. My lord didn’t order me to take hostages, and that shouldn’t be necessary. Just cooperate and reveal the location of Sakaki Yuya. You’re his best friend, aren’t you? You must know where he is.

—I already told you I don’t! And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell it to the likes of you! Do you really think I would hand my friend over to a criminal organization? This man, Gongenzaka, is deeply offended! You will not step out of here! – the boy announces, activating his Duel Disk. **(Gongenzaka: 8000 LP)**

—Then you also want to do things the hard way... Very well, let’s do as you wish. **(Rishid: 8000 LP)**

— _Duel!_ – they both announce in unison.

—I will start – the Rare Hunter declares. — I Set 5 cards and end my turn.

—What? No monsters?

—Any problems?

—Tsc... My turn! – Gongenzaka draws his sixth card. — I Normal Summon **Superheavy Samurai Magnet (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 900/DEF 1900)**! – a robust robot appears on the field, charged with electromagnetism. — When this monster in Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower “Superheavy Samurai” monster from my hand, then change this card to Defense Position! Appear, Tuner monster, **Superheavy Samurai Battleball (Machine/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 100/DEF 800)**! – a small spherical robot joins the previous one, which goes into a defensive stance.

—A  Tuner monster...

—I tune the Level 4 Superheavy Samurai Magnet with the Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Battleball! – the smaller monster transforms into two green rings which align to form a tunnel, through which the bigger one passes through, dissolving into four stars and creating the synchronization that calls forth the new monster. **(4 + 2 = 6)** — Rise your war cry, oh, divine ogre! Show yourself on this battlefield infested by evil! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6, **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji (Machine/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 500/DEF 2500)**! – the brutal ogre warrior appears on the field wielding his club, in Defense Position.

—So it is true that you use Synchro Summons.

—This is the New Steadfast Duel that I developed! Feel its power! When Shutendoji is Synchro Summoned, if I don’t have Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls!

—That would be really troublesome. But I activate a Trap, **Breakthrough Skill (Normal Trap Card)**. With this, an Effect Monster on the field has its effects negated until the end of this turn..

—What?! – Shutendoji’s abilities are neutralized by the Trap, stopping its effect. — Tsh... I end my turn.

—No Set cards?

—Any problems?

—Heheh... – Rishid lets a small chuckle out with the irony of the situation. — My turn! I activate a Trap on my field, **Paleozoic Hallucigenia (Normal Trap Card)**!

 _“Paleozoic? I never heard of this type of card before...”_ – Gongenzaka thinks.

—This card halves the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field until the end of the turn – a strange abyssal creature appears on the field, attacking Gongenzaka’s Synchro and reducing its power. **(Shutendoji: ATK 500 → 250/DEF 2500 → 1250)** — Next, I activate another Trap, **Paleozoic Pikaia (Normal Trap Card)**! This card lets me discard a “Paleozoic” card from my hand to draw 2 cards. And then, when a Trap Card is activated on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard! – Rishid recovers one of his cards.

—What? But you have no monsters in your Graveyard to Summon!

—I don’t need any monsters... Come, **Paleozoic Hallucigenia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0)**! – the strange creature that attacked Shutendoji returns to the field.

—How? That Trap from before?!

—Exactly. The “Paleozoic” series consists of Trap Cards that can be resurrected as monsters after use. Because of this, I don’t need any monsters in my Deck.

—A Deck without monsters?!

—And let’s not forget the other card I activated. Now, Paleozoic Pikaia’s effect will resolve, discarding **Paleozoic Eldonia (Normal Trap Card)** from my hand – another creature from the deep ocean appears, swallowing a card from Rishid’s hand and disappearing to the Graveyard, letting its owner draw 2 cards. — I activate another Trap, **Jar of Greed (Normal Trap Card)**. This lets me draw one more card. And since a Trap was activated on my field, I can Summon **Paleozoic Pikaia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard – the creature returns to the field, while Rishid draws another card.

—What an unusual playstyle...

—When you decided to face me, you fell into my Endless Trap Hell. The grave keeper's prepared great traps to protect the eternal slumber of the Pharaohs.

—I can see... More importantly, you now have...

—... two Level 2 monsters. I overlay the Level 2 Paleozoics Pikaia and Hallucigenia! – the two monsters transform into blue spheres that raise up before diving into a portal, which explodes and brings a new monster to the field. — Creature from the bottom of the ocean, appear now and help me with my mission! Xyz Summon! Rank 2, **Paleozoic Opabinia (Aqua/Xyz/Effect/WATER/Rank 2/ATK 0/DEF 2400/2 Xyz Materials)**! – another strange monster appears under Rishid’s control, surrounded by two shining blue orbs.

—What? In Attack Position with 0 ATK?!

—A necessary sacrifice. I activate Paleozoic Opabinia’s effect. While it has a Trap Card as Xyz Material, I can detach an Xyz Material from it to add 1 “Paleozoic” Trap Card from my Deck to my hand – the creature swallows one of the orbs that surrounded it, and Rishid gets a new card from his Deck.  **(Opabinia: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)** — And now, I’ll use Opabinia’s second ability. While it’s on the field, I can activate “Paleozoic” Trap Cards directly from my hand.

—What did you say?!

—I activate the card I just searched, **Paleozoic Pikaia (Normal Trap Card)** , and I discard **Paleozoic Leanchoilia (Normal Trap Card)** to draw 2 cards. And thanks to that, I Summon **Paleozoic Eldonia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard – more and more aquatic creatures enter the field. — Now, I activate **Safe Zone (Continuous Trap Card)**. By targeting an Attack Position monster I control, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, nor targeted or destroyed by my opponent’s effects. I target Paleozoic Opabinia.

—So that’s why you Summoned Opabinia in Attack Position...

—Precisely. And since I activated another Trap, I can revive **Paleozoic Leanchoilia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard. And you already know what happens now. I overlay the Level 2 Paleozoics Eldonia and Leanchoilia! – another overlay portal appears on the Duel. — Cut through the darkness while holding your sacred spear! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2, **Sky Cavalry Centaurea (Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 2/ATK 2000/DEF 0/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—Activating Traps in quick succession, and Summoning these same Traps back from the Graveyard to use as Xyz Materials... What a frightening strategy...

—I’m a patient man. If you tell me where Sakaki Yuya is, I’ll let you go.

—Do not interpret my compliments as a surrender! This man, Gongenzaka, will not recoil in front of anyone! Specially to help my friend!

—Let’s continue the Duel, then. Sky Cavalry Centaurea, attack Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji! _Spear of Longinus!_ – the knight charges against the monster, piercing it with his spear. — I Set a card and end my turn.

—Very well. If your strategy truly does not use any monster in the Main Deck, then there is no worthier opponent for my Steadfast Duel! My turn! – the boy draws another card, generating a gust of wind with the movement of his arm. — I Normal Summon **Superheavy Samurai Flutist (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1000)**! – another robot appears on the field, playing a flute. — And then, I activate his effect! By Tributing him, I can Special Summon a “Superheavy Samurai” monster from my hand! Appear now! **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 1000/DEF 3500)**! – another huge monster appears on the field, sitting down, in Defense Position.

—That’s a lot of Defense Points. But what good will that do to you?

—Looks like you don’t know my Deck that well. Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei can attack while in Defense Position! Go, Big Benkei! Attack Paleozoic Opabinia! – the warrior punches the ground, sending a powerful energy wave towards the Xyz Monster, which takes the full impact of the strike. **(Rishid: 8000 → 4500 LP)** — Well, do you regret Summoning that monster in Attack Position now?

—Not at all. Like I said, it was a risk I had to take.

—Tsc... I end my turn!

—And once again, you didn’t Set any cards... I suppose that, just as I don’t use any monsters, you have no Spells or Traps in your Deck.

—So you finally noticed? I don’t need anything but my monsters to defeat you.

—We shall see to that. My turn! – Rishid draws one more card. — First, I’ll change Paleozoic Opabinia to Defense Position. And then, I’ll activate its effect. By detaching an Xyz Material, I can add 1 “Paleozoic” Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. **(Opabinia: 1 → 0 Xyz Materials)** I add my third **Paleozoic Pikaia (Normal Trap Card)** , and I activate it from my hand thanks to Opabinia’s effect. With this, I discard **Paleozoic Olenoides (Normal Trap Card)** to draw 2 cards. And since I activated a Trap, I can revive the first **Paleozoic Pikaia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard.

—You keep filling your field...

—Of course – Rishid draws two more cards, and looks pleased with this acquisitions. — I activate a Set Trap Card, **Shapesister (Continuous Trap Card/Fiend/Tuner/Normal/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0)**. This card is Summoned directly from my Spell  & Trap Zone as a Normal Monster. And with the activation of another Trap, I can Summon **Paleozoic Olenoides (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard.

—Now you have three more Level 2 monsters...

—I overlay the Level 2 Paleozoic Olenoides and Shapesister! – another portal opens on Rishid’s field. — Great defender of stone, come forth to protect the secrets of the Pharaoh! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2, **Gachi Gachi Gantetsu (Rock/Xyz/Effect/EARTH/Rank 2/ATK 500/DEF 1800/2 Xyz Materials)**! – a rock monster appears on his knees on the criminal’s field. — While Gachi Gachi Gantetsu is on the field, all of my monsters gain ATK and DEF equal to the number of Xyz Materials attached to him x 200. Unfortunately, my “Paleozoic” monsters are unaffected by monster effects. But my other creatures, on the other hand... **(Gachi Gachi Gantetsu: ATK 500 → 900/DEF 1800 → 2200)** **(Sky Cavalry Centaurea: ATK 2000 → 2400/DEF 0 → 400)**

—Even with that, you still can’t get through Big Benkei’s 3500 DEF!

—That won’t be a problem. But before dealing with that, I activate a Field Spell, **Wetlands (Field Spell Card)**. Now, all Level 2 WATER Aqua monsters on the field gain 1200 ATK.

—What did you say?

—What you heard. In practice, all of my Paleozoics have their ATK doubled! **(Pikaia: ATK 1200 → 2400)** And now, Sky Cavalry Centaurea, attack Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!

—What?! You’re attacking with a weaker monster? – the knight attacks with his spear, but the Samurai blocks the attack with his own weapon, and sends Rishid’s monster back to his field. **(Rishid: 4500 → 3400 LP)** — Why do something so reckless?

—To get rid of your monster, obviously. Sky Cavalry Centaurea’s effect! While he has Xyz Material, he can’t be destroyed by battle, and when he battles a monster that stays on the field at the end of the Damage Step, I can detach 1 Xyz Material from him to return that monster to the hand! **(Sky Cavalry Centaurea: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)**

—What? – the knight throws his spear, this time, piercing the samurai’s chest, returning him back to Gongenzaka’s hand.

—And now, your field is open. Go, Paleozoic Pikaia! Direct attack! – the creature from the deeps flies towards Gongenzaka, striking him in the chest and dragging him backwards a few feet, without shaking his posture. **(Gongenzaka: 8000 → 5600 LP)**

—This Duel won’t be so easy! When I take battle damage and there’s no Spells or Traps in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come, **Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 100/DEF 2100)**!

—As expected.

—What?

—If you don’t use any Spells or Traps, it was to be expected that you would use monster effects from your hand as a mean of defense. Now that I confirmed this, I can play with a clear mind. I activate a Trap! **Paleozoic Dinomischus (Normal Trap Card)**! With this, I discard a card from my hand, **Paleozoic Canadia (Normal Trap Card)** , and I can banish a face-up card on the field! I’ll banish your Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense!

—Oh, no! – another creature appears on the field, dragging the samurai towards its mouth with its tentacles.

—And don’t forget, I just activated a Trap Card. Now, I can revive **Paleozoic Pikaia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200 → 2400/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard! – the second copy of the creature that attacked Gongenzaka appears on the field.

—This is bad...

—Paleozoic Pikaia, direct attack! – the creature strikes Gongenzaka once again. **(Gongenzaka: 5600 → 3200 LP)** — And now, I overlay the two Level 2 Paleozoic Pikaia! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2, **Paleozoic Opabinia (Aqua/Xyz/Effect/WATER/Rank 2/ATK 0/DEF 2400/2 Xyz Materials)**! – a second Opabinia appears, this time, in Defense Position.

—Another Opabinia...

—Exactly. And now, I’ll activate its effect. By detaching an Xyz Material, I can add 1 “Paleozoic” Trap Card from my Deck to my hand  **(Opabinia: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)** – Rishid reveals a second Dinomischus. — I end my turn.

—Don’t think that the damage you inflicted was enough to shake me! This man, Gongenzaka, is going to play seriously now! My turn! – Noboru draws another card, generating another gust of wind. — If there are no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 800/DEF 1800)** from my hand! Big Waraji can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine monster! I Tribute Big Waraji! Return, **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 1000/DEF 3500)**!

—Big Benkei once again?

—No... This time is different! If I have no Spells or Traps in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster, **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter (Machine/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 300/DEF 600)**!

—Another Tuner monster?

—I told you I was going to play seriously now! I tune the Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei with the Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter! – another synchronization tunnel forms in Gongenzaka’s field, with 2 rings and 8 stars. **(8 + 2 = 10)** — Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10, **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (Machine/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 2400/DEF 3800)**!

—Susanowo...

—I activate Susanowo’s effect! I can Set 1 Spell or Trap from my opponent’s Graveyard on my field, but that card will be banished when it leaves the field! I choose your Breakthrough Skill! – Rishid’s card reappears on Gongenzaka’s field, face-down. And now, I activate the effect of the **Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 0)** in my hand! I can equip it to a “Superheavy Samurai” monster I control, and if he attacks a Defense Position monster, he inflicts piercing damage to my opponent!

—So, Susanowo has Big Benkei’s ability too...

—Exactly! He can attack while in Defense Position! Susanowo, attack the defenseless Paleozoic Opabinia! – the crossbow mechanism equipped to Susanowo’s arm begins to pull the string, getting ready to shoot.

—It won’t be that simple. I activate **Paleozoic Dinomischus (Normal Trap Card)** from my hand! Your Susanowo will be banished!

—Do you really think I’d fall for that after seeing you search that card?

—What?

—I activate the effect of the **Superheavy Samurai Flutist (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1000)** in my Graveyard! By banishing him when a “Superheavy Samurai” monster I control is targeted by an effect, I can negate that activation and destroy that card!

—I see... – the card in Rishid’s hand is destroyed.

—And now I also understood something... You can only revive a Paleozoic from the Graveyard if you can activate its effect directly in response to the activation of a Trap. But now, there’s nothing that can stop my attack! Go, Susanowo! – the bolt is finally shot, piercing and destroying Rishid’s monster. **(Rishid: 3400 → 2000 LP)** — I end my turn!

—From what I see, it really looks like I underestimated you, Gongenzaka Noboru. My turn! – Rishid analyzes the cards in his hand. — I Set a card, and end my turn.

—On your End Phase, I activate Susanowo’s effect once again! I’ll Set the **Jar of Greed (Normal Trap Card)** from your Graveyard on my field! – another of Rishid’s cards appears on Gongenzaka’s field.

—So be it.

—My turn! It’s time to end all of this, Rishid! I activate the **Jar of Greed (Normal Trap Card)** I just Set, and draw 1 card! And then, I activate Susanowo’s one more time, to Set **Paleozoic Hallucigenia (Normal Trap Card)** from your Graveyard to my field! – once again, a card is stolen from Rishid’s Graveyard.

—Weren’t you going to end this now? Why are you Setting a card you won’t be able to play this turn?

—A man can never be too cautious! And I’m a great man! I activate the effects of **Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 500/DEF 500)** and **Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 300)** from my hand, equipping them to Susanowo! – a mechanical claw is attached to Susanowo’s arm, and a horned piece of armor is placed on his shoulders. — Soulclaw increases Susanowo’s ATK and DEF by 500 points, and protects it from being destroyed by battle! **(Susanowo: ATK 2400 → 2900/DEF 3800 → 4300)** Soulhorns lets him make 2 attacks per Battle Phase!

—Impressive.

—Grr... I activate the **Breakthrough Skill (Normal Trap Card)** that I Set earlier to negate your Gachi Gachi Gantetsu’s effects! – the stone monster is affected by the Trap, losing its power. **(Gachi Gachi Gantetsu: ATK 900 → 500/DEF 2200 → 1800)** **(Sky Cavalry Centaurea: ATK 2400 → 2000/DEF 400 → 0)**

—So, you’re lowering my monsters’ ATK... Good move.

_“What’s with this guy? Not only does he not really seem to be impressed by anything I do, even on the brink of defeat, but he’s not Summoning any monster either, even though I’m activating Traps...”_

—This is the end! With 2500 piercing damage, this Duel is over! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo, attack Gachi Gachi Gantetsu! _Kusanagi Sword Slash!_ – the warrior raises his arm and cuts through the air, creating an energy blade that travels towards the stone monster.

—Not so fast! I activate **Paleozoic Olenoides (Normal Trap Card)** from my hand! With this, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field! I target Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer!

—So, you want to remove my piercing damage...

—And not only that... I activated a Trap, so I can Summon **Paleozoic Dinomischus (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200 → 2400/DEF 0)** in Defense Position! And in response to that, I activate **Paleozoic Marrella (Normal Trap Card)**! This sends a Trap Card from my Deck to the Graveyard, and I choose **Paleozoic Eldonia (Normal Trap Card)**! And then, since another Trap was activated, I can revive my **Paleozoic Canadia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200 → 2400/DEF 0)** in Defense Position! And with this...

—For how longer will you extend this Chain?!

—It ends now. I activate **Accumulated Fortune (Normal Trap Card)**! This card can only be activated as Chain Link 4 or higher, and lets me draw 2 more cards!

—So that’s why you didn’t Summon any Paleozoic when I activated my Traps... You wanted to make a Chain long enough to play that card!

—Exactly! And now, let’s resolve it! – Rishid draws 2 cards, revives a monster, discards a Trap from his Deck, revives another monster, destroys Susanowo’s equipment, and has his Xyz Monster destroyed by the attack, without taking the piercing damage.

—In that case, I activate the effect of the **Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 0)** you just destroyed! When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add 1 “Superheavy Samurai” monster from my Deck to my hand! – Gongenzaka gets a new monster from his Deck. — And even if you destroyed Soulpiercer, you still haven’t escaped defeat! Soulhorns lets me attack twice! If I attack your Centaurea, you’ll still lose this Duel! Go, Susanowo! Attack Sky Cavalry Centaurea!

—You fool! Did you forget I just drew 2 cards? I activate a Trap from my hand, **Paleozoic Hallucigenia (Normal Trap Card)**! Susanowo’s ATK and DEF are now halved! **(Susanowo: ATK 2900 → 1450/DEF 4300 → 2150)**

—He’s still stronger than your Centaurea! – the attack hits Rishid’s Xyz Monster, inflicting more damage to the Ghoul. **(Rishid: 2000 → 1850 LP)**

—Indeed! But did you forget Centaurea’s effect? He cannot be destroyed by battle, and by detaching 1 Xyz Material from him, I can return the monster he battled to the hand! **(Sky Cavalry Centaurea: 1 → 0 Xyz Materials)**

—Oh, no!

—Disappear, Susanowo! – the centaur throws his spear once again, taking the Synchro Monster off the field. — Your strategy failed. What will you do now?

—What kind of man would I be if I didn’t have a backup strategy? I’m still in this Duel! If my opponent controls 2 or more monsters and I control none, I can Special Summon **Superheavy Samurai Scales (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 800/DEF 1800)** from my hand! – another robotic monster appears on Gongenzaka’s field. — When Scales is Summoned, I can revive a Level 4 or lower “Superheavy Samurai” monster from my Graveyard! Appear, **Superheavy Samurai Magnet (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 900/DEF 1900)**! And then, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, **Superheavy Samurai Drums (Machine/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300)**!

—Another Synchro...

—I tune the Level 4 Superheavy Samurais Scales and Magnet with the Level 1 Superheavy Samurai Drums! **(4 + 4 + 1 = 9)**  Immovable like a mountain. Oh, soul that sleeps on the giant rock! At this moment, become a majestic rising fortress! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 9, **Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi (Machine/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 9/ATK 1900/DEF 2500)**!

—This one seems to be weaker than the previous one.

—Then how about it? If I have no Spells or Traps in my Graveyard, Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi gains 900 DEF for each Special Summoned monster my opponent controls! You control 4 right now, which means he gains 3600 DEF! **(Kyubi: DEF 2500 → 6100)** I end my turn! Try to get through this, Rare Hunter!

—6100 DEF... It really is a tough challenge. My turn! – Rishid draws, and analyzes his hand. — I activate **Paleozoic Olenoides (Normal Trap Card)**! With this, I destroy your Set card!

—I activate that card in response! **Paleozoic Hallucigenia (Normal Trap Card)**! Centaurea’s ATK and DEF are now halved! **(Sky Cavalry Centaurea: ATK 2000 → 1000/DEF 0)**

—But since a Trap Card was activated, I can revive **Paleozoic Pikaia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200 → 2400/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard! **(Kyubi: DEF 6100 → 7000)** And now, I overlay my Level 2 Paleozoics Pikaia, Dinomischus, and Canadia!

—An Xyz Summon with 3 monsters?!

—Ruler of the bottom of the ocean, appear now and carry out your abyssal onslaught! Xyz Summon! Come! Rank 2, **Paleozoic Anomalocaris (Aqua/Xyz/Effect/WATER/Rank 2/ATK 2400/DEF 0/3 Xyz Materials)**! – a giant aquatic creature appears on the field. **(Kyubi: DEF 7000 → 5200)**

—Anomalocaris... So that’s your ace monster?

—Precisely. You’ll soon bear witness to its power. But before that, I activate **Paleozoic Leanchoilia (Normal Trap Card)** from my hand, to return my banished Breakthrough Skill to the Graveyard. And since I activated a Trap, I can revive **Paleozoic Marrella (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200 → 2400/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard.

—Don’t forget that, for each monster you Summon, Kyubi’s DEF increases. **(Kyubi: DEF 4300 → 6100)**

—I didn’t forget. Now, Anomalocaris’ effect. Since a Trap Card was sent from my Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard, I can excavate the top card from my Deck, and if it is a Trap Card, I can add it to my hand. Otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard.

—I’d suppose it’s a Trap... – Gongenzaka comments, while Rishid verifies his card.

—You supposed correctly. I activate **Paleozoic Eldonia (Normal Trap Card)** , increasing Anomalocaris’ ATK and DEF by 500 points. **(Anomalocaris: ATK 2400 → 2900/DEF 0 → 500)** And once again, I activated a Trap, which means I can revive **Paleozoic Hallucigenia (Aqua/Normal/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200 → 2400/DEF 0)** from my Graveyard!

—And now that you control 5 monsters, Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi’s DEF reaches its peak! **(Kyubi: DEF 6100 → 7000)**

—That will be completely useless. I activate another of Anomalocaris’ effects! While it has a Trap Card as Xyz Material, I can detach an Xyz Material from him to target a card on the field, and destroy that target! **(Anomalocaris: 3 → 2 Xyz Materials)**

—What did you say?

—I said that your Kyubi will leave the field right now! Crush him, Anomalocaris! – the sea monster attacks Gongenzaka’s robot, destroying it completely despite its enormous defense.

—This can’t be!

—Your 3200 Life Points won’t resist the attack of my monsters. End this Duel, my Paleozoics! Direct attack! – Rishid’s monsters charge against Gongenzaka, taking his last Life Points. **(Gongenzaka: 3200 → 0 LP)**

The Rare Hunter continued up the stairs to reach the boy, who had been thrown beyond the dojo’s gate by that final attack. While he stood threateningly next to the boy, Rishid’s serene gaze didn’t falter for second.

—Tell me now, where is Sakaki Yuya?

—Never... – Gongenzaka answers, still defiant.

—Gongenzaka! – exclaimed a voice coming from someone going up the stairs. It seems that the answer to Rishid’s question answered itself.

—I was looking for you, Sakaki Yuya – the Ghoul announces, just as the boy appears on the gate.

—You... You’re the Rare Hunter Yuzu warned me about...

—I have orders to take you and your Pendulum Cards with me to my master. I ask you to come in peace. Otherwise... – Rishid activates his Duel Disk once again, ready to confront his target if it proved necessary.

—Try, if you can! – Yuya also activates his Duel Disk, although he was still worried about his friend, defeated and on the ground.

 _“Rishid! Abort your mission immediately!”_ – Rishid hears his master’s voice echo inside his mind.

_“Malik-sama! Sakaki Yuya is right in front of me! I’ll defeat him in a moment and I’ll bring him to you!”_

_“We don’t have time, Rishid! A matter of utmost urgency arose! I need you here right now! Sakaki Yuya’s capture will have to come later!”_

_“... Understood, Malik-sama.”_

—It looks like you’re safe for now, Sakaki Yuya.

—Eh?

—Until we meet again.

Revealing his superhuman agility, Rishid ran through the gates like a lightning bolt, quickly disappearing through the trees that surrounded the staircase. Yuya did not understand what had happened, but quickly turned to his fallen friend while the other students of the Gongenzaka Dojo also left the building after noticing that something was happening.

—Gongenzaka! Are you okay?

—Forgive me, Yuya... I thought I could defeat that man and protect you, but I was defeated...

—You don’t have to worry about that, Gongenzaka! If Akaba Reiji hadn’t summoned me out of the blue, you, Yuzu, and Director Shuzou... No one would have had to Duel that man...

—Yuya...

—Gongenzaka, I promise you I will defeat that Ghoul when he shows up again! Definitely!

Gongenzaka smiled after hearing those words. That’s right. Yuya wasn’t a little boy that needed other people’s protection anymore. He was a true Entertainment Duelist, and it would take more than a criminal or two to defeat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, don’t wait for a sequel on this.
> 
> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	7. Passionate and serene flames – Alit vs. Austin O’Brien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 30/06/2016.

The BARian usually didn’t have many customers. The two usual patrons, however, were now drinking and eating at the counter, under the dim lighting of the establishment. While the host was polishing a glass, showing little interest in the conversation of the friends, the two discussed the next steps that their group should take to progress in the mission that was given them.

However, the shortest of the two, a dark-skinned boy with his right eye covered by his brown bangs, didn’t seem very focused on the conversation. A strange and uncomfortable sensation kept him from focusing on his friend’s words.

A nuisance he had been feeling for a few days now, and that he was determined to find out the cause of once and for all at that moment.

—Girag, I’m leaving early – the young brunette announces.

—Huh? What happened, Alit? – his partner asks, a rather tall and burly man with a green-colored mohawk, stopping midway through his lunch box.

—Nothing, really... I’m just feeling a little indisposed.

—I see... Well, I’ll show up at the warehouse shortly. I still want to watch Sanagi-chan’s live with you.

—Whatever... I’ll be waiting.

Alit sets his milkshake cup on the counter and walked out of the bar, leaving his companion behind. As he left the establishment, he noticed that the previous sensation was even stronger now.

_“... So, that’s how it is...”_

The boy continues to walk, carefree and aimless, or at least pretending to that. However, after crossing a few streets, Alit stops in his walk and commands out loud.

—Show yourself at once! It sucks to have someone on my tail!

The stalker was surprised. He thought about quitting his mission temporarily, but if he had already been detected, even though he was so well hidden, he probably wouldn’t be able to hide himself any better in later attempts.

Abandoning his hiding place, the agent shows himself in front of Alit. He also has dark skin and dark hair, but appears to be a few years older. Although the Barian boy was far from being puny, his pursuer was much taller, and also seemed to be much stronger physically, although the stalked doubted that he would lose in a brawl with him.

—Okay... Who are you, and why are you following me?

—My name is Austin O’Brien. Several strange events are happening in this town, all involving a certain card... “Rank-Up-Magic Barian’s Force” – the boy responds. — I have been ordered to investigate the group that calls themselves “Barians”, and if possible, to end these incidents.

—So, you managed to find us and were following our movement...

—As I imagined, you and the big guy really are members of the Barians... Very well. Now that my stealthy approach failed, I’m forced to use more direct means – the young soldier puts his hand on the holster at his waist and pulls out his Duel Disk, stylized to also function as a firearm, and equips it to his arm, placing his Deck on the reader. He also gets a D-Gazer out of his pocket and equips it, having been informed that the Duels in this city required this type of equipment.

—Oh, so you really intend to face me? Maybe you should think on it a little more... But it’s not in my nature to refuse a challenge. And besides, I can’t let you walk around freely, sticking that big nose into our affairs... – the young man extends his left arm, and then a light envelops it, forming a strange reddish-orange device that vaguely resembles a Duel Disk. The iris of his left eye, the only one visible, of a green color, shines and changes to a wine-colored tone.

Although he’s not using any recognizable equipment, the boy synchronizes with O’Brien’s device, which announces out loud.

— _AR Vision, link established._

_“What strange technology is this? Looks like these ‘Barians’ are more than they look...”_

—You look like a threat that we shouldn’t underestimate... I was supposed to use this against Tsukumo Yuma, but I can try to get another one from Mizael... Barian’s Sphere Cube, activate! – a small device is thrown upwards by Alit, creating a huge sphere in the air, formed by crimson-colored cards. O’Brien was already surprised by that, but he got even more startled when he was teleported inside that sphere, floating in the air as his opponent hovered in front of him.

—But what’s happening now?!

—I’m gonna show you... the horror of the Barian World’s Duels!

—So that’s how it is... Seriously, I wish I could stop having to deal with cross-dimensional affairs...

—Prepare for battle! **(Alit: 8000 LP)**

—I say the same! **(O’Brien: 8000 LP)**

— _Duel!_ – they both declare together.

—I’ll start! My turn! – the Barian announces. — I Summon **Battlin’ Boxer Headgeared (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1800)**! – a pugilist appears in front of Alit, creating flames with his punches. — When Headgeared is Normal Summoned, I can send 1 “Battlin’ Boxer” monster from my Deck to the Graveyard – Alit verifies his Deck, and gets rid of a monster. — And once per turn, while Headgeared is in Attack Position, he can’t be destroyed by battle! I activate a Continuous Spell, **Shard of Greed (Continuous Spell Card)** , and end my turn!

—Your protection won’t be of much use against me! My turn! – O’Brien draws his sixth card. — I activate the Continuous Spell, **Blaze Accelerator (Continuous Spell Card)**! And then, I’ll send it to the Graveyard to activate **Tri-Blaze Accelerator (Continuous Spell Card)**! Once per turn, by sending a Pyro monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster my opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to them, but I cannot attack the turn I use this effect.

—What? You’re not going to attack?

—I dispatch the **Volcanic Shell (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 0)** from my hand! – the small capsule is loaded on the gun as ammunition. — Fire! – the cannon shoots against Alit’s Headgeared.

—Wait right there! I activate the effect of the **Battlin’ Boxer Rib Gardna (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 100/DEF 1400)** in my Graveyard! By banishing it during either player’s turn, I can banish 1 “Battlin’ Boxer” monster I control until my next Standby Phase! I’ll save Headgeared from your shot! – the boxer disappears, escaping O’Brien’s projectile.

—So, you were ready for something like this... I Normal Summon **Volcanic Slicer (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1200)**! – a new volcanic monster appears on O’Brien’s field.

—It’s a nice monster, but as you said yourself, you won’t be able to attack me this turn.

—I don’t need to attack. Once per turn, Volcanic Slicer can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!

—What?

—Go, Volcanic Slicer! – the monster shoots a magma meteor against the Barian boy, reducing his Life. **(Alit: 8000 → 7500 LP)**

—Why, you... Are you really not going to fight?!

—I’m a mercenary. This is my way of fighting. I activate the effect of the **Volcanic Shell (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 0)** in my Graveyard. By paying 500 Lifer Points, I can add another Volcanic Shell from my Deck to my hand – O’Brien’s Life decreases, and he gets a card from his Deck. **(O’Brien: 8000 → 7500 LP)** — I activate my own **Shard of Greed (Continuous Spell Card)** , and then, I set a card, and end my turn.

—If you’re really not going to face me, I’m going to end you as quickly as possible! My turn! – Alit gets a new card, and his Spell glows. — At this moment, since I performed my normal draw, Shard of Greed gains a Greed Counter. **(Shard of Greed: 0 → 1 Greed Counter)** Next, Rib Gardna’s effect wears off! Return, **Headgeared (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1800)**! And then, I Normal Summon **Battlin’ Boxer Glassjaw (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0)**! – another pugilist appears on Alit’s field. — Prepare yourself...

—Two Level 4 monsters...

—I overlay the Level 4 Battlin’ Boxer Headgeared and Battlin’ Boxer Glassjaw! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! – the two monsters transform into red globes and dive into a portal, which explodes and frees the new monster. — Appear, **Number 79**! Awaken your fists as hot as a supernova! **Battlin’ Boxer Nova Kaiser (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 1600/2 Xyz Materials)**! – a boxer wearing a red armor appears on Alit’s field, surrounded by two orbs of that same color.

—“Number”... – O’Brien repeats.

—Here I come... Battlin’ Boxer Nova Kaiser’s effect! He gains 100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to him, which are two at the moment! **(Nova Kaiser: ATK 2300 → 2500)** Go, Nova Kaiser! Attack that Volcanic Slicer! – the boxer charges against the fire creature, and strikes it with consecutive punches, destroying it. **(O’Brien: 7500 → 6800 LP)** — That was just a jab... Prepare for a full beatdown after this!

—Unfortunately for you, I do not intend on standing still while you do whatever is on your mind – Alit gets hit by another burst of fire, losing even more Life Points. **(Alit: 7500 → 7000 LP)**

—Argh! What was that?

—When you attacked, I activated the Trap Card **Backfire (Continuous Trap Card)**. It inflicts 500 damage to my opponent each time a FIRE monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

—Insisting in these tricks... I Set a card and end my turn!

—I’m going to take you down and get my information, no matter what it takes! My turn! – O’Brien draws a card, e his Spell shines. — At this point, my Shard of Greed gains a Greed Counter. **(Shard of Greed: 0 → 1 Greed Counter)** And then, I activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator’s effect!

—So you’re _really_ not going to attack...!

—You look like someone who appreciates direct combat... I’m not going to run the risk of stepping where you have the advantage. I dispatch my second **Volcanic Shell (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 0)**! – the cannon is once again loaded with the small creature. — Fire! – this time, the shot hits its target without interruption. **(Alit: 7000 → 6500 LP)**

—At this moment, I activate Nova Kaiser’s effect! – Alit announces, looking rather irritated. — When he’s destroyed by an opponent’s card and sent to my Graveyard, I can revive Level 4 or lower “Battlin’ Boxer” monsters from my Graveyard, up to the number of Xyz Materials that Nova Kaiser had it when it was destroyed! Come back! **Headgeared (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1800)**! **Glassjaw (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0)**!

—You already have the Materials for another Xyz Summon...

—Exactly. I only Summoned Nova Kaiser to check if you were gonna keep fighting like a coward.

—A bait!

—That’s right! And now that I've confirmed my suspicions, I’ll beat you up without holding back!

_“He looks really angry... I guess if I do not defend myself in the next turn, I run a serious risk of losing this Duel...”_

O’Brien looks at his hand. He had no monsters he could use to defend himself. There was only one thing to do.

—I activate the effect of the **Volcanic Shell (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 0)** in my Graveyard! By paying 500 Life Points, I add another Volcanic Shell from my Deck to my hand! **(O’Brien: 6800 → 6300 LP)** I Set a monster and end my turn!

—So now you’re _hiding_ like a coward... You won‘t stop me so easily! My turn! – Alit draws a card, and his Spell shines again. — Now, my Shard of Greed gains its second Greed Counter! **(Shard of Greed: 1 → 2 Greed Counters)** With this, I can send it to the Graveyard to draw 2 more cards! Let’s go! I overlay the Level 4 Battlin’ Boxer Headgeared and Battlin’ Boxer Glassjaw! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Gather the fire of your soul in your fists! **Battlin’ Boxer Lead Yoke (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2200/DEF 2000/2 Xyz Materials)**! – a violent pugilist appears on the field, with his mobility restrained by several devices.

—That monster is smaller than the previous one...

—Is he really? I activate a Spell, **Space Cyclone (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! This card detaches 1 Xyz Material from a monster on the field! I detach Headgeared from Lead Yoke! – the pugilist absorbs one of the spheres surrounding him through his fist. **(Lead Yoke: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)** — And now, Lead Yoke’s effect activates! When an Xyz Material is detached form this card, he gains 800 ATK! – the monster raises its strength, breaking one of the devices restricting him with his arm. **(Lead Yoke: ATK 2200 → 3000)**

—3000 ATK?! An Xyz Monster that gets stronger as it loses its powers?!

—And there’s more... If a “Battlin’ Boxer” monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can detach an Xyz Material from Lead Yoke instead! Which means that you should think twice before activating your little cannon!

—Dammit, you locked me out completely...

—And he won’t come out alone! I activate a Spell Card, **Battlin’ Boxing Spirits (Normal Spell Card)**! This sends the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and then, I can Special Summon a “Battlin’ Boxer” monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position! – Alit gets rid of a card from his Deck. — This will do! I Summon **Battlin’ Boxer Big Bandage (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 1100/DEF 1400)**! And then, I Normal Summon **Battlin’ Boxer Veil (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 1800)**!

—Two monsters with different Levels... You can’t Xyz Summon with that.

—Is that so? I activate Big Bandage’s effect! I can make the Levels of all “Battlin’ Boxer” monsters I control equal to the Level of a “Battlin’ Boxer” monster that’s banished or in my Graveyard! I’ll make Big Bandage and Veil Level 3, equal to **Rib Gardna (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 100/DEF 1400)**! **(Big Bandage: Level 2 → 3)** **(Veil: Level 4 → 3)**

—Now it’s two Level 3 monsters!

—How insightful! No wonder you’re a mercenary! – Alit scoffs. — I overlay the Level 3 Battlin’ Boxer Big Bandage and Battlin’ Boxer Veil! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Make everyone bend over using your black authority as you appear in front of us! **Battlin’ Boxer Cheat Commissioner (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/FIRE/Rank 3/ATK 0/DEF 1300/ 2 Xyz Materials)**! – a new monsters appears, in Defense Position.

—That one doesn’t look very dangerous – O’Brien comments.

—That’s what you think! While Cheat Commissioner is on the field, you’re forced to attack with all your monsters!

—What?!

—You won’t be able to avoid me like a coward! And there’s more! While I control a “Battlin’ Boxer” monster other than this card, he cannot be attacked!

—That’s bad...

—And I’m not over yet! This is far from being enough to crush you like you deserve! I activate a Trap, **Xyz Reborn (Normal Trap Card)**! This card revives an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, and then, attaches itself to it as Xyz Material! Return, **Number 79: Battlin’ Boxer Nova Kaiser (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2300 → 2400/DEF 1600/0 → 1 Xyz Material)**! And then, I activate Nova Kaiser’s effect! Once per turn, I can attach 1 “Battlin’ Boxer” monster from my hand or Graveyard to this monster as Xyz Material! I attach the Headgeared from my Graveyard to Nova Kaiser! **(Nova Kaiser: ATK 2400 → 2500/1 → 2 Xyz Materials)**

—A boxer who protects his teammates and gets stronger when he gets rid of his Materials, and another one that revives his friends and gets stronger as he accumulates them... And not only that, a coach who forces me to face one of them...

—I hope you’re realizing how foolish you were when you messed with us! Go, Nova Kaiser! Attack that Set monster! – the boxer advances, destroying O’Brien’s Volcanic Shell.

—But now, Backfire’s effect activates, and you take 500 damage! **(Alit: 6500 → 6000 LP)**

—The attacks of a coward won’t shake me! Go, Lead Yoke! Attack directly! – O’Brien just crosses his arms in the vain hope of protecting himself from Alit’s monster. Not only he fails, but the extent of the damage gets amplified by the Barian’s Sphere Field. **(O’Brien: 6300 → 3300 LP)**

—That was quite the punch...

—Just a small sample of what awaits you! I Set 1 card and end my turn!

—My turn! – O’Brien draws again, and his Spell shines another time. **(Shard of Greed: 1 → 2 Greed Counters)** — I send my Shard of Greed with 2 Greed Counters to the Graveyard to draw 2 more cards! – O’Brien does as stated. — If it’s a direct battle that you want, it’s a direct battle you will have! But before, I have to get rid of a nuisance... – the mercenary announces, casting a glance at Lead Yoke.

—And how do you plan to get rid of my Lead Yoke? Need I remind you, he can save himself from destruction by detaching 1 Xyz Material! And when that happens, his ATK will increase even more!

—I’m not going to destroy him. I’m going to _Tribute_ him.

—What?! – Alit asks, puzzled, as he monster gets consumed by a pillar of fire. — Lead Yoke!

—By Tributing a monster my opponent controls, I can Special Summon **Volcanic Queen (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 2500/DEF 1200)** to their field! – the enormous fire monster appears in the Xyz’s place. — But the turn I do this, I cannot Normal Summon or Set.

—If you can’t Summon monsters, what are you going to do? I might have lost my Lead Yoke, but I can still use your Volcanic Queen and my Nova Kaiser to attack directly!

—I never said I wasn’t going to Summon monsters... I send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the Graveyard!

—You’re getting rid of your gun?!

—It’s a necessary sacrifice... to Summon this monster! Appear! **Volcanic Doomfire (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 1800)**! – the powerful fire demon appears by O’Brien’s side.

—Oh, so you _can_ Summon a big monster like that...

—If you want me to attack, then take this hit! Volcanic Doomfire, attack Battlin’ Boxer Nova Kaiser!

—Hold it! I activate Battlin’ Boxer Cheat Commissioner’s other effect!

—What?

—When my opponent attacks another “Battlin’ Boxer” monster I control, I detach 2 Xyz Materials from Cheat Commissioner, and then, I can look at my opponent’s hand, and Set a Spell Card from their hand to my field!

—What did you say? – O’Brien’s hand is revealed, with three big holograms appearing behind him. Two of the cards were Traps, but the third one was a Spell.

—I’ll take that **Magic Planter (Normal Spell Card)** for me! – the card appears on Alit’s field.

—But now, my attack continues! Go, Volcanic Doomfire! _Volcanic Cannon!_ – the demon shoots a big fireball against the boxer, who’s destroyed by the attack. **(Alit: 6000 → 5500 LP)**

—You idiot, did you forget Nova Kaiser’s effect? Return, **Battlin’ Boxer Headgeared (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1800)**! **Glassjaw (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0)**!

—I didn’t forget! On the contrary, everything went according to the plan!

—What?

—Volcanic Doomfire’s effect! When he destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, all of my opponent’s monsters are destroyed, and you take 500 damage for each one! _Volcanic Chain!_

—That can’t be! – flames consume all of Alit’s monsters; Volcanic Queen, Cheat Commissioner, Headgeared, and Glassjaw, all are destroyed. **(Alit: 5500 → 3500 LP)**

—You shouldn’t have underestimated me. I may not be an expert, but I can also play your game. I Set two cards and end my turn.

Alit looked shaken. He got too confident, and because of that, he ended up letting a “coward Duelist” pressure him to this point.

—I... I didn’t think I’d need this, especially against your pathetic Dueling... But you leave me no other choice! – a bracelet appears on the boy’s right arm, with a huge red gem in its center. — You should feel honored! You will see me Duel with all my might! Behold! My true form! _Barian’s Force!_ – a bright yellow light emerges from the jewel, completely enveloping Alit’s body in flames, revealing at last his alien appearance as a Barian Emperor.

—So this is your real face...

—Now that you’ve seen it, don’t expect to get out of here whole! My turn! I activate my Set card, **Call of the Haunted (Continuous Trap Card)**! With this, I revive **Lead Yoke (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2200/DEF 2000/0 Xyz Materials)** from my Graveyard! But now, I’ll activate my other Set card, your **Magic Planter (Normal Spell Card)**! I send Call of the Haunted together with Lead Yoke to the Graveyard, and I draw 2 cards! – Alit does as announced, and then smiles after seeing what he drew. Or would have smiled, if his current face had a mouth. — Here it is! That’s it, you’re going down now!

_“This looks bad...”_

—I Normal Summon **Battlin’ Boxer Switchitter (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1400)**! – a new pugilist appears on the field. — And when he’s Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a “Battlin’ Boxer” monster from my Graveyard! Revive once again, **Battlin’ Boxer Glassjaw (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0)**! And then, I activate another **Battlin’ Boxing Spirits (Normal Spell Card)**! I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and then, I revive a “Battlin’ Boxer” from the Graveyard in Defense Position! – Alit discards another card from his Deck. — Return, **Battlin’ Boxer Headgeared (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1800)**!

—Three Level 4 monsters!

—I overlay the Level 4 Battlin’ Boxers Switchitter, Glassjaw, and Headgeared! With these three monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Appear, **Number 105**! **Battlin’ Boxer Star Cestus (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1600/3 Xyz Materials)**! – Alit’s ace monster finally appears on the field.

—“Number 105”... So that’s your trump card?

—I’m not over yet! I activate a Spell Card! And this card represents your end! **Rank-Up-Magic Barian’s Force (Normal Spell Card)**!

—Rank-Up-Magic?! That’s the card I came to investigate...!

—This card overlays an Xyz Monster and increases its Rank, letting me Special Summon a Chaos Xyz! I overlay the Rank 4 Star Cestus! With this monster, I rebuild the overlay network! – Alit’s Xyz is surrounded by the red light of the Barians, and passes through a portal made of Chaos energy. The gate from the Barian World is opened, releasing the monster’s final form. — Oh, chaos that swallows the darkness, come and pierce through all light! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, **Number C105**! The one who’s the absolute king among the Battlin’ Boxers! **Battlin’ Boxer Comet Cestus (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/FIRE/Rank 5/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/4 Xyz Materials)**!

—Chaos Xyz Change... Is that the power you're using to cause problems in this city?

—What do you plan to do if it is? I activate Comet Cestus’ effect! By detaching an Xyz Material, I can destroy a monster my opponent controls, and inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster!

—What?!

—Have a little taste of your own tactics! – the monster absorbs an Xyz Material through its chest, and the protuberances on his back shoot a powerful ray of red energy that pulverizes O’Brien’s monster. Once again, the Sphere Field plays its role of amplifying the damage to the Duelist. **(O’Brien: 3300 → 300 LP)**

—What a powerful effect... But... don’t forget the effect of my Backfire! **(Alit: 3500 → 3000 LP)**

—That doesn’t matter! I’m not done yet! Cestus can still attack! This is the end! Direct attack! _Comet Explosion!_ – the monster gathers the power of Chaos on its right fist, and charges against O’Brien.

—Not so fast! Continuous Trap! **Firewall (Continuous Trap Card)**! With this, by banishing a Pyro monster from my Graveyard, I can negate your direct attack!

—What?! – Volcanic Slicer appears on O’Brien’s field, taking the attack instead of its master. — You bastard, you managed to escape... I Set a card and end my turn!

_“I have no cards in my hand. And I only have one face-down card left. Come on, my Deck... Let me accomplish my mission!”_

—My turn! – O’Brien draws, still apprehensive. — During my Standby Phase, I must pay 500 Life Points to keep Firewall on the field. Since I can’t do that, the card is destroyed – the Trap disappears.

—Hmph! You lost your last defense! Now nothing will prevent your defeat!

—We shall see to that! I Normal Summon **Royal Firestorm Guards (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)**! When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can shuffle 4 Pyro monsters from my Graveyard into my Deck, and then draw 2 cards! I’ll return Volcanic Doomfire and the 3 Volcanic Shells to my Deck!

—Best of luck to you... Let’s hope that those draws can delay your defeat for a little longer.

—Why, thank you! – O’Brien draws two more cards. — Now, I activate my Set card, **Blaze Accelerator Reload (Continuous Trap Card)**! With this card, during the Main Phase, I can send 1 “Volcanic” card from my hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 more card! I dispatch **Volcanic Counter (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1300)** to draw 1 card! And now, I activate **Trade-In (Normal Spell Card)**! By discarding a Level 8 monster from my hand, I can draw 2 cards!

—You must really be desperate for help, aren’t you? You just won’t stop drawing cards...

—I’m not desperate. I just refuse to give up! – the soldier draws once again, and after doing it, he can’t help but smile, relieved. — I activate **Monster Reborn (Normal Spell Card)** , to revive my **Volcanic Counter (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1300)**! And just so you know, Blaze Accelerator Reload is treated as “Tri-Blaze Accelerator” while it’s face-up on the field!

—You... Don’t tell me you...

—I send Blaze Accelerator Reload to the Graveyard! Appear once again, **Volcanic Doomfire (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 1800)**! – O’Brien’s ace monster returns to the field.

—So, you managed to bring him back... I suppose you’re going to attack me now?

_“What a shame... The card I sent to the Graveyard with the last Battlin’ Boxing Spirits was **Battlin’ Boxer Counterpunch (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 1100)**... As soon as he attacks, I’ll banish Counterpunch from my Graveyard, and Comet Cestus will gain 1000 ATK, destroying Volcanic Doomfire and winning me the Duel...”_

—No. Like I said at the beginning of the Duel, I don’t intend on attacking you. I only did it before because I was forced to.

—What did you say?

—I activate the effect of the **Blaze Accelerator Reload (Continuous Trap Card)** from the Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can send 1 “Volcanic” monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! I’ll send **Volcanic Scattershot (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 500/DEF 0)**! And when this card is sent to the Graveyard, it inflicts 500 damage to my opponent!

—Still with this coward strategy... 500 damage isn’t nearly enough to defeat me without attacking!

—Maybe not, but that’s not all of it! When Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a “Blaze Accelerator” card, I can dispatch 2 more Volcanic Scattershots from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and destroy all monsters my opponent controls!

—I was expecting more tricks like that! Reverse card, open! **Number Wall (Continuous Trap Card)**! With this, “Number” monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects, and only another “Number” monster can destroy them by battle!

—You managed to protect your monster, but not your Life Points! The dispatched Volcanic Scattershots all activate their effects! You still take the damage! **(Alit: 3000 → 1500 LP)**

—But now, if you want to inflict more damage, you will have to attack... What a shame, you couldn’t keep your promise!

—I’m not done yet. I still have one more card to play, the one I discarded with Trade-In! I banish 3 Volcanic Scattershots from my Graveyard to Special Summon a monster!

—What? A self-reviving monster?

—Appear! **The Blazing Mars (Pyro/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2200)**! – an enormous creature appears on the field, humanoid-looking from the waist up. Instead of legs, however, what was there was a giant dragon head, with a shining ball of fire like the sun inside its mouth.

—A monster from the Planet Series...

—I activate The Blazing Mars’s effect! By sending all other monsters I control to the Graveyard, I inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each monster sent!

—What?! Is that how you intend to defeat me?! – Alit exclaims, furiously.

—You spent the entire Duel saying that my form of Dueling was cowardly. And in fact, in the past, I really believed that I was one... But now I know that’s not the case! I have the courage to never run away again, and that’s what allows me to win my Duels! I don’t care if you don’t recognize my Duel! Justice is with the power of courage!

—Why, you...

—The Blazing Mars, fire! – Royal Firestorm Guards, Volcanic Counter and Volcanic Doomfire are swallowed by the gigantic creature, who spits the enormous fireball it was holding in its mouth against Alit. — _Syrtis Major!_

—How can this be...?! – the blast disintegrates Alit’s Comet Cestus, and takes the rest of his Life Points. **(Alit: 1500 → 0 LP)**

The Sphere Field disappears. Alit finds himself fainted on the ground, and O’Brien, despite being injured by the effects of the Field, staggers toward his defeated opponent, picking up the card that instigated his involvement with this case: Rank-Up-Magic Barian’s Force.

—Very well... Now you’re going to tell me everything I need to know, shorty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter. 
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	8. Demons at the Wild West – Akaba Reiji vs. Kiryu Kyosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 30/07/2016.

—That’s the situation. I’d like to hear your answer now.

After saying these words, the young man watches his interlocutor put his hand to his face, as if trying to process all the information that had been presented to him in the last minutes. That was not a simple matter.

If what that visitor said was really true, his whole city could be in danger.

Still, the city guardian wondered if he really should get personally involved in this Interdimensional War, without the assurance that this was indeed necessary to protect his people.

—If the situation you presented to me is really true, Akaba Reiji-san... I can only say that I am astonished.

—So you intend to help us, Kiryu Kyosuke-san?

—However... – the man with the criminal mark on his face interrupts. — I cannot go with you until I’m sure the threat to this Satisfaction Town is real.

—Did not you hear what nii-san said? – asks a child of slightly disturbing appearance. — If the Academia attacks, this entire Synchro Dimension will be in danger!

—Calm down, Reira – LDS’s current president asks of the child. — Kiryu-san... Jack Atlas from the City was the one who sent us here, saying the we would find a great friend of his who could become a valuable ally.

—That Jack...

—Please, I ask you to reconsider. Your power will certainly be helpful in defeating the Academia.

Kiryu started thinking again. Glancing at the two children staring at him with a confused look across the room, the former leader of Team Satisfaction repeats his response.

—Forgive me, Reiji-san. I promised to West and Nico... No, to this whole city, that I would protect it. I cannot leave it on its own to participate in a war that isn’t mine.

—Could a Duel make you change your mind? – Reiji suggests, widening the eyes of his companions.

—Reiji-dono! You don’t have to Duel yourself! I can handle th-

—No, Tsukikage. It would be impolite if I didn’t do this myself. What do you say, Kiryu-san? Are you willing to put your participation in the battle against Academia at stake?

The two silver-haired men stare at each other for a moment. Despite the refusals, Kiryu still had doubts in her mind about what would be the right thing to do. Perhaps this Duel would help put his heart in the right place.

—Very well, Reiji-san. We shall Duel.

—Kiryu-san!

—Don’t worry, West. I do not intend to lose here.

The two men stare at each other again, before nodding and walking out of the house where they were talking. Both head out, at Kiryu’s request, to the crossroads in the center of the city, calling the attention of several people that gathered to watch an unexpected Duel of the protector of the city. That scene filled the former Dark Signer with nostalgia, and he closed his eyes for a moment, taken by these feelings, while the timid rays of the sun were starting to vanish on the horizon.

—Are you ready, Kiryu-san? **(Reiji: 8000 LP)**

—Absolutely, Reiji-san. **(Kiryu: 8000 LP)**

— _Duel!_ – they declare together, as the sun touches the desert ground at the distance.

—As your host, I’ll begin – Kiryu announces. — I Set a monster, and then, two other cards, and end my turn.

—Face-down cards... If you’re as skilled as Jack Atlas suggested, I’ll certainly have to take precautions. My turn! – Reiji draws his sixth card. — I activate a Continuous Spell, **Dark Contract with the Gate (Continuous Spell Card)**. This card inflicts 1000 damage to me at each of my Standby Phases, but once per turn, it lets me add a “D/D” monster to my hand – Reiji searches his Deck. — I add the Pendulum Monster, D/D Proud Ogre, from my Deck to my hand.

—“Pendulum Monster”?

—Watch closely, Kiryu-san. This is the main weapon of the Lancers. With the Scale 6 **D/D Proud Chevalier (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 5/Scale 6/ATK 2000/DEF 700)** and the Scale 8 **D/D Proud Ogre (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 6/Scale 8/ATK 2300/DEF 1500)** , I set the Pendulum Scale! – the two demons appears besides Reiji, raising to the sky inside big pillars of light.

—“Pendulum Scale”?! What’s that?!

—With this, I can Summon Level 7 monsters at the same time! – a gate opens in the sky, while Reiji gets ready to bring out his monster. — Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster! Come forth, **D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2100)**!

—A Summoning method that lets your bring high Level monsters directly from the hand?

—And that’s not all of it. The Pendulum Monsters used to set the Scale are treated as Spell Cards and can’t fight beside me, but I can use their effects to my advantage! I activate D/D Proud Ogre’s Pendulum Effect! By paying 500 Life Points, I can increase the ATK of 1 “D/D” monster I control by 500 points! **(Reiji: 8000 → 7500 LP)** **(Supreme King Kaiser: ATK 2800 → 3300)** Battle! Supreme King Kaiser, attack that Set monster! – the emperor charges against the creature, that reveals itself and tries to block the attack with its own sword, but ends up destroyed by the enormous blade of Reiji’s monster.

—The monster you destroyed was **Infernity Knight (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400)**. When this monster on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can discard 2 cards from my hand and Summon it back! – Kiryu gets rid of his cards, and his monster returns to the field.

—Was it worth emptying your hand just to Summon a monster like that back?

—You’ll soon know... Your Pendulum Summon is splendid, but I have my own tricks.

—I hope so. I Set 1 card, and and my turn.

—My turn! – Kiryu draws another card. — Perfect... I Tribute my Infernity Knight to Tribute Summon **Infernity Archer (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1000)**!

—A Level 6 monster... And you’re once again with no cards in hand.

—Apparently, Jack didn’t tell you about the name by which I got known...

—A moniker?

—I’m Kiryu Kyosuke... The Shinigami, and The Handless Demon!

—“Handless Demon”? Don’t tell me you...

—The power of the “Infernity” series is unlocked when its user has no cards in their hand! I activate Infernity Archer’s effect! When I have no cards in my hand, he can attack my opponent directly!

—What?!

—Battle! Go, Infernity Archer! _Infernity Crossbow!_ – the monster draws his bow and shoots an enormous arrow against Reiji, who can’t do anything to defend himself. **(Reiji: 7500 → 5500 LP)** — I end my turn.

—I see... So that’s how your Deck works... I guess it’s time to start taking this seriously! My turn! During my Standby Phase, I take 1000 damage thanks to the Continuous Spell, Dark Contact with the Gate – the effect of the Spell is activated, and a black haze surrounds Reiji, decreasing his Life and causing him immense pain. **(Reiji: 5500 → 4500 LP)**

—Wow, are you okay?

—This is nothing... I activate a Set card! The Continuous Trap, **Echo Oscillation (Continuous Trap Card)**! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 card in my Pendulum Zone, and then draw 1 card!

—You’re giving up your strategy? – Kiryu watches while Proud Chevalier gets destroyed.

—I'm not giving it up... I'm renewing it! – Reiji draws another card. — Great... I activate the effect of Dark Contract with the Gate! I add D/D Pandora from my Deck to my hand! And then, I activate **D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 3/ATK 2600/DEF 1200)** in my empty Pendulum Zone!

—So, you’re using another setting...

—With the currently set Pendulum Scale made of Scale 3 D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas and Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre, I perform a Pendulum Summon! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 4 through 7 at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters! From my hand, the bearer of disasters, **D/D Pandora (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 5/ATK 1700/DEF 2100)**! From my Extra Deck, the prideful warrior, **D/D Proud Chevalier (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 5/Scale 6/ATK 2000/DEF 700)**!

—From the Extra Deck?! Isn’t that the monster you just destroyed?!

—Exactly. This is the ultimate weapon of Pendulum Monsters. When they’re destroyed, they go to the Extra Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard, and when I perform a Pendulum Summon, I can Summon these monsters back from the Extra Deck to the field!

—So it’s an immortal army of monsters... Well, what better opponent for a Shinigami than an opponent who cannot die? But even if you have Summoned two monsters at once, your Proud Chevalier simply ties with my Infernity Archer. Do you intend to suicide your immortal monster and bring it back next turn?

—No, Kiryu-san... I want to show you something more. The strategy that lies beyond Pendulum Summon! I overlay the Level 5 D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora!

—Overlay? – the two monsters transform into purple light spheres, and dive into a portal that opens on the ground, which explodes and reveals the new monster.

—Hero whose name is known in legends, with your profound justice, piercing through all things! Xyz Summon! Descend, **D/D/D Marksman King Tell (Fiend/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 5/ATK 2300/DEF 2000/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—Xyz Summon... Just how many tricks can you pull out of your Deck, Reiji-san?

—This is far from all I have to offer... But let’s focus on now. I activate the effect of Marksman King Tell! During a turn in which I took effect damage, I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and reduce the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 1000 points, and inflict 1000 damage to my opponent! **(Marksman King Tell: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)**

—So that’s why you took damage from that covenant...

—I’m fighting fire with fire, Kiryu-san. Or rather, arrow with arrow! Marksman King Tell! Your target is Infernity Archer! _Piercing Arrow!_ – the monster fires an energy arrow thorough the crossbow on its arm, hitting and weakening Kiryu’s monster. **(Infernity Archer: ATK 2000 → 1000)** **(Kiryu: 8000 → 7000 LP)** — And then, I activate the effect of D/D Proud Ogre once again! By paying 500 Life Points, I increase the ATK of a “D/D” monster I control by 500 points! **(Reiji: 4500 → 4000 LP)** **(Supreme King Kaiser: ATK 3300 → 3800)** Battle! D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser, attack Infernity Archer!

—I won’t let you! I activate a Trap, **Infernity Force (Normal Trap Card)**! When an “Infernity” monster is attacked while I have no cards in my hand, this card destroys the attacking monster, and then, Summons 1 “Infernity” monster from my Graveyard!

—Oh, no! – Reiji watches as Kiryu’s archer counterattacks even while weakened, firing an arrow that destroys his king. — But even if you Summon that Infernity Knight, it will not serve you much.

—Who told you I’d be Summoning Infernity Knight? Appear, **Infernity General (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2700/DEF 1500)**! – the enormous demon appears besides Kiryu’s archer.

—Infernity General?! Oh, I see... The cards you discarded that time...

—Exactly. Your Marksman King can’t do anything to my General.

—But your Infernity Archer is still vulnerable. Go, Marksman King Tell! Attack Infernity Archer! _Forbidden Break Shot!_ – the monster fires a new arrow against the archer, destroying it. **(Kiryu: 7000 → 5700 LP)** — I end my turn.

—My turn! – Kiryu draws a new card, and smiles. — Well, I think it’s time for _me_ to start taking this seriously.

—What?

—I Summon the Tuner monster, **Infernity Avenger (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! – a small gunslinger demon appears on the field.

—Tuner monster...

—I tune the Level 7 Infernity General with the Level 1 Infernity Avenger! – the smaller monster turns into a green ring, while the larger monster goes through that ring and dissolves into seven stars, creating a light that calls forth the new monster. **(7 + 1 = 8)** — The dead and the living... The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Infernity Doom Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2400)**!

—A 3000 ATK Dragon...

—I activate Infernity Doom Dragon’s effect! If I have no cards in my hand, in exchange for not attacking this turn, this card destroys an opponent’s monster and inflicts damage equal to half that monster’s ATK! _Infernity Death Breath!_ – the dragon spits a flurry of bluish flames at Reiji’s Marksman King, destroying him. **(Reiji: 4000 → 2850 LP)**

—That’s quite the dragon... But I activate Marksman King Tell’s effect! When he’s sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can send 1 “D/D” or “Dark Contract” card from my Deck to the Graveyard! – Reiji searches his Deck, and discards a monster.

—As you wish. But you should be trying to defeat my dragon instead of praising him. I end my turn.

—That’s what I’ll do now. My turn! The Continuous Spell, Dark Contract with the Gate, inflicts another 1000 damage to me during my Standby Phase – Reiji is once again affected by the black mist emanating form the card. **(Reiji: 2850 → 1850 LP)** — And then, since I took effect damage, I activate Rebel King Leonidas’ Pendulum Effect! I can destroy him, and then, for the rest of this turn, any effect damage I would take is converted into Life Points for me! – the warrior disappears from the column of light in which he was. — And then, I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap, Echo Oscillation, destroying D/D Proud Ogre in my Pendulum Zone to draw one more card! – the other monster disappears, leaving Reiji’s Pendulum Zones empty.

—So you want to start from scratch this time...

—Exactly. I activate the effect of Dark Contact with the Gate! I add D/D/D Doom King Armageddon from my Deck to my hand! And then, with the Scale 1 **D/D Savant Copernicus (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 4/Scale 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** and the Scale 10 **D/D Savant Newton (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 10/ATK 0/DEF 0)** , I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9 at the same time!

—Impossible!

—Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters! The prideful demon, **D/D Proud Ogre (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 6/Scale 8/ATK 2300/DEF 1500)**! The brave commander, **D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 3/ATK 2600/DEF 1200)**! The transcendental deity who rules over all kings, **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 8/Scale 4/ATK 3000/DEF 1000)**!

—Impressive...

—I’m not done yet! I activate a Continuous Spell, **Dark Contract with the Swamp King (Continuous Spell Card)**! This card inflicts 1000 damage to me during each of my Standby Phases!

—What?! But you only have 1850 Life Points left! Your Rebel King Leonidas’ protection will only last this turn... On your next Standby Phase, you’ll take 2000 damage and lose!

—I don’t plan on having another Standby Phase... I activate the effect of Dark Contact with the Swamp King! I can Fusion Summon a Fiend monster, and if that Fusion Monster is a “D/D” monster, I can banish the Fusion Materials from my Graveyard!

—A Fusion Summon from the Graveyard?!

—I banish **D/D Proud Chevalier (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 5/Scale 6/ATK 2000/DEF 700)** and **D/D Pandora (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 5/ATK 1700/DEF 2100)** from my Graveyard, fusing them! – the two monsters appear briefly, and get sucked into the fusion portal. — Prideful knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster, and be reborn as a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! **D/D/D Oracle King d’Arc (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)**!

—You never cease to amaze, do you? But again, none of your monsters surpasses my Infernity Doom Dragon’s ATK. Or is there some other trick this time?

—You can bet there is. Battle! D/D Proud Ogre, attack Infernity Doom Dragon!

—What? You’re attacking with your weakest monster? So be it... Retaliate, Infernity Doom Dragon! _Death Fire Blast!_ – the dragon spits fire against the monster that attacked it, destroying it. **(Reiji: 1850 → 1150 LP)** — If you keep reducing your life for free like that, it will make my job at lot easier...

—Those are all necessary sacrifices... I activate Doom King Armageddon’s effect! When a monster I control is destroyed, he gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster until the end of this turn! D/D Proud Ogre’s ATK was 2300, so Doom King Armageddon gains 2300 ATK! **(Doom King Armageddon: ATK 3000 → 5300)**

—So that was your objective...

—Go, Doom King Armageddon! Attack Infernity Doom Dragon! – an energy sphere begins to form inside Reiji’s crystalline monster, and its fired as several beams of light against Kiryu’s dragon. **(Kiryu: 5700 → 2900 LP)**

—So you managed to destroy my dragon...

—And now, it’s all over! I still have two other monsters that can attack! Go, Oracle King d’Arc! Direct attack! _Oracle Charge!_ – the woman prepares her sword, and charges to strike Kiryu.

—I activate a Trap! **King’s Consonance (Normal Trap Card)**!

—“King”?

—Jack was the one who put me in this situation... It’s only fair that I use his card to get out of it! When an opponent’s monster declares a direct attack, this card negates the attack, and then, by banishing the appropriate monsters from my Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Level 8 or lower monster!

—So, after seeing me perform a Fusion Summon from the Graveyard, you’re going to Synchro Summon in the same manner?

—Exactly. I tune the Level 6 **Infernity Archer (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1000)** with the Level 2 **Infernity Beetle (Insect/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0)**! – the destroyed bowman and the insect discarded by Infernity Knight appear on the field, forming another synchronization tunnel. **(6 + 2 = 8)** — When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Synchro Summon! Come, **Hundred Eyes Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**!

—A new dragon to replace the previous one... My monsters cannot destroy it. I Set two cards and end my turn. At this time, Doom King Armageddon’s ATK goes back to normal. **(Doom King Armageddon: ATK 5300 → 3000)**

—I don’t need to do anything else. If I simply ended my turn, you would lose thanks to the effect of your own covenants... But I don’t intend on winning in such a coward manner. My turn! – Kiryu draws another card. — I activate a Spell Card, **Pot of Desires (Normal Spell Card)**! By banishing the top 10 cards from my Deck face-down, I can draw 2 cards! – Kiryu gets rid of several cards from his Deck, and performs his draws.

—That’s quite a high price to pay for only 2 cards. I hope it was worth it.

—It certainly was. I Set a card, and since he’s the only card in my hand, I Special Summon **Infernity Patriarch (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)**! – another of Kiryu’s monsters enters the field. — And then, I activate the effect of the **Infernity General (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2700/DEF 1500)** in my Graveyard! If I have no cards in my hand, I can banish him from my Graveyard and Summon 2 Level 3 or lower “Infernity” monsters from my Graveyard! Come back! **Infernity Knight (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400)**! **Infernity Avenger (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—A Tuner... And you gathered 8 Levels once again...

—Quite perceptive. I tune the Level 4 Infernity Patriarch and the Level 3 Infernity Knight with the Level 1 Infernity Avenger! – another synchronization tunnel appears. **(4 + 3 + 1 = 8)** — Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory... Synchro Summon! **Void Ogre Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 3000)**!

—So, you managed to gather 2 3000 ATK dragons...

—Not only two. I activate the card I just Set, **ZERO-MAX (Normal Spell Card)**! This card can be activated if I have no cards in my hand, and revives an “Infernity” monster from my Graveyard in exchange for my Battle Phase! Return, **Infernity Doom Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2400)**!

—Are these your three main monsters?

—Exactly. But ZERO-MAX's effect doesn’t end there. After my monster is Special Summoned, all monsters on the field with an ATK lower than the Summoned monster are destroyed!

—What?!

—All of my dragons have 3000 ATK, so they’re safe. But your Oracle King d’Arc and Rebel King Leonidas won’t be so lucky! – Kiryu’s dragon spits two fireballs against Reiji’s monsters, destroying them.

—Did you forget Doom King Armageddon’s effect? When monsters I control are destroyed, Doom King Armageddon’s effect raises his ATK by the original ATK of one of them! Oracle King d’Arc had 2800 ATK, so Armageddon’s ATK is raised by 2800 points! **(Doom King Armageddon: ATK 3000 → 5800)**

—No, I didn’t forget that effect. Did you, by chance, forget Infernity Doom Dragon’s effect?

—Don’t tell me that you...

—If I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Doom Dragon can destroy an opponent’s monster and inflict damage equal to half that monster’s ATK! With 5800 ATK, you’ll take 2900 damage! Infernity Doom Dragon, destroy Doom King Armageddon!

—I activate a Trap, **D/D/D Human Resources (Normal Trap Card)**! This card shuffles 3 “D/D” monsters from my field, hand, or Graveyard into my Deck, and lets me add 2 “D/D” monsters from my Deck to my hand! I’ll return Doom King Armageddon, Marksman King Tell, and Supreme King Kaiser to my Deck!

—You won’t escape that easily! I activate Void Ogre Dragon’s effect! Once per turn, if I have no cards in my hand, I can negate the activation of an opponent’s Spell or Trap Card and destroy it!

—In that case, I activate another Trap, **Call of the Haunted (Continuous Trap Card)**!

—You can revive whatever you want, that won’t save you from Infernity Doom Dragon! Go, my dragon! _Infernity Death Breath!_ – the monster breathes its blue flames once again, destroying Reiji’s monster. When the dust settles, Reiji is still standing, with a monster by his side. **(Reiji: 1150 → 4050 LP)** — What?! What happened? How did your Life increase?

—The effect of the **Oracle King d’Arc (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)** I revived, _Life Elation_. Any effect damage I would take is converted into Life Points for me.

—So, that was your plan... Thanks to ZERO-MAX’s effect, I cannot attack. I end my turn.

—On your End Phase, I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap, Echo Oscillation. I destroy the Savant Newton in my Pendulum Zone, and I draw a new card – the monster disappears from the field. — My turn! I once again activate Echo Oscillation’s effect, destroying the Savant Copernicus in my Pendulum Zone to draw another card! – the last Pendulum is destroyed.

—Are you trying another setting now?

—No. With these cards, I can end this Duel even without a Pendulum Summon.

—Pendulum Summoning wasn’t you Lancers’ greatest weapon?

—Indeed. But now I want to show you that we can win even without our final trump. First, during my Standby Phase, I would take 2000 damage by the effects of my Dark Contracts, but with Oracle King d’Arc here, I gain those Life Points instead. _Life Elation!_ **(Reiji: 4050 → 6050 LP)**

—So that was your plan ever since you Summoned her last turn, wasn’t it? You already knew you wouldn’t lose thanks to your covenants...

—Exactly. Now, let’s end all of this. I activate the effect of **D/D Swirl Slime (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 200)** from my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard with another Fusion Material from my hand, I can Fusion Summon a “D/D/D” monster!

—A Fusion without a Spell Card, straight from the hand?

—Exactly! I fuse D/D Swirl Slime and D/D Necro Slime from my hand! – the fusion portal appears, and the two little monsters appear before being swallowed. — Arcane swirls that takes in all forms! In a whirlwind of light coming from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born, **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1500)**!

—So, that’s your second Fusion...

—I’m not done yet! I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, **D/D Lamia (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 1900)**! – the small creature appears on the field.

—A Tuner Monster?!

—I tune the Level 6 D/D/D Flame King Genghis with the Level 1 D/D Lamia! **(6 + 1 = 7)** Blood washed away by time, gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born, **D/D/D Gale King Alexander (Fiend/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—So, besides Pendulum, Xyz, and Fusion, you can also perform Synchro Summons...

—I’m the man who mastered all Summoning methods. But my plays are far from over! I activate the effect of the **D/D Necro Slime (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300)** in my Graveyard! By banishing it with another Fusion Material from my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a “D/D/D” monster!

—Another Fusion from the Graveyard?

—I fuse D/D Necro Slime and D/D/D Flame King Genghis! Fusion Summon! Be born, **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1500)**!

—A second copy of the monster you just used?

—Precisely. I now, I activate Gale King Alexander’s effect! When a “D/D” monster is Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower “D/D” monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **D/D Lamia (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 1900)**!

—The Tuner monster, again?

—I tune the Level 7 D/D/D Gale King Alexander with the Level 1 D/D Lamia! **(7 + 1 = 8)** Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born, **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried (Fiend/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2200)**!

—Another Synchro...

—I’m not done yet! I activate D/D/D Flame King Genghis’ effect! When a “D/D” monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon 1 “D/D” monster from my Graveyard! Appear, **D/D Berfomet (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1800)**!

—Berfomet? When did that monster end up in your Graveyard?

—When you destroyed Marksman King Tell. I activate D/D Berfomet’s effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 “D/D” monster I control, except himself, and then, that monster’s Level becomes anything from 1 to 8! I’ll make Oracle King d’Arc a Level 4 monster! **(Oracle King d’Arc: Level 7 → 4)**

—Two Level 4 monsters...

—I overlay the Level 4 D/D Berfomet and D/D/D Oracle King d’Arc! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, descend now onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born, **D/D/D Wave King Caesar (Fiend/Xyz/Effect/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 2400/DEF 1200/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—The monsters don’t stop coming...

—And they won’t stop. I activate Wave King Caesar’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, at the end of this turn’s Battle Phase, all of my monsters destroyed this turn are Special Summoned back from the Graveyard, and I take 1000 damage for each monster Summoned this way during my next Standby Phase. **(Wave King Caesar: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)**

—Are you afraid I might destroy your monsters in this battle?

—That wasn’t my objective. I activate the Continuous Spell, Dark Contact with the Gate! I can add a “D/D” monster from my Deck to my hand! – Reiji searches for his monster in the Deck. — And then, I activate the effect of the **D/D Swirl Slime (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 200)** in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon 1 “D/D” monster from hand! Appear! The supreme deity that passes judgment upon the twilight of gods! **D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok (Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 8/Scale 5/ATK 2200/DEF 3000)**!

—So even without Pendulum Summoning, you still have means to Summon Pendulum Monsters from your hand...

—Exactly. I activate Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok’s effect! When he’s Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 “D/D/D” monster from my Graveyard! Return, **D/D/D Oracle King d’Arc (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)**!

—Genghis... Siegfried... Caesar... Abyss Ragnarok... and d’Arc... It’s incredible how you managed to gather 5 “D/D/D” monsters on the field. But there’s still a problem. All of my dragons have 3000 ATK. None of your monster can defeat them.

—I don’t remember saying I was done with my plays.

—What? You have no cards in hand to play, and even if you could Summon a new monster, all of your Monster Zones are already full!

—Is that so? Aren’t you forgetting my second covenant?

—Dark Contract with the Swamp King...

—I activate the effect of Dark Contract with the Swamp King! I can Fusion Summon a Fiend monster, and if that monster is a “D/D” monster, I can banish the Fusion Materials from my Graveyard! I fuse Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok from my field and Supreme King Kaiser from my Graveyard! Crush the twilight of the gods, and with the force of your surging wave, open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! **D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok (Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 10/ATK 3200/DEF 3000)**!

—Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok... But a single monster with 200 ATK more than my dragons won’t be enough to defeat me!

—That’s what you think. I activate Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! When he battles an opponent’s monster, I can return 1 “D/D” or “Dark Contract” card I control to the hand, and then equip 1 monster my opponent controls to this card, except the monster he’s battling! – Reiji recovers his Dark Contract with the Gate.

—What?

—Caesar Ragnarok attacks Void Ogre Dragon, and equips Infernity Doom Dragon to himself! – the enormous emperor absorbs Kiryu’s dragon. — And then, Caesar Ragnarok’s ATK increases by the amount of the monsters equiped to him! **(Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok: ATK 3200 → 6200)**

—So you didn’t even need to Summon all of these monsters... You could have simply Summoned Caesar Ragnarok and defeated me from the start...

—Do you now understand the power of the Lancers? Go, Caesar Ragnarok! _The End of Judgment!_ – the emperor emits a blast of blue energy, destroying Kiryu’s dragon and ending the Duel. **(Kiryu: 2900 → 0 LP)**

Kiryu, having been hurled by the attack’s impact, rises from the ground with a smile on his face. He hadn’t had a Duel that intense since his battle with his former teammate, when the city he now protects was still called Crash Town.

—I lost this Duel, Reiji-san... I suppose that you will ask me to accept your request and follow you into your battle against Academia?

—No – the leader of the Lancers responds, to the surprise of everyone. — By facing you, I understood by looking in the eyes of these people around you how important you are to this city – Reiji extends his arm, drawing Kiryu’s attention to the people of the town, who had stopped to watch that Duel.

—Everyone...

—I noticed the looks of excitement every time you attacked, and the worry on their faces every time you were hit... As much as I’d like to have you helping us, I cannot take you from these people.

—Reiji-san... Thank you...

The two men smile, a rare feat for both of them. Even if they walk on separate roads from now on, they both feel they are bringing something into their lives after this encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


	9. Ceremonial Duel – Protagonist Battle Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (in Portuguese) on Spirit Fanfiction and Nyah! Fanfiction in 10/05/2017. This was the day Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS started airing.
> 
> I just went meta with this one. Thought it would be funny. It’s not like any of these chapters actually made any sense if you thought about them.
> 
> This was the second longest chapter I ever wrote, just behind Promised Land.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Domino City.

In this town that witnessed so much of the history of Duel Monsters, four duelists were sitting at a café located at Domino Plaza, gathered at the end of another series, chatting away while waiting for the arrival of the fifth guest.

This wasn’t an occasion you would see every day. The four assembled there were very illustrious presences.

The first King of Games, Mutou Yugi.

The reincarnation of the Supreme King, Yuki Judai.

The King of Riding Duels of Neo Domino, Fudou Yusei.

Heartland’s Duel Champion, Tsukumo Yuma.

And finally, their new companion...

—Hey! – the young boy shouts, making his presence known while he crossed the street to meet his seniors.

The Entertainment Duelist, Sakaki Yuya.

—And here he is, the smile boy – Yugi points, watching as the boy approached them while he gets up from the chair to welcome him along with the others.

—Yes... Sorry for being late. This time, my series ended up being longer than the previous ones...

—Don’t worry about it – Yusei replies.

—So, what’s up, dude? Did you high five the sky? – the youngest of those present asks, with a smile on his face.

—I did my best, Yuma. I hope I managed to bring smiles to everyone watching.

—I bet you did – Judai comments. — But well... I think we can get to the point now, can’t we?

—You cannot contain yourself, right, Judai-kun? – Yugi asks, rhetorically. — Though I can’t say I haven’t been anticipating this myself.

—So, shall we start?

The five Duelists look at each other, knowing full well the reason for the meeting, and nod their heads, walking towards the center of Domino Plaza. Under the large clock of the square, the five of them form a circle, prepared for the following event.

The most spectacular Ceremonial Duel.

—It’s time to Duel!

—Get your game on!

—Let’s rev it up!

—I’m gonna jet!

—The fun has just started!

— _Duel!_ **(Everyone: 8000 LP)**

—My turn! – Yugi announces, starting the match. — I activate the Field Spell, **Gateway to Chaos (Field Spell Card)**! When this card is activated, I can add 1 “Black Luster Soldier” Ritual Monster or a “Gaia The Fierce Knight” monster from my Deck to my hand – Yugi searches for a Ritual in his Deck. — Next, I Summon **Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 2000)**! And I activate his effect! When Gamma is Summoned, I can Special Summon a “Magnet Warrior” monster from my hand! I Summon **Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 1100)**!

— _Two Level 3 monsters... Is he going to perform an Xyz Summon?_ – asks an alien form, appearing behind Yuma.

—I don’t think that’s his playstyle, Astral...

—I activate Alpha’s effect! When he’s Summoned, I can add 1 “Magna Warrior” monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior from my Deck to my hand, and then, I activate the Spell Card, **Ties of the Brethren (Normal Spell Card)**!

—Wow... Yugi-san is really going all out from the start – Judai comments, smiling.

—Ties of the Brethren lets me pay 2000 Life Points and target 1 monster on my field to Summon 2 monsters from my Deck with the same Type, Attribute, and Level as the targeted monster, but with different names! **(Yugi: 8000 → 6000 LP)** Appear, **Beta The Electromagnet Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1500)**! **Sentry Soldier of Stone (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 2000)**! – two new monsters appear on Yugi’s field, in Defense Position. — I’ll activate Beta’s effect now! When he’s Summoned, I can add 1 “Magnet Warrior” monster from my Deck to my hand – Yugi adds Delta The Magnet Warrior to his hand. — I can’t Special Summon other monsters the turn Ties of the Brethren is activated. I end my turn.

—I won’t get left behind! My turn! – Judai prepares to start his plays. — I activate a Spell Card, **Convert Contact (Normal Spell Card)**! While I control no monsters, I can send one “Neo-Spacian” monster from my hand and one from the Deck to the Graveyard, and then, I draw 2 cards! I discard Glow Moss and send Dark Panther to the Graveyard! – Judai gets rid of his monsters and draws two new cards.

—The effect of my Gateway to Chaos! – Yugi interrupts. — Each time monsters are sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard, Gateway to Chaos gains a Spell Counter for each monster sent! **(Gateway to Chaos: 0 → 1 Spell Counter)**

—Very well... But now, I Normal Summon **Elemental HERO Blazeman (Warrior/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1800)** , and I activate his effect! When he’s Summoned, I can add 1 Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!

—You’re already starting with your main line of play, aren’t you? – Yusei asks.

—You bet! I activate **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)**! I’ll fuse Elemental HERO Blazeman from my field with **Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500)** from my hand! – the two monsters are swallowed by the fusion vortex, forming a new creature. — Fusion Summon! Come forth, **Elemental HERO Escuridao (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—And Gateway to Chaos’s effect activates once again – Yugi declares. **(Gateway to Chaos: 1 → 3 Spell Counters)**

—Gee, a Fusion Summon right off the bat... – Yuma compliments.

— _Interesting..._ – Astral agrees.

—I activate Shadow Mist’s effect! When she’s sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 “HERO” monster from my Deck to my hand! – Judai searches for Ocean in his Deck. — And Escuridao gains 100 ATK for each “Elemental HERO” monster in my Graveyard! _Dark Concentration!_ **(Elemental HERO Escuridao: ATK 2500 → 2700)** I Set a card, and end my turn.

—My turn! – Yusei announces, choosing a Spell in his hand to play. — I activate a Spell Card, **Tuning (Normal Spell Card)**! I add the Tuner monster, Quickdraw Synchron from my Deck to my hand, and then, I send 1 card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard – Yusei gets rid of a monster. — Then, by sending 1 monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Quickdraw Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 5/ATK 700/DEF 1400)** from my hand! And now, I Normal Summon **Tuningware (Machine/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 300)**!

—Gateway to Chaos’s effect will activate again. **(Gateway to Chaos: 3 → 4 Spell Counters)**

—A Tuner and a non-Tuner... As expected of something from the City... – Yuya notes.

—I tune the Level 1 Tuningware with the Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! – the small gunslinger prepares his gun while a roulette of “Synchron” monsters appears in front of him, and shoots the Junk Synchron card hologram. After doing it, the monster dissolves into five green rings, which form a tunnel through which the smaller machine goes through, creating a light that summons the new monster. **(1 + 5 = 6)** — When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, those wishes become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come out, **Junk Gardna (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 1400/DEF 2600)**! – the defensive warrior appears on his knees, in Defense Position.

—Gateway to Chaos’s effect activates again. **(Gateway to Chaos: 4 → 6 Spell Counters)** 6 is the maximum number of Counters this card can hold, so it won’t gain any more from now on.

—I see. I too have an effect to activate. When Tuningware is used as a Synchro Material, I can draw 1 card – Yusei performs his draw. — I end my turn.

— _Junk Gardna... A defensive strategy..._

—Alright! It’s my time to feel the flow! My turn! – Yuma analyzes his hand.

— _Yuma, you should start to prepare yourself for the following turns of this Duel._

—I know that! I Normal Summon **Gagaga Caesar (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1800/DEF 600)**! – the warrior appears on the boy’s field. — And when I Normal Summon a Level 3 monster, I can Special Summon **Kagemucha Knight (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0)** from my hand!

—Two Level 3 monsters...

—That’s right, Yugi-san! I overlay the Level 3 Gagaga Caesar and Kagemucha Knight! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! – Yuma’s two warriors transform into orbs of light and dive into a portal on the ground. The spacial distortion explodes, and the sealed form a new monster appears on the field, starting to unfold into its final appearance. — Appear, **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/WATER/Rank 3/ATK 2000/DEF 0/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—“Numbers”... Those are your main monsters, right?

—That’s right. I activate Leviathan Dragon’s effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I increase his ATK by 500 points! – the dragon swallows one of the orbs surrounding it, raising its power. **(Leviathan Dragon: ATK 2000 → 2500/2 → 1 Xyz Material)** — I Set 1 card and end my turn!

The four seniors turn to their new companion, with a look full of anticipation.

—Now it’s your time to high five the sky, Yuya!

—Thanks, Yuma. My turn! Draw! – the boy draws his sixth card. — Let’s not waste any time, shall we? With the Scale 3 **Performapal Gold Fang (Beast/Pendulum/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/Scale 3/ATK 1800/DEF 700)** and the Scale 5 **Performapal Silver Claw (Beast/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 4/Scale 5/ATK 1800/DEF 700)** , I set the Pendulum Scale! – the two monsters appear to the sides of Yuya’s field in two pillars of light, with the numbers of their Scales floating close to them. — With this, I can Summon Level 4 monsters at the same time!

—There it is, there it is! – Judai comments, cheered up.

—Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light in the sky! Come, my monster! **Performapal Longphone Bull (Beast/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200)**!

—Eh? Only one? – Judai looked disappointed.

—Don’t worry, don’t worry! – Yuma answers, keeping a smile on his face. — The Duel is just beginning! First, Performapal Silver Claw’s Pendulum Effect increases the ATK of all my “Performapal” monsters by 300 points! **(Performapal Longphone Bull: ATK 1600 → 1900)**  And now, I activate Performapal Longphone Bull’s effect! When he’s Special Summoned, I can add 1 “Performapal” monster from my Deck to my hand, except a Pendulum Monster. I’ll add this one! – the bull removes the phone in his head, appearing to call for help as Yuya picks up a new monster from his Deck.

— _Looks like something big is coming._

—Why do you say that, Astral?

— _If his strategy revolves around Pendulum Monsters, why would he search for a monster that’s not a Pendulum, if it isn’t really powerful?_

—... Indeed...

—By Tributing a “Performapal” monster who’s not a Pendulum, I can Special Summon the monster I just added! – the bull disappears, and a limelight shines on Yuya’s field. — Come! Willy wizard full of tricks! **Performapal Sleight Hand Magician (Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500 → 2800/DEF 2000)**! – a new monster appears on Yuya’s field, laughing joyfully.

—You managed to Summon a Level 7 monster, even with Scales 3 to 5...

—A good magician can perform tricks that no one in the audience can predict! And that’s not the only trick up my sleeve! I activate the effect of Performapal Sleight Hand Magician! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy 1 face-up card on the field! – Yuya gets rid of a monster, and looks at Yugi’s field. — My target is your Beta The Electromagnet Warrior, Yugi-san!

—Well, if it’s a magic show you want, I think it’s appropriate to respond accordingly with a disappearance trick! – Yugi announces, while his three Electromagnet Warriors disappear from the field.

—What?!

—Oh my, they vanished! – Yugi declares, continuing the act. — And in their place, new companions arrived! – three new magnets appear on Yugi’s field, in Defense Position. — **Alpha The Magnet Warrior (Rock/Normal/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1700)**! **Beta The Magnet Warrior (Rock/Normal/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1600)**! **Gamma The Magnet Warrior (Rock/Normal/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1800)**!

—So, by Tributing the Electromagnets, you can Summon the Magnets directly from your Deck... That was a nice trick, Yugi-san. But my turn is not over yet! Battle! Sleight Hand Magician, attack Alpha The Magnet Warrior! – the magician picks up small white balls and performs a juggling trick, before firing the spheres violently against the magnet, destroying it.

—Very well, Yuya-kun... But with my monster in Defense Position, I don’t take any damage.

—Is that so? Performapal Gold Fang’s Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, when a “Performapal” monster I control destroys an opponent’s monster by battle, I inflict 1000 damage to my opponent! – the wolf howls, removing Yugi’s Life Points. **(Yugi: 6000 → 5000 LP)**

—Nice play...

—I Set a card and end my turn.

_“Partner. Could you let me out for a moment?”_

_“Other me?”_

_“It’s kinda lonely not being able to join in on the fun.”_

_“Heheh... Okay. You can play for a while.”_

—Yugi-san?

—Oh, sorry, Yuma-kun. It’s just that a friend of mine would like to talk to you guys for a while.

The Millennium Puzzle creates a light that surrounds Yugi’s body, making the others cover their eyes to protect themselves from the glare. When the brightness ceases, the Duelists note that there’s a new adversary between them.

—The Pharaoh!

—I apologize for invading your game so suddenly, but I just couldn’t sit still and watch it – the Egyptian spirit explains.

—Welcome, Atem – Yusei greets. — It’s your turn now.

—I’m aware of that. My turn! Draw! – Atem draws another card. — At this moment, I activate Gateway to Chaos’s effect! By removing 3 Spell Counters, I can add 1 Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand! **(Gateway to Chaos: 6 → 3 Spell Counters)**

—Oh, no... Together with the Ritual Monster that Yugi-san searched last turn...

—Quite perceptive, Judai-kun. But before that, I Tribute Beta The Magnet Warrior to Tribute Summon **Dark Red Enchanter (Spellcaster/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2200/DEF 2200)**! – the magnet disappears, leaving the sorcerer in its place. **(Gateway to Chaos: 3 → 4 Spell Counters)** — When Dark Red Enchanter is Normal Summoned, he gains 2 Spell Counters, and 300 ATK for each! **(Dark Red Enchanter: ATK 1700 → 2300/0 → 2 Spell Counters)** And now, I activate the card I just searched! **Supreme Soldier Ritual (Ritual Spell Card)**! By Tributing monsters from my hand or field whose total Levels equal 8, I can Ritual Summon a “Black Luster Soldier” monster from my hand!

— _Ritual Summon..._

—That might be a problem...

—I Tribute Gamma The Magnet Warrior from my field and Delta The Magnet Warrior from my hand! – the two Level 4 monsters fly over the sacrificial pyres and are consumed as the portal to chaos opens for the arrival of the new warrior. — A soul called by the light! A soul driven by darkness! Souls of light and darkness, combine to create the light of chaos! Ritual Summon! Descend, **Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier (Warrior/Ritual/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – the legendary supreme soldier appears on the Duel field. **(Gateway to Chaos: 4 → 6 Spell Counters)**

—Woohoo! Black Luster Soldier’s here! – Judai celebrates.

—And he won’t come alone! I activate the effect of **Delta The Magnet Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1400)**! If this card is sent to my Graveyard, I can banish 3 other “Magnet Warrior” monsters from my Graveyard to Summon another of my most powerful servants!

—Another ace monster?! – Yuya asks, surprised.

—Exactly! I’m banishing Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, and Gamma The Magnet Warrior from my Graveyard! Combine together! – the three magnet warriors return to the field, and begin to dismount and recombine, forming a new and powerful monster. — Appear! **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3500/DEF 3850)**!

—3500 ATK?!

—And that’s not all!

— _There’s still more?!_ – everyone asks in unison.

—I can still banish the three Electromagnet Warriors from my Graveyard to Summon this monster from my hand! Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior! Beta The Electromagnet Warrior! Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior! Combine right now! – once again, three magnet warriors reappear and recombine, forming a new monster. — Come forth! **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2800)**!

The other Duelists glare at Atem’s field. In addition to the Sentry Soldier of Stone, still in Defense Position protecting its master, the Pharaoh’s field was filled with powerful monsters.

—Dark Red Enchanter...

—Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier...

—Valkyrion the Magna Warrior…

—And Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior…

— _He managed to Summon all of these ace monsters in a single turn?!_

—It’s still too soon to be impressed! I activate Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior’s effect! By banishing 1 “Magnet Warrior” from my Graveyard, I can destroy 1 card my opponent controls! I banish Delta The Magnet Warrior to destroy Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!

— _Yuma!_

—I know! Continuous Trap, **Number Wall (Continuous Trap Card)**! Now, “Number” monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects, and they cannot be destroyed by battle, except by another “Number” monster! But if a “Number” monster I control is destroyed, this card is also destroyed!

—What?

—But none of us use “Number” monsters!

—Heheh... Well, what can I do?

—I see... Well, that’s a problem for another time. Battle! – the Duelists attention returns to the Pharaoh. — Berserkion, attack Junk Gardna! _Magnet Blade!_

—I activate Junk Gardna’s effect! – Yusei announces. — Once per turn, I can alter the battle position of an opponent’s monster! I change Berserkion to Defense Position! – the monster stops its attack, getting on its knees.

—That’s not enough! Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, attack Junk Gardna! _Magnet Saber!_ – the monster can’t defend itself anymore, and is destroyed by the magnetic knight’s sword.

—I activate Junk Gardna’s second effect! When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can change the battle position of a monster on the field! – Valkyrion changes to Defense Position.

—Bad choice, Yusei! Dark Red Enchanter attacks you directly! _Dark-Red Shock Wave!_ – the sorcerer concentrates his magical power at the tip of his scepter, and fires a sphere of energy against Yusei. **(Yusei: 8000 → 5700 LP)**

 _—_ You’re really trying to eliminate me, aren’t you, Atem? – Yusei asks, with a defiant smile on his face.

—You have some of the most dangerous monsters among us five. If you Summon your biggest dragons, it might be difficult to defeat you. But just so that no one says I’m picking on anyone in particular... – Atem turns to Judai.

—Eh?! It’s my time now?!

—Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier! Attack Elemental HERO Escuridao! _Supreme Chaos Blade!_ – the knight charges with his sword, and the shadow heroine tries to defend herself, but ends up destroyed. **(Judai: 8000 → 7700 LP)** The knight, however, instead of returning to Atem’s field, remains standing in front of Judai.

—Eh? What is this?

—It’s Super Soldier’s effect! When he destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, he inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monster’s ATK!

—Oh, no! – the warrior strikes Judai with his sword, inflicting even more damage. **(Judai: 7700 → 5200 LP)** — Heheh... The same effect as Flame Wingman... I activate a Trap! **Hero Signal (Normal Trap Card)**! When a monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Summon a Level 4 or lower “Elemental HERO” monster from my Deck! Come, **Elemental HERO Woodsman (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)**!

—I end my turn. I think I already did enough around here.

—Going already, Pharaoh? Are you sure you don’t wanna stay and mess around a little more? – Judai asks.

—I think it’s best to let my partner shine once in a while.

 _“Once in a while, huh?” –_ the little Yugi asks, feigning annoyance.

—Enjoy the rest of the Duel, guys. Until next time – the light of the Millennium Puzzle appears again, and the little Yugi returns to the game.

—How incredible, that Pharaoh... – Yuma comments.

—Indeed... – Yuya agrees.

—Well, now it’s my time to shine! My turn! Draw! – Judai draws another card. — I activate Woodsman’s effect! During my Standby Phase, I can add 1 Polymerization from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! – the boy searches his Deck once again after his Fusion card. — And now, I activate **Fusion Recovery (Normal Spell Card)**! This lets me recover 1 Fusion Material and 1 Polymerization from my Graveyard!

—Already preparing a new Fusion, eh?

—You know how it is! I activate **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)**! I fuse **Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500)** and **Elemental HERO Ocean (Warrior/Effect/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1200)** from my hand! – the fusion portal opens once again, and the ice hero appears on the field. — Fusion Summon! Come forth, hero of freezing cold!  **Elemental HERO Absolute Zero (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/WATER/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—Absolute Zero... – Yuya comments, as he hears a roar coming from his Extra Deck.

_“Just wait a little more... I’m going to Summon you soon.”_

—I activate Shadow Mist’s effect from the Graveyard! I can add 1 “HERO” monster from my Deck to my hand! I’ll add **Elemental HERO Neos (Warrior/Normal/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—Your ace monster, right, Judai-kun?

—That’s right! And I’ll play him immediately with my second **Polymerization (Normal Spell Card)**! I’ll fuse Neos with Absolute Zero!

—A Fusion using a Fusion? – Yuya asks.

—That’s right! – the two monsters jump, entering the fusion portal, which brings their new form to the field. — Fusion Summon! Appear, **Elemental HERO Neos Knight (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 1000)**!

—That monster...

—So you remember him, Yusei? Then you might remember that Neos Knight gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Warrior monster that fused with Neos! **(Neos Knight: ATK 2500 → 3750)** But I still have another effect to play... When Absolute Zero leaves the field, I destroy all monsters my opponent controls!

—What?! – everyone exclaims together.

—That’s right! Go, Absolute Zero! _Aurora Execution!_ – the warrior returns from the Graveyard, preparing a freezing attack that destroys all but one of the opposing monsters.

—Don’t forget that Number Wall is still active! “Number” monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects! – Leviathan Dragon roars, as a reminder that it was still on the field.

—And that’s not all! You also triggered Super Soldier’s and Berserkion’s abilities! – Yugi announces. — When Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier is destroyed by my opponent, I can Summon a “Gaia The Fierce Knight” monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! I Summon **Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2300/DEF 2100)**! – a knight holding two massive lances appears on Yugi’s field. — And when Berserkion is destroyed, I can Summon my 3 banished “Electromagnet Warrior” monsters! Return, **Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 1100)**! **Beta The Electromagnet Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1500)**! **Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior (Rock/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 2000)**!

—As expected of you... Neos Knight cannot inflict battle damage, so it’s useless to attack Yusei or Yuya. So, Yugi-san, I’m attacking two of your Electromagnet Warriors! Go, Neos Knight! Attack Alpha and Gamma! _Wrath of Neos Slash!_ – the warrior uses his double-bladed sword to cut Yugi’s two magnet warriors. — I end my turn!

—My turn! Draw! – Yusei announces. — I activate the effect of the **Glow-Up Bulb (Plant/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** in my Graveyard! By sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! – Yusei gets rid of a monster, and the small plant appears on the field. — And then, I Summon **Synchron Explorer (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 700)**! When Synchron Explorer is Normal Summoned, I can revive 1 “Synchron" monster from my Graveyard! Return, **Quickdraw Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 5/ATK 700/DEF 1400)**! And when a monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Doppelwarrior (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 2/ATK 800/DEF 800)** from my hand!

—Gathering an army of monsters on the field... Here comes a big play! – Yuma predicts.

—I tune the Level 2 Doppelwarrior with the Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! – another synchronization tunnel appears on Yusei’s field, with two stars and five rings. **(2 + 5 = 7)** — Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, **Junk Archer (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)**! – a new Synchro appears on the field. — And I’m not done yet! Doppelwarrior’s effect! When he’s used as Synchro Material, I can Summon 2 **Doppel Tokens (Warrior/Normal/DARK/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 400)** to my field in Attack Position!

—Even more monsters! That can only mean...

—That’s right, Yuya! I tune the two Level 1 Doppel Tokens and the Level 2 Synchron Explorer with the Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb! **(1 + 1 + 2 + 1 = 5)** Scarred warrior who knows the pain of the earth! Prove you’re well and whole! Synchro Summon! The wounded warrior, **Scarred Warrior (Warrior/Synchro/Effect/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 2100/DEF 1000)**!

—Two Synchros at once... As expected from Yusei.

—And I’ll make good use of them! I activate Junk Archer’s effect! I can banish 1 monster my opponent controls until the end of this turn! Yuma! I’ll banish your Leviathan Dragon!

— _This is bad! Number Wall only protects “Number” monsters from destruction, not from banishing!_

—Tsc...

—Go! _Dimension Shoot!_ – the monster fires a shining arrow against Yuma’s dragon, creating a portal that swallows it to another dimension. — And now your field is open! Battle! Junk Archer, attack Yuma directly! _Scrap Arrow!_ – the warrior fires another arrow, this time, against the dragon’s owner. **(Yuma: 8000 → 5700 LP)**

—Ow, ow, ow...

—I’m sorry, Yuma, but this is a Duel. But my next attack won’t be against you. Scarred Warrior, attack Yuya directly!

—What? Me? – Yuya begins to look around him, searching for something that wasn’t there.

—This isn’t an Action Duel, Yuya. There’s no Action Cards to protect you here.

—Oh, that’s right...

—Go, Scarred Warrior! _Brave Dagger!_ – Yusei’s second warrior attacks with the blade attached to his arm. **(Yuya: 8000 → 5900 LP)**

—Oh, well...

—I end my turn. With this, Leviathan Dragon returns to Yuma’s field.

—Yeah, but he comes back without Xyz Materials... – the dragon returns, with its original ATK restored. — If Leviathan Dragon has no Xyz Materials, it cannot attack directly... My turn! Draw! – Yuma draws another card. — Tsc...

— _Yuma,_ _we will have to get rid of our defense if we want to continue this Duel._

—Yeah... I activate a Spell Card, **Magic Planter (Normal Spell Card)**! By sending a Continuous Trap from my field to the Graveyard, I can draw 2 cards! – Number Wall disappears, and Yuma gets his new cards.

—You’re throwing away your protection? – Yugi asks.

—I had to do it to draw more cards... But it sure was worth it! I activate a Spell Card, **Onomatopaira (Normal Spell Card)**! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can add 2 monsters that include “Zubaba”, “Gagaga”, “Gogogo”, or “Dododo” in their names from my Deck to my hand, as long as it’s only 1 monster from each group! – Yuma throws away a monster from his hand and begins to search in his Deck. — I’ll add Gagaga Sister and Dododo Witch to my hand! And then, I Summon **Dododo Witch (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600)**! When she’s Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a “Dododo” monster from my hand! Come, **Dododo Bot (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1900)**!

—Two Level 4 monsters… – Yuya comments.

—That’s right! I overlay the Level 4 Dododo Witch and Dododo Bot! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! – once again, the monsters transform into shining orbs and dive into the overlay portal, which explodes and brings forth the the sealed form of Yuma’s new monster. — Carry hope on your white wings! Come, **Number 39**! Messenger of Light! **Utopia (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—So that’s your ace monster?

—Indeed it is, Yuya. But I’m not done yet! I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force (Normal Spell Card)**! By using an Xyz Monster on the field, I can Summon a Chaos Xyz 1 Rank higher than the monster used!

—Rank-Up-Magic?!

—With Number 39: Utopia, I rebuild the overlay network! Chaos Xyz Change! – the warrior returns to its sealed form, reentering the overlay portal and taking on a new form. — Come, **Number C39**! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Descend, **Utopia Ray V (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2600/DEF 2000/3 Xyz Materials)**!

—“Chaos Number”?

—I will show you all the power of the Utopia that was transformed into a Chaos Number! But first, I have another effect to play: when Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force is used, the effects of all the other face-up cards on the field are negated!

—What?! – Judai exclaims, watching as his Fusion loses its extra ATK. **(Neos Knight: ATK 3750 → 2500)**

—Tsc… – Yusei realizes that his Scarred Warrior has lost its protection effect.

—Nice play, Yuma-kun.  **(Gateway to Chaos: 6 → 0 Spell Counters)**

—Heheh... It’s still too early to be surprised! I activate the effect of Utopia Ray V! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can destroy 1 monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to that monster’s ATK! **(Utopia Ray V: 3 → 2 Xyz Materials)** I’m going to destroy Elemental HERO Neos Knight!

—Everybody is hitting me with their effect damage...

—Go, Utopia Ray V! _V Blade Shoot!_ – the warrior unites his two blades creating a boomerang, then throws it against Judai’s hero. **(Judai: 5200 → 2700 LP)** — And now, battle! Hope Ray V, attack Junk Archer! _Hope Sword V-Shaped Slash!_ – the Number cuts through the archer with its two blades. **(Yusei: 5700 → 5400 LP)** – And finally, Leviathan Dragon! Attack Yuya directly!

—Huh? I thought that Leviathan Dragon couldn’t attack directly if it had no Xyz Materials!

—Aren’t you forgetting something?

—Oh! That effect was negated by Numeron Force!

—Exactly! Go, Leviathan Dragon! _Vice Stream!_ – the dragon fires a blue energy stream against the Entertainment Duelist. **(Yuya: 5900 → 3900 LP)** — I end my turn.

—The effects of face-down cards haven’t been negated, right? That being the case, on your End Phase, I activate a Continuous Trap, **Echo Oscillation (Continuous Trap Card)**! Once per turn, this card lets me destroy 1 card in my Pendulum Zone to draw 1 card! I destroy Performapal Gold Fang! – the wolf leaves the field while Yuya draws another card.

— _Why would you get rid of your Scales?_ – Astral asks.

—Pendulum Monsters don’t leave the Duel so easily! And I’m gonna show what I mean now! My turn! Draw! – Yuya draws another card. — First of all, I activate Echo Oscillation’s effect once again! I destroy Performapal Silver Claw to draw 1 more card! – Yuya does as stated. — Perfect! I activate a Spell Card, **Pendulum Call (Normal Spell Card)**! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can add 2 different “Magician” Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my hand, and protect them from destruction by card effect until the end of my opponent’s next turn! – Yuya discards a monster, getting another pair of Scales from his Deck.

—I get it now. You cleared your Scales so that you could renew them with better values.

—Precisely, Yusei-san. Now, I activate a Field Spell, **Sky Iris (Field Spell Card)**! Once per turn, this card lets me destroy 1 face-up card on my field to add 1 “Odd-Eyes” monster from my Deck to my hand! And while this card is face-up on the field, “Magician”, “Performapal”, and “Odd-Eyes” cards in my Pendulum Zones cannot be targeted by my opponent’s effects! I’ll destroy my Echo Oscillation to add 1 card to my hand! – the Trap leaves the field.

—And now… – Judai anticipates, getting excited once again.

—With the Scale 2 **Dragoncaller Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 2/ATK 2400/DEF 1000)** and the Scale 8 **Dragonpit Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Normal/WATER/Level 7/Scale 8/ATK 900/DEF 2700)** , I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light in the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! From my Extra Deck, **Performapal Gold Fang (Beast/Pendulum/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/Scale 3/ATK 1800/DEF 700)**! **Performapal Silver Claw (Beast/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 4/Scale 5/ATK 1800/DEF 700)**! And from my hand, **Timebreaker Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 3/Scale 2/ATK 1400/DEF 0)**! And at last! Wondrous, beautiful, and shining dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—Incredible… Four monsters at once…

—And that’s not all of it! The fifth one is on the way! But first, Performapal Gold Fang increases the ATK of my “Performapal” monsters by 200 points! **(Performapal Gold Fang: ATK 1800 → 2000)** **(Performapal Silver Fang: ATK 1800 → 2000)** And now, our final guest will join us! If I have 2 “Magician” cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can Special Summon this monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **Tuning Magician (Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—A Tuner monster?

—That’s right, Yusei-san! But first, I have to activate Tuning Magician’s effect. When she’s Summoned, my opponent gains 400 Life Points, and I take 400 damage. **(Judai: 2700 → 3100 LP)** **(Yuya: 3900 → 3500 LP)**

—Eh? Why would you do that? Not that I’m complaining... – Judai asks, chuckling lightly.

—It’s a small price to pay for this monster. I tune the Level 4 Performapal Gold Fang and the Level 3 Timebreaker Magician with the Level 1 Tuning Magician! – a synchronization tunnel appears on Yuya’s field, with seven stars and one ring. **(4 + 3 + 1 = 8)** — Hero’s blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, awaken along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear! Magical Swordsman of Awakening! **Enlightenment Paladin (Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—A Synchro Summon... So Pendulum isn’t all that you can do, huh?

—Far from it. I activate Enlightenment Paladin’s effect! When he’s Summoned by using a “Magician” Pendulum Monster as Synchro Material, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand! – the magician uses his powers over time, making it look like the whole field is going back to the past while Yuya recovers his Pendulum Call. — Maybe I should give you all another sample? By Tributing both Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Silver Claw, I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!

—What?! You can do even Contact Fusions?!

—That’s right! – the fusion portal appears, and both monsters begin to merge. — Prideful silver wolf. Become with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dragon/Fusion/Effect/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**!

—Pendulum, Synchro, and Fusion, all in the same turn... – Yuma comments.

—I wish I could have Xyz Summoned now, but we still have time for that. Battle! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Utopia Ray V! _Hell Dive Burst!_ – the dragon spits a stream of fire against the warrior, destroying it. **(Yuma: 5700 → 5300 LP)** — And then, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon’s effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, I inflict damage equal to the original ATK of the Beast monster used as Fusion Material to Summon him! Silver Claw’s ATK is 1800! Go, Beast-Eyes! – the dragon fires again, this time, directly against Yuma, with a Silver Claw afterimage running alongside the attack. **(Yuma: 5300 → 3500 LP)**

—Ouch... I activate Utopia Ray V’s effect! When he’s destroyed by my opponent, I can return 1 Xyz Monster from my Graveyard to my Extra Deck! I’ll return Number 39: Utopia to the Extra Deck! – Yuma recovers his monster.

—And now, Enlightenment Paladin, attack Scarred Warrior! – the two warriors clash their blades, until the magician unites his swords into a double bladed weapon, destroying Yusei’s monster. **(Yusei: 5400 → 5000 LP)** — And then, Enlightenment Paladin’s effect! When he destroys an opponent’s monster by battle, I inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster! – an image of the Scarred Warrior appears behind the sorcerer, and he fires a ray of light from his swords in the shape of the warrior, striking Yusei. **(Yusei: 5000 → 2900 LP)**

—All of a sudden, everybody has Flame Wingman’s effect... – Judai comments. — But why didn’t you attack me? If you had destroyed Woodsman, you could have attacked directly and defeated me...

—Let’s not pretend I was the first to do that. Yuma could also have defeated you on his turn, but he didn’t. – Yuya responds, smiling. — I don’t think either of us wants to shorten the number of participants in this show this soon.

The five look at each other, smiling. Deep down, all of them wanted this to go on forever.

—Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. At some point, we’ll have to play with everything we have.

—I know that, Yugi-san. Maybe you’ll want to lead the way. I end my turn.

—My turn! Draw! – Yugi prepares to make more plays. — I activate a Spell Card, **Sacred Sword of Seven Stars (Normal Spell Card)**! By banishing 1 Level 7 monster from my hand or field, I can draw 2 cards! – Charging Gaia disappears from the field, and Yugi draws his new cards. — Perfect. I Summon **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2100/DEF 700)**! – a new swordsman enters the field. — Once per turn, Celtic Guard of Noble Arms lets me Special Summon 1 “Celtic Guard” monster from my hand! Appear, **Celtic Guardian (Warrior/Normal/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**! And then, I activate a Spell Card, **Inferno Reckless Summon (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! When exactly 1 monster with 1500 ATK or less is Special Summoned to my field, I can Summon all copies of that monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard in Attack Position, and my opponent can do the same with a monster they control! – Yugi looks at all of his opponents’ fields. — Yusei-kun and Yuma-kun don’t control any monsters, and all of Yuya-kun’s monsters came from the Extra Deck, so he can't use this effect. You’re the only one left, Judai-kun.

—And that’s a shame, because I’m not running other copies of Woodsman – the young boy answers, looking disappointed.

—In that case... Appear! 2 more **Celtic Guardians (Warrior/Normal/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**! – the elf swordsmen join the ones already on the field.

—Once again, four monsters at once...

—Here I go! I change Beta The Electromagnet Warrior to Attack Position! – the magnet stands up. — Battle! Celtic Guard of Noble Arms, attack Leviathan Dragon! – the elf charges against the dragon, destroying it with his sword. **(Yuma: 3500 → 3400 LP)**

—That wasn’t so bad...

— _Don’t speak too soon, Yuma..._

—I activate the effect of Celtic Guard of Noble Arms! When he inflicts battle damage to my opponent with an attack, I can draw 1 card for each “Celtic Guard” monster I control!

— _What?!_

—I control 4 “Celtic Guard” monsters, so I can draw 4 cards! – Yugi renews his hand. — And now, let’s continue my onslaught! Beta The Electromagnet Warrior, attack Yuma directly!

— _Yuma!_

—Leave it to me! I activate the effect of **Gagaga Gardna (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2000)**! When an opponent’s monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! – the warrior appears defending Yuma with his shield.

—I see... – the magnet stops its advance, while Yugi turns to Yusei. — Yusei-kun, forgive me for this, but we have to start taking this Duel seriously. Celtic Guardians! Attack Yusei-kun directly! – the three elves charge against the Riding Duelist.

—I activate the effect of **Swift Scarecrow (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! By discarding this card from my hand, I can negate a direct attack and end the Battle Phase! – a metallic scarecrow appears on Yusei’s field, protecting him from the swordsmen.

—So you managed to defend yourselves... – Yugi comments, although he didn’t look disappointed. — Main Phase 2! I activate **Pre-Preparation of Rites (Normal Spell Card)**! This adds a Ritual Spell and its equivalent Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand!– Yugi gets some more cards from his Deck. — Now, I activate **Pot of Desires (Normal Spell Card)**! By banishing the top 10 cards from my Deck face-down, I can draw 2 cards from my Deck!

—Wow, 10 cards... Isn’t that a little too much?

—I can’t hold my punches when facing you guys – Yugi banishes a quarter of his Deck and draws his new cards, smiling at one of them.

_“Glad to see you, my friend.”_

—Looks like it was worth it.

—Indeed. Now, I activate **Black Magic Ritual (Ritual Spell Card)**! By Tributing the 2 Celtic Guardians from my field, I can perform a Ritual Summon! – the sacrificial pyre appears on the field, and the two warrior’s souls are sacrificed. — My honorable sacrifice, become the wind that bears this ceremony! Heir to chaos, show your true form before us! Ritual Summon! Descend, **Magician of Black Chaos (Spellcaster/Ritual/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2600)**! – the ultimate chaos wizard appears on Yugi’s field. — And then, I’ll Tribute my third Celtic Guardian to Special Summon **Silent Swordsman (Warrior/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)** in Defense Position! – the elf warrior is replaced by the silver swordsman. — I Set a card and end my turn.

—Once again ending on a nice field, Yugi-san... I can’t disappoint you guys! My turn! Draw! – Judai draws a card and checks his choices.

—During the Standby Phase, Silent Swordsman’s effect is activated, and it gains 500 ATK. **(Silent Swordsman: ATK 1000 → 1500)**

—I see... Well, Woodsman’s effect is negated, so... I activate another **Fusion Recovery (Normal Spell Card)** to recover 1 Fusion Material and 1 Polymerization from my Graveyard!

—I’m not gonna let you! I activate Silent Swordsman’s second effect! When a Spell Card is activated, I can negate that activation! Your Fusion Recovery won’t resolve! – the warrior cuts through the air, firing a light beam against Judai’s Spell.

—That was exactly what I was expecting!

—What did you say?

—I activate a Spell Card, **Mystik Wok (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! By Tributing a monster I control, I increase my Life Points by the ATK or DEF of that monster! I gain Life equal to Woodsman’s 2000 DEF! **(Judai: 3100 → 5100 LP)** And now, I activate **Fifth Hope (Normal Spell Card)**! I return 5 “Elemental HERO” monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck, and draw 3 new cards!

—So you were waiting for me to use Silent Swordsman’s effect so that you could use that card...

—Exactly, Yugi-san – Blazeman, Escuridao, Absolute Zero, Neos Knight, and Shadow Mist are shuffled into Judai’s Deck, and he draws his 3 cards. — Nice! I Summon **Elemental HERO Stratos (Warrior/Effect/WIND/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 300)**! When this monster is Summoned, I can add 1 “HERO” monster from my Deck to my hand! I add **Elemental HERO Bladedge (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 1800)**! And then, I activate **Sacred Sword of Seven Stars (Normal Spell Card)** , banishing Bladedge from my hand to draw 2 new cards! – Judai smiles after looking at the 3 cards that were now in his hand.

—Looks like Judai-san will do a really big play now... – Yuya observes, seeing the boy’s smile.

—You bet! I activate **Mask Change (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! I send a “HERO” monster from my field to the Graveyard and Summon 1 “Masked HERO” from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute as the sent monster! I transform Elemental HERO Stratos! Transformation Summon! Appear, **Masked HERO Divine Wind (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/WIND/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1900)**!

—Transformation Summon... A Fusion with only 1 Material...

—It’s too early to be impressed! I activate **Miracle Fusion (Normal Spell Card)**! I can banish monsters from my field or Graveyard as Fusion Materials for an “Elemental HERO” monster! I’ll fuse these three! **Elemental HERO Stratos (Warrior/Effect/WIND/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 300)**! **Woodsman (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)**! **Ocean (Warrior/Effect/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1200)**!

—Air, Earth, and Sea... What will come from that Fusion?

—Here comes my ultimate hero! **Elemental HERO Core (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/EARTH/Level 9/ATK 2700/DEF 2200)**! – the final Elemental HERO monster appears on Judai’s field.

 _“Koyo-san, I’ll make good use of your card.”_  

—Elemental HERO Core...

—And I still have one more monster to show! I activate **Miracle Contact (Normal Spell Card)**! By returning the Fusion Materials of a monster that lists “Elemental HERO Neos” as Material from my field or Graveyard to my Deck, I can Summon that monster! **Elemental HERO Neos (Warrior/Normal/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**! **Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (Beast/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500)**! **Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (Plant/Effect/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 900)**! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear! **Elemental HERO Chaos Neos (Warrior/Fusion/Effect/DARK/Level 9/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**!

—Three extremely powerful heroes...

—And I’ll use all of them now! First, Chaos Neos’s effect! I negate the effect of all face-up monsters my opponent controls until the end of the turn! – the monsters on the field lose their powers. **(Silent Swordsman: ATK 1500 → 1000)** — Battle! Masked HERO Divine Wind, attack Silent Swordsman! – the masked hero cuts the air with his fists, firing wind blades against the swordsman and destroying him.

—But with this, you activated Silent Swordsman’s effect! And since this effect activates in the Graveyard, it is not negated by Chaos Neos! When Silent Swordsman is destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 “Silent Swordsman” monster from my hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions! Appear, **Silent Swordsman LV7 (Warrior/Effect/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2800/DEF 1000)**! And when Silent Swordsman LV7 is on the field, all Spell effects on the field are negated!

—Well, he won’t stay for long, I can tell you that. But now, I activate Divine Wind’s effect! Since he destroyed a monster by battle, I can draw 1 card! – Judai draws a new card. — Next, Chaos Neos! Attack Magician of Black Chaos! _Light and Dark Spiral!_ – the hero attacks with a dark energy blast that manifests as several bats, gathering around the sorcerer and destroying it. **(Yugi: 5000 → 4800 LP)** — And now, Core! Attack Beta The Electromagnet Warrior! _Electromagnetic Induction!_ – the warrior fires an energy beam through the crystal on his chest, pulverizing the magnet. **(Yugi: 4800 → 3600 LP)** — And to finish it all, Elemental HERO Core’s effect! At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled, I can destroy 1 monster on the field! Until next time, Silent Swordsman LV7! – a pillar of fire appears from the ground, swallowing the swordsman. — I activate a Spell Card, **Neo Space (Field Spell Card)**! This increases Chaos Neos’s ATK and lets he remain on the field. **(Chaos Neos: ATK 3000 → 3500)** I end my turn.

—It was quite the turn, Judai-san, but Yugi-san isn’t your only opponent in this Duel.

—Oops... My bad, Yusei. I could have defeated you now, couldn’t I? – Judai responds, smiling.

—Let’s see what I can do now that that didn’t happen. My turn! Draw! – Yusei draws another Tuner. — If only my opponent controls a monster, I can Special Summon **Unknown Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** from my hand! And then, I Normal Summon **Debris Dragon (Dragon/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)**! – a small dragon joins the drone on the field. — When Debris Dragon is Summoned, I can revive 1 monster with 500 or less ATK from my Graveyard in Attack Position! Return, **Synchron Explorer (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 700)**! And while I have a Tuner monster on the field, I can revive **Quillbolt Hedgehog (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 800/DEF 800)** from my Graveyard!

—It’s coming...

—I tune the Level 2 Synchron Explorer and the Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with the Level 4 Debris Dragon! – another synchronization tunnel is formed on the field. **(2 + 2 + 4 = 8)** — Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**! – the glimmering Signer Dragon appears among a sea of stars. — When Stardust Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon **Stardust Xiaolong (Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 1000)** from my Graveyard! And now, I tune the Level 1 Stardust Xiaolong with the Level 1 Unknown Synchron! **(1 + 1 = 2)** Gathering wishes will call out a new speed’s horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, **Formula Synchron (Machine/Synchro/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 1500)**!

—Synchro Tuner?! You’re going to...

—That’s right, Yuya. I tune the Level 8 Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon, with the Level 2 Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron! **(8 + 2 = 10)** Gathering dream crystals will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, **Shooting Star Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500)**! – Stardust’s new form descends from the skies, flying over Yusei.

— _That looks dangerous..._ – Astral comments.

—I activate Shooting Star Dragon’s effect! I excavate the top 5 cards from my Deck, and Shooting Star Dragon can attack a number of times up to the number of Tuners revealed! Let’s go! – Yusei draws a card. — Tuner monster, **Effect Veiler (Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! – Yusei draws once again. — Tuner monster, **Quick-Span Knight (Machine/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 800)**! – and again. — Trap Card, **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (Normal Trap Card)**! – one more time. — Tuner monster, **Junk Anchor (Warrior/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! – and one last time. — Tuner monster, **Road Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 800)**! Four Tuners! This means Shooting Star Dragon can attack four times this turn!

—And how are you going to use those attacks, Yusei-kun?

—You’ve had enough attacks on the last turn, Yugi-san... I think I’m going to distribute these to the others. Battle! – Shooting Star Dragon rises into the air, and splits into four, preparing to attack — First Attack! Your target is Masked HERO Divine Wind! – the dragon dives towards Judai’s hero, passing through him and disappearing. **(Judai: 5100 → 4500 LP)**

—Unfortunately, Masked HERO Divine Wind can’t be destroyed by battle.

—I see... But I’m not done yet! Second attack! Your target is Enlightenment Paladin! – the dragon repeats its attack, this time against Yuya’s magician. **(Yuya: 3500 → 2700 LP)** — Third attack! Your target is Gagaga Gardna!

— _Yuma, if you discard Gagaga Sister to protect Gagaga Gardna, we might not be able to continue this Duel!_

—Grr... – Yuma doesn’t react to the attack, and the dragon destroys his warrior.

—And now, fourth attack! Shooting Star Dragon... Attack Yuma directly! _Stardust Mirage!_

—Oh, no! – Yuma only watches as the dragon dives in his direction, throwing him to the ground. **(Yuma: 3400 → 100 LP)**

—Ow, that one must have hurt... – Yuya comments.

—I Set a card and end my turn.

— _Yuma..._

—Yeah, Astral... I think we’ll have to use that...

—Oh, a new trick? – Judai asks, excited as always.

—We’re gonna high five the sky! I will...

— _... along with me..._

 _—... overlay!_ – they announce together at the end.

The two Duelists from Heartland transform into shining orbs, a red one and a blue one, and dive together into the overlay portal.

— _In the moment two distant souls cross over, the legendary power will come forth! Xyz Change ZEXAL!_ – the duelists reappear in a new combined form.

—ZEXAL... So that’s your real power?

— _That’s right, Yuya! My turn!_ – ZEXAL announces, gathering his power in his right hand. — _All the light and power, reside in my right arm and illuminate the path of hope! Shining Draw!_ – the Duelist draws a new monster. — _I Summon **Gagaga Sister (Spellcaster/Effect/DARK/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 800)**!_ – a small witch appears on the field. — _When Gagaga Sister is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 “Gagaga” Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand! I choose the Equip Spell, **Gagagarevenge (Equip Spell Card)** , and activate it! This lets me revive 1 “Gagaga” monster from my Graveyard! Return, **Gagaga Caesar (Warrior/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1800/DEF 600)**!_

—Two monsters with different Levels...

— _Are they really, Yuya? I activate Gagaga Caesar’s effect! By banishing 1 monster from my Graveyard, the Levels of all of my “Gagaga” monsters become the Level of that monster! I’ll banish **Dododo Bot (Machine/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1900)** from my Graveyard!_ – the monster appears at a glance, and grants its Level to both sorcerers. **(Gagaga Sister: Level 2 → 4)** **(Gagaga Caesar: Level 3 → 4)**

—Now they’re the same Level!

— _I overlay the Level 4 Gagaga Sister and Gagaga Caesar! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!_ – the overlay portal appears once again, and the sealed form of a familiar monsters starts to come out of it. — _Appear, **Number 39**! My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, **Utopia (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/2 Xyz Materials)**! And there’s more! I overlay Utopia with his Xyz Materials! Chaos Xyz Change!_ – the monster returns to its sealed form, going back to the overlay portal and coming out under a new form. — _Appear, **Number C39**! The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light! **Utopia Ray (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/3 Xyz Materials)**!_

—Another form of Utopia?

— _I’m not done!_

—There’s still more?!

— _I once again overlay Utopia with his Xyz Materials! Solitary glimmer of hope! Become a streak of lightning and leap from darkness! Shining Xyz Change! Come forth, **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/4 Xyz Materials)**!_

—Shining Number…

— _Bear witness to his power when combined with a supreme weapon! I activate the effect of the **ZW - Asura Strike (Fairy/Effect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**! I can equip this card from my hand to an “Utopia” monster I control, and increase its ATK by 1000 points! And not only that, the equiped monster can attack all monsters my opponent controls once each! _ – the monster equips itself to the warriors, granting it extra arms and blades. **(Utopia the Lightning: ATK 2500 → 3500)**

—ZEXAL Weapon?! Is that what you drew with that Shining Draw?

— _Let’s go, Utopia the Lightning! Attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!_ – the warrior uses one of the blades at his back to attack the dragon and destroy it. **(Yuya: 2700 → 2200 LP)** — _And now, Utopia the Lightning, attack Masked HERO Divine Wind!_ Hope Sword Asura Divider! – the Number attacks the hero with his new weapons, without, however, being able to destroy him. **(Judai: 4500 → 3700 LP)** — _Next, Utopia the Lightning, attack Elemental HERO Chaos Neos!_

—But they have the same ATK! You’re going to suicide your monster?

— _At this time, I activate Utopia the Lightning’s effect! When he battles, I can detach 2 Xyz Materials to increase his ATK to 5000 during this battle!_ – the monster reaches for the second sword at his back, increasing his power. **(Utopia the Lightning: ATK 3500 → 5000/4 → 2 Xyz Materials)**

—Oh, no!

— _Go, Utopia the Lightning!_ Hope Sword Lightning Slash! – Judai’s hero is destroyed by the double attack from the Xyz’s swords. **(Judai: 3700 → 2200 LP)** — _With this, Utopia the Lightning’s ATK goes back to normal._ **(Utopia the Lightning: ATK 5000 → 3500)** _Now, I attack your Elemental HERO Core!_ Hope Sword Asura Divider!

—I activate Elemental HERO Core’s effect! Once per turn, when this card is attacked, I can double his ATK until the end of the Damage Step! **(Elemental HERO Core: ATK 2700 → 5200)**

— _It’s useless! When Utopia the Lightning attacks, my opponent cannot activate any card or effect until the end of the Damage Step!_

—Oh, come on! **(Elemental HERO Core: ATK 5200 → 2700)** – Judai’s hero is destroyed by the attack. **(Judai: 2200 → 1400 LP)**

— _Now, I attack Celtic Guard of Noble Arms! And I activate Utopia the Lightning’s effect once again!_ Hope Sword Lightning Slash! **(Utopia the Lightning: ATK 3500 → 5000/2 → 0 Xyz Materials)** – Yugi’s last elf is destroyed by the attack. **(Yugi: 3600 → 700 LP)** — _Utopia the Lightning’s ATK goes back to normal._ **(Utopia the Lightning: ATK 5000 → 3500)** _And to finish things off, I attack Shooting Star Dragon!_ Hope Sword Asura Divider! – the warrior destroys Yusei’s dragon. — _I end my turn._

—During your End Phase, I’ll activate a Trap Card! **Miracle’s Wake (Normal Trap Card)**! – Yusei declares. — This card lets me Special Summon back a monster that was destroyed by battle this turn! Revive, **Shooting Star Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/WIND/Level 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500)**!

— _Well, looks like you’re not so easy to take down after all..._

—That’s incredible... To be able to face opponents like you guys in a Duel like this... – Yuya says, smiling as he looks at the floor, part happy, part embarrassed to be in front of those figures.

—What was that...

—That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it? To make everyone excited!

—Our connection to Duel Monsters is what unites us here at the moment.

— _So don’t think about anything else and just feel the flow, Yuya!_

—Guys… – Yuya sees the smiles of his opponents once more, and finally shows a determined look in his face. — My turn! Draw! – Yuya’s draw reacts with his pendulum, generating colorful sparks. — LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! As you can see, my opponents are the greatest Duelists of all time! My field is empty, and my opponents have fields with Signer Dragons, legendary Numbers, and powerful heroes! But I’m not going to falter! It’s time to show you what a real entertainment performance is!

—Woohoo! Bring it on, Yuya!

—First, I Normal Summon **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 4/Scale 8/ATK 1800/DEF 100)**! – a jester appears on Yuya’s field, cackling. — When Skullcrobat Joker is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 “Performapal”, “Magician”, or “Odd-Eyes” monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose my old companion, **Performapal Hip Hippo (Beast/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 800)**! And then, I’ll send the Hippo to the Graveyard to activate the Spell Card, **Pendulum Call (Normal Spell Card)**! With this, I can add 2 “Magician” Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my hand! And to finish my preparations, I activate Sky Iris’s effect! By destroying the Skullcrobat Joker on my field, I can add 1 “Odd-Eyes” card from my Deck to my hand! What do you say, Yusei-san?

—I wouldn’t dare to disturb your show... Besides, I have the impression that you’re preparing something big for later... I won’t activate Shooting Star Dragon’s effect to negate your Sky Iris.

—In this case… – the clown disappears, and Yuya gets a new card from his Deck. — The fun has just started! With the currently set Pendulum Scale made of Scale 2 Dragoncaller Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I perform a Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! From my hand, **Nobledragon Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/Scale 5/ATK 700/DEF 1400)**! **Double Iris Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 4/Scale 8/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)**! **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**! And from my Extra Deck, **Timebreaker Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 3/Scale 2/ATK 1400/DEF 0)**! And at last! Wondrous, beautiful, and shining dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—Five monsters at once... And one of them is a Tuner...

—Insightful as ever, Yusei-san! I tune the Level 4 Double Iris Magician with the Level 3 Nobledragon Magician! **(4 + 3 = 7)** Dragon with dual colored eyes! Surround yourself with the magical flames of the universe and awaken with a new power! Synchro Summon! Appear, **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/FIRE/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!

—A new Odd-Eyes?

—I activate Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon’s effect! When he’s Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Pendulum Zone! Come to the field, **Dragonpit Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Normal/WATER/Level 7/Scale 8/ATK 900/DEF 2700)**! – the monster leaves the Pendulum Zone and stands besides the other monsters. — And now, let’s raise the level of this show! I tune the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with the Level 3 Timebreaker Magician!

—What?! Timebreaker Magician isn’t a Tuner!

—There’s a monster that can be Synchro Summoned by treating a Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster as a Tuner! And here he is! – the synchronization tunnel is formed once again, even without the presence of a Tuner. **(7 + 3 = 10)** — From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout this wide world, and revive! Synchro Summon! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! **Nirvana High Paladin (Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 10/Scale 8/ATK 3300/DEF 2500)**!

—Pendulum Synchro... – Yusei comments, watching impressed.

—When Nirvana High Paladin is Summoned by treating a Pendulum Monster as a Tuner, I can add 1 card from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose **Xiangke Magician (Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Level 7/Scale 3/ATK 2500/DEF 500)** , and I’ll activate him on the Pendulum Zone!

—Wait, wait... When did that one end up in your Graveyard? And why are you using a 3 Scale together with a 2 Scale? You won’t be able to Pendulum Summon like this!

—I discarded him on my very first turn for Sleight Hand Magician’s effect, Judai-san. And this isn’t for a Pendulum Summon... You’ll understand soon! But first of all, I have to pay my debt to Yuma! I overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dragonpit Magician! – the overlay portal appears on Yuya’s field. — Dragon with dual colored eyes! Absorb the power of the tranquil waters and awaken your freezing powers! Xyz Summon! Advance, **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Effect/WATER/Rank 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2500/2 Xyz Materials)**!

— _An Xyz variant of Odd-Eyes..._

—Heheh... Your own Absolute Zero monster?

—That’s right! And this is where my new Scale makes its debut! I activate Xiangke Magician’s Pendulum Effect! This lets me use an Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material with a Level equivalent to its Rank! I activate this effect by targeting Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! **(Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon: Rank 7 → Level 7)**

— _Using Xyz Monsters as Xyz Material?!_

—I overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness, and with the flames of rage, incinerate everything on the earth! Xyz Summon! Come forth! The blazing dragon called by calamity! The Supreme King Blazing Dragon! **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/DARK/Rank 7/Scale 1/ATK 3000/DEF 2500/2 Xyz Materials)**!

— _Now it’s a Pendulum Xyz…_

—Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon has the power to destroy the entire field, but I don’t think Yusei-san would let me do as I wish this time... Still, I can use Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon’s other effect! When he is Summoned by using an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, he can attack twice during each Battle Phase! And at the moment, Yugi-san’s field is open! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, attack Yugi-san directly!

—Not so fast, Yuya-kun! Reverse card, open! **Magician Navigation (Normal Trap Card)**! This card lets me Summon 2 of my most powerful servants to the field, one from my hand and one from my Deck! Defend me! **Dark Magician (Spellcaster/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)**! **Dark Magician Girl (Spellcaster/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)**!

—Your ace monster finally showed up, huh? But that won’t stop me! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, destroy the two Dark Magicians! _Destruction Burst of Rage!_ – the dragon’s wings light up in flames and generate electric sparks, and he concentrates this energy into a single ray, directed at Yugi’s two sorcerers.

—What a powerful attack…

—I’m not done yet! Now it’s Nirvana High Paladin’s time to shine!

—I don’t think so, Yuya – Judai interrupts. — While Masked HERO Divine Wind is on the field, my opponents can only attack with 1 monster during each Battle Phase. Although everyone who played after me used monsters with multiple attacks... – he finishes, chuckling a little.

—I see... In that case, I end my turn.

—Not so fast again! I activate the effect of **Kuribohrn (Fiend/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200)** from my hand! By discarding this card, I can revive 1 monster that was destroyed during this Battle Phase! Revive, my most powerful servant! **Dark Magician (Spellcaster/Normal/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)**!

Dark Magician, Masked HERO Divine Wind, Shooting Star Dragon, Utopia the Lightning, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Nirvana High Paladin. Each of those Duelists had one of their most powerful monsters on the field. If they could, each of them would extend that Duel forever. However...

—I think it’s time to get this over with. This is undoubtedly one of the best Duels I’ve ever had in my life, but even this has to come to an end at some point.

The other four hear Yugi’s words, and they smile at each other, turning to the King of Games.

—Do your best, Yugi-san.

—Yes – the boy closes his eyes, turning to his own soul.

_“Atem... I want to use your power to win this Duel.”_

_“As you wish, partner...”_

The Millennium Puzzle shines again, and the soul of Pharaoh returns to the Duel.

—So you’re back, Atem?

—At the request of my partner, I came to help end this game! My turn! Draw! – the Eye of Wdjat shines on Atem’s forehead, and he draws another card. — Spell Card, **The True Name (Normal Spell Card)**! I declare a card name, and if that card is at the top of my Deck, I can add it to my hand! I declare “Gandora-X, the Dragon of Demolition”! – the Pharaoh excavates his card, and reveals the named dragon. — Since I added this card to my hand, I can use The True Name’s second effect! This allows me to Special Summon a God directly from my Deck!

—What?!

—A God?

— _At a time like this..._

—Incredible...

—Legendary Gods of Egypt, please hear my call! In the name of every Pharaoh that came before, I now beseech thee! Awaken, **Obelisk the Tormentor (Divine-Beast/Effect/DIVINE/Level 10/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)**! – the Giant God of the Royal Palace appears behind Atem, roaring furiously. — Let’s finish this! Battle! Obelisk, attack Shooting Star Dragon!

—I activate Shooting Star Dragon’s effect! – Yusei declares. — By banishing him until my End Phase, I can negate your attack!

—An effect like that won’t work against a God, Yusei!

—What?!

—Go, Obelisk! Destroy him with your almighty fist! _God Hand Crusher!_ – the God gathers his power in his hand, striking the dragon with a punch of monumental strength. **(Yusei: 2900 → 2200 LP)**

—How terrific, the power of a God... – Yusei praises, now without his dragon.

—Dark Magician cannot attack thanks to Divine Wind’s effect... But now, I’ll leave the rest in the hands of my partner – the Millennium Puzzle shines again, and Yugi returns to the Duel.

—What are you going to do now, Yugi-san? You can’t attack any of us anymore.

—I don’t need to attack. Now that Shooting Star Dragon has been dealt with, I can make my final move! I’ll Tribute Dark Magician and Obelisk the Tormentor!

— _What?!_

—You’re sacrificing a _God_?!

A huge black lock appears on Yugi’s field, while his two monsters disappear.

—Roaring dragon of black-steel! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring forth destruction to all my enemies! Come forth, **Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition (Dragon/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! – the furious dragon appears on the field, with the red spheres of his body shining, gathering energy. — I activate Gandora-X’s effect! When he is Summoned, I can destroy as many monsters in the field as possible, and then, I inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster with the highest ATK power, and that amount is added to Gandora-X’s ATK!

—So, that means...

—The highest ATK on the field is Utopia the Lightning’s 3500... So, you guys take 3500 damage! – the dragon releases the energy it was concentrating, destroying all the monsters on the field and increasing its power with the destruction. **(Gandora-X: ATK 0 → 3500)** **(Judai: 1400 → 0 LP)** **(Yusei: 2200 → 0 LP)** **(ZEXAL: 100 → 0 LP)** **(Yuya: 2200 → 0 LP)**

The holograms disappear. Yuma and Astral separate again, and they all seem to feel the same. There was no frustration with the defeat, only the satisfaction of having participated in one of the most spectacular Duels of their lives.

—Thanks for the Duel, guys.

—That was a fun Duel!

—Certainly...

—We felt the flow, didn’t we?

—Yes... I hope this Duel has brought smiles to everyone who’s seen it.

—So now…

The five of them turned in the direction of a sixth person approaching timidly.

—You have the responsibility to continue this legacy.

—Just try to have fun, okay?

—Always believe in your friends and in Duel Monsters and move ahead.

—Go there and high five the sky!

—And never forget the importance of smiles!

The boy looks at his predecessors, and smiles, accepting the responsibility that was being passed on to him.

—I, Fujiki Yusaku, promise to take a step forward and try, with everything I have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about changing Yusaku’s line at the end from the tagline of his show to his actual catchphrase of numbering three things, but I decided against it. It kind of betrays the spirit of what I tried to write originally.
> 
> Also, it’s pretty ironic, considering that Yusaku basically went to do the exact opposite of what the others advised him to. Oh well.
> 
> If you liked this, I’d be really happy if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter and the series.
> 
> If you didn’t like it, leave a comment too. That might help me improve my future works. Specially on the language, since I’m not used to writing in English.


End file.
